Play Dates
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.
1. Encontro

**Play Dates **

****Título: ****Play Dates/Encontros Para Brincar**  
><strong>Autor(a):<strong> **SarahCullen17**  
><strong>Tradutor(a):<strong> **Leili Pattz**  
><strong>Beta:<strong> **Milena Mendes**  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> **Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> **Romance, Família**  
><strong>Censura:<strong> **T**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer**** da autora:** Eu não sou dona de Bella e Edward, ou qualquer outros personagens criados por Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, Emerson e Emmy são meus.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Encontro <strong>

**Bella PDV**

"Mamãe! Mamãe! Mamãe!" Ouvi a minha voz favorita gritando enquanto a minha cama começava a saltar. Abri um olho sonolento para ver o meu homem mais importante pulando no pé da minha cama.

"Whoa, Emerson!" Exclamei assim que o meu filho de cinco anos, mergulhou em cima de mim. Eu ri enquanto passei meus braços em torno dele, aconchegando-o perto de mim. "Bom dia, baby. Você acordou _realmente_ cedo, lindo.."

Ele beijou minha bochecha. "É sábado", afirmou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "É." _Eu estou bem ciente disso... por que as crianças têm de esperar por sua adolescência para começar a dormir?_

"Então vamos para o parque?" ele perguntou esperançosamente.

Olhei para minha janela com cortinas. Luz do Sol. "Sim, querido. Deixe a mamãe levantar e se vestir."

"Ok!" Ele rolou para fora da cama e correu do meu quarto.

Estiquei e bocejei antes de me levantar. Eu era jovem, mas tinha há muito tempo abandonado à energia ilimitada que vinha com a juventude. Eu cochilei um pouco enquanto tomei um banho. Depois que a água gelou, eu sabia que tinha que sair e ir cuidar do meu homem mais importante. Arrumei o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e vesti jeans e um suéter antes de entrar na cozinha. "Emerson!" Eu chamei. "O que quer para o café da manhã?"

"Waffles!" ele gritou enquanto corria para a cozinha.

"Sem gritos," Eu repreendi levemente antes de sorrir para ele. "E waffles soa muito bem. Você vai vestir pijamas do super-homem para ir ao parque?"

Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram. "Posso?" ele perguntou animadamente.

Eu ri. "Eu não penso assim, Clark Kent. Por que você não coloca algumas roupas reais enquanto eu faço o waffles? Está frio lá fora, então use jeans e uma camiseta, querido."

Depois do café, nos preparamos para entrar no carro e ir. Arrumei uma bolsa, incluindo um romance grosso e uma garrafa de água para mim, e umas pequenas caixas de suco para Emerson. Ele já estava na porta, me esperando com impaciência.

Abaixei até sua altura e fechei o seu casaco antes de dar-lhe um beijo. "Onde está o seu boné?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "_Mamãe_..."

"Eu não posso correr o risco de você ficar doente," Eu disse a ele. "Vá encontrar o seu chapéu e as luvas no seu quarto e então podemos ir para o parque."

Eu abotoei o meu próprio casaco quando ele retornou com seu boné do Batman e luvas. "Obrigada", disse com gratidão como eu o ajudei a colocá-los.

_"Podemos ir agora?"_

"Absolutamente hun. Vamos."

Ele foi direto para o banco do passageiro do meu velho Toyota Corolla. "Nada de assento da frente", eu o lembrei.

"Ah, mamãe, por que não?"

"Porque o seu assento do carro é na parte de trás." Eu dei a volta e gentilmente o coloquei no seu assento de criança, colocando o cinto. "Onde está Buzz Lightyear?"

Emerson deu de ombros. "Eu não queria trazê-lo hoje. Eu trouxe o meu caminhão." Ele ergueu e fez um som como um motor.

"Ok", eu disse baixinho, fechando a porta e indo para o banco do motorista. Emerson tinha um ávido interesse em carros, caminhões, e qualquer outro meio de transporte. A maioria das mães não teriam se incomodado com isso, mas trazia de volta memórias dolorosas. Emerson tinha definitivamente herdado mais o interesse de seu pai em mecânica...

Enquanto eu dirigia para o seu parque favorito, eu lamentei mais uma vez na minha vida. Eu tinha 21 anos com um filho de cinco anos de idade. Se você fizer as contas corretamente, você vai descobrir que eu tinha apenas dezesseis anos quando eu tive Emerson. Era a história clichê de gravidez na adolescência – comecei a namorar Jacob Black, tivemos relações sexuais, eu fiquei grávida, e ele se recusou a ter qualquer coisa a ver comigo. Eu sempre imaginei que se engravidasse no colégio, eu imediatamente abortaria o bebê.

Mas Emerson foi automaticamente precioso para mim logo que vi o pequeno sinal rosa no meu teste de gravidez. Acho que foi porque nunca tinha tido uma mãe ao meu alcance, e talvez eu queria ser uma... De qualquer maneira, eu não estou chegando na psicologia disso. Tudo o que sabia é que não poderia dar o meu bebê.

E foi a melhor decisão da minha vida. Meu pai me ajudou tanto que dei ao meu filho o nome dele-Charlie Emerson. Ele me ajudou quando passei dois anos ainda indo a um colégio da comunidade, e então me ajudou a encontrar um emprego em Seatte... junto com um bom apartamento e um carro confiável. Charlie ajudou a me tornar uma boa mãe para o seu filho, mesmo que um marido não estivesse na imagem. Eu ainda tinha para viver moderadamente, com vale-compras e comprando marcas genéricas. Emerson não ganhava um monte de novos brinquedos, mas ele estava limpo, bem alimentado, saudável e feliz. E de verdade, isso era tudo o que importava no meu mundo.

Emerson e eu éramos muito dependentes uns dos outros. Ele era definitivamente o menino dos meus olhos, e ele amava muito sua mamãe. Embora eu fosse inteiramente muito jovem para ter um filho, sabia que era uma boa mãe. Isso era óbvio apenas pelo modo como ele me beijava e me abraçava todos os dias.

Eu dirigi até o parque e o ajudei a sair do carro, segurando sua mão enquanto caminhávamos para os brinquedos. Uma vez que chegamos à beira do cascalho, ele saiu correndo em direção as oscilações. "Emerson!" Eu chamei. "Cuidado!"

Fui ao meu banco habitual, surpresa ao ver alguém sentado no lado esquerdo dele. Quando cheguei mais perto, percebi que esse alguém era um homem realmente lindo. Ele tinha o cabelo cor de bronze desarrumado, um belo rosto esculpido, e dedos longos que estavam teclando em um laptop. Suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas em concentração.

Eu tentei sentar tranquilamente no lado oposto do banco sem perturbá-lo. Eu amava este banco, que estava sob uma árvore grande e me dava uma visão perfeita do parque inteiro para que eu pudesse manter um olho em Emerson.

Meu filho acenou para mim do topo do escorrega. Eu sorri e acenei de volta quando me sentei com meu livro. Era a minha cópia esfarrapada de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes e um dos meus favoritos. Isso nunca ficava velho.

Comecei a ler, meus olhos olhando para cima com freqüência para verificar Emerson, e, ocasionalmente, olhando para o lado para ter um vislumbre do belo estranho ao meu lado. Percebi ao olhar o parque que Emerson estava brincando com a menina novamente. Viemos aqui tão frequentemente geralmente quando eu folgava no trabalho e quando o tempo permitia, e eu tinha visto essa menina algumas vezes. _Qual era o nome dela que Emerson disse? Emma?_

Ela era uma menina bonita, com o cabelo encaracolado de cor avermelhada e pele clara. Havia sempre um número de crianças que Emerson brincava, mas ela sempre se destacava para mim, porque ele brincava _muito _com ela. Eu me perguntei se era uma boba paixão de parque.

Sorrindo para o meu pequeno e lindo encantador, voltei para o meu livro. Não muito depois fui interrompida por Emerson.

"Mamãe", disse ele. "Posso ter meu suco?"

"Claro." Peguei uma caixa de suco.

"Posso ter dois?" ele perguntou. "Eu estou, hm, com sede."

Olhei para ele interrogativamente, mas dei de ombros. "Hum, ok. Você sabe que se desperdiçá-los, não estamos comprando mais", eu o avisei.

"Eu sei, mamãe. Vou bebê-los." Ele me deu um sorriso tranquilizador antes de tomar as duas caixas de suco e correndo para o playground. Dei de ombros e voltei para o meu livro, mas fui interrompida novamente.

"Desculpe", o belo homem ao meu lado disse. "É seu filho? Com o cabelo preto?"

"Sim", eu disse, virando para olhar o homem. "Por quê?"

Ele me deu um adorável sorriso torto de partir o coração. "Ele apenas deu uma caixa de suco para a minha filha."

Eu olhei novamente me concentrando, e podia ver Emerson e a pequena menina bebendo nos canudinhos.

"Oh," eu disse. "Eu não sabia que ele gostaria de compartilhar. Está tudo bem? Ela é alérgica ou algo assim?" A mãe em mim começou a surtar, e depois a mulher em mim se perguntou como no mundo este jovem poderia ter uma filha de cinco anos de idade. Ele não poderia ser mais velho que eu... mas eu definitivamente entendia que isso poderia acontecer.

Ele riu. "Está tudo bem. Eu só estou nervoso se é um gesto romântico. Você sabe como os pais são protetores. Sou Edward Cullen, a propósito." Ele me ofereceu a mão para apertar.

Eu ri e apertei sua mão, feliz. "Eu sou Bella Swan. E eu posso garantir que Emerson só tem as melhores intenções em mente. Ele foi educado para respeitar as mulheres."

Edward sorriu. "Eu tenho certeza. Ele é uma criança linda, por sinal. Ele se parece muito com você."

"Mais como seu pai, eu acho..." Eu meditei. Emerson tinha claramente as características de um nativo americano. "Mas obrigada. Eu posso ver a semelhança na sua adorável filha também."

"Obrigado", ele sorriu. "Emmy é o meu orgulho e alegria."

Emmy-era isso. "Eu posso notar," Eu assenti. Ele literalmente falou dela como se ela fosse sua religião.

"Emerson como Ralph Waldo Emerson*****?" ele perguntou.

_*** Ralph Waldo Emerson** foi um famoso escritor, filósofo e poeta estado-unidense. Emerson fez seus estudos em Harvard para se tornar, como seu pai, ministro religioso. Foi pastor em Boston mas interrompeu essa atividade por divergências doutrinárias sobre a eucaristia._

Corei e assenti. "Sim. Eu sou uma nerd em literatura, e passei por uma fase transcendental no ensino médio."

Ele riu. "_Emmy_ é realmente apelido para_ Emily_."

"Como Emily Dickinson*****?" Perguntei a meio-provocando.

_* **Emily Elizabeth Dickinson** foi uma poetisa americana, considerada moderna em vários aspectos da sua obra. Emily Dickinson, em toda sua vida, não publicou mais do que dez poemas, algumas vezes anonimamente, e teve sua numerosa obra reconhecida só após a morte._

Ele assenti e riu. "Sim. Eu sou um nerd de literatura também."

"Eu pensei que era a único que o nome do filho seria do meu escritor favorito" Eu sorriu para ele. "Isso ficou realmente entre Emerson e Langston. Como Langston-"

"Hughes*****", Edward completou para mim. "O nome do meio de Emmy é Juliet, pelo meu amor de Shakespeare."

_*** Langston Hughes** foi um poeta, novelista, dramaturgo, contista e colunista estadunidense._

"Isso é hilário", disse. "Eu nunca pensei que ia ter muito em comum com um homem num banco do parque. Acredito que sua esposa leia como você, de modo que ela aprovou o nome."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não tenho esposa. A mãe de Emmy saiu de cena à muito tempo atrás. Ela foi ao supermercado no meu carro com a minha carteira e deixou o bebê comigo. Eu nunca mais a vi, meu carro ou minha carteira novamente." Ele parou de falar e virou para olhar para Emmy com adoração. "No entanto, eu tenho que dizer que no fim fiquei com o melhor negócio."

"Eu também acho que você ficou. Porém ainda fico triste," eu disse.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Está tudo bem. Emmy e eu estamos vivendo muito bem sem Tanya. Você não está usando um anel..." ele observou.

_Ele olhou para verificar se eu era solteira?_ Eu me perguntei, lisonjeada. "Sim", eu murmurei. "O pai de Emerson está fora da cena também. E eu tenho que dizer que o respeito por permanecer na vida de Emmy. Toda criança deveria ter um pai carinhoso."

Ele suspirou. "Obrigado, Bella. No entanto, toda criança devia ter uma mãe cuidadosa. Ser pai solteiro não é fácil."

"Especialmente quando se é jovem", eu concordei calmamente, voltando meus olhos para Emerson. Ele e Emmy estavam nos balanços.

"Você pode dizer isso de novo", Edward disse baixinho.

Ele ficou em silêncio, então eu voltei minha atenção de volta para o meu livro.

Um bom tempo depois, ouvi um estrondo feio e depois um choro muito familiar. Em pânico, olhei para cima para ver o meu bebê deitado no chão na frente do balanço.

"Oh, Deus", murmurei, imediatamente soltando meu livro e correndo para ele. "O que há de errado, baby?"

"Ele pulou do balanço," Emmy me informou. "Será que ele vai ficar bem?"

"Shh, querido," Eu acalmei meu filho, virando-o. "Deixe a mamãe ver."

Ele levantou as calças, revelando um arranhão sangrento. Meu estômago rolou, mas cinco anos de ser mãe me impediu de passar mal. "Vamos lá, baby", eu disse a ele, o levantando. Ele era tão pesado...

Fiquei surpresa ao ver Edward bem atrás de mim. "Ele está bem?" o homem perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Apenas um joelho esfolado. Teremos que ir para casa para obter um Band-Aid".

"Eu tenho muitos Band-Aids", ele disse. "Traga-o para o banco."

Concordei e sentei Emerson no banco, enquanto Edward pegou kit de primeiros socorros. "Super protetor?" Perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada quando comecei a limpar o sangue com um lenço de papel.

Edward apenas sorriu.

"Você está bem, querido", eu disse a Emerson, ainda estava fungando. Minhas mãos acariciaram seus cabelos carinhosamente e beijei o alto da sua cabeça. "Se você for menino grande sobre isso e ir brincar com Emmy um pouco mais, vamos tomar um sorvete depois." _Mas só porque eu tenho cupom para uma bola grátis..._

Ele assentiu e enxugou as lágrimas na manga.

Edward me estudou enquanto habilmente parei o sangramento, aplicado apenas um pouco Neosporin para que não ardesse, e depois coloquei o Band-Aid de dinossauro ao longo do machucado. Emerson ficou emocionado com o Band-Aid; o seu filme favorito era Em Busca do Vale Encantado.

"Parece o Ducky ", observou.

"Sim!" Emmy exclamou. "Tenho Sarah no meu cotovelo." Ela mostrou-nos o seu tricerátopo no Band-Aid.

"Oh, não", eu disse dramaticamente para Edward. "Você é um pai de _Em Busca do Vale Encantado_, também?"

Edward assentiu. "Sim, Emmy tem uma coisa com dinossauros. Acho que é melhor para mim do que princesas."

"Você está bem, pequeno?" Perguntei Emerson. "Você quer brincar mais um pouco?"

Ele assentiu, fungando.

"Ok", eu disse, beijando sua testa. "Tenha cuidado, baby. Você sabe que é tão desajeitado quanto eu."

"Tá bom, mamãe. Obrigado, Sr. pai da Emmy."

Eu ri. "Este é o Sr. Cullen", eu disse ao meu filho.

"Edward," meu novo amigo me corrigiu, dando-me um sorriso deslumbrante.

~x~

"Tia Rosalie!" Emerson gritou enquanto corria e pulou nos braços da minha melhor amiga.

"Oi, querido", disse Rose, beijando seu rosto. "Como você está?"

"Bem. Mamãe me levou para o parque e eu machuquei meu joelho, mas o novo amigo da mamãe, Edward, me deu um Band-Aid de dinossauro ". Ele apontou para o joelho.

"Amigo da mamãe?" Rosalie perguntou a ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Sim", ele disse. "Tia Rosalie, quem é _ele_?" Emerson apontou para um homem grande e forte de pé atrás ela.

"Este é meu amigo Emmett," Rosalie respondeu. "Emmett, este é o meu _lindo namorado_ Emerson."

"Esse é o garoto?" Emmett perguntou-lhe, oferecendo um bater de punhos. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você."

Emerson cruzou os braços e olhou para Emmett.

"Ok, Emerson," Eu riu nervosamente, corando. "Ciúme não é atraente. Olá, Emmett. Eu sou Bella."

"É muito bom finalmente conhecê-la", disse ele. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você também."

"Coisas boas, eu espero."

"Emmett," Rosalie sorriu para ele. "Você pode obter-nos uma mesa? Eu preciso ir retocar a maquiagem." Ela puxou o meu braço.

"Venha com a gente, Emerson," Eu disse ao meu filho.

"Ah, mãe, eu sempre tenho que ir para o banheiro das meninas", ele reclamou.

"Eu posso ficar com ele," Emmet ofereceu.

Hesitei, mas Rosalie disse que era uma ótima idéia, assim que eu permiti. Rosalie considerava Emerson como o seu próprio filho, então ela não iria deixá-lo com qualquer um.

Assim que estávamos atrás da porta do banheiro, Rosalie me ordenou, "Cuspa."

"Sobre o quê?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

"Seu amigo Edward, é claro."

Eu bufei. "Rose. Emerson tem uma amiga no parque chamada Emmy. Aconteceu de eu sentar no mesmo banco do parque que seu pai, e ele deu um Band-Aid para Emerson."

Rosalie me estudou com olhos oblíquos. "Não. Tem mais."

"Ugh, tudo bem. Conversamos. Ele é um pai solteiro, então nós conversamos sobre o quão difícil isso é."

"Ele fez qualquer indicação de que quer mudar sua condição de pai solteiro?"

"Não."

"Vamos, Bella. Jogue-me um osso. Ele é quente?"

Corei.

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram. "Eu sabia! Aposto que ele é lindo."

"Eu não vejo como isso seja relevante", respondi secamente. "Mas da mesma forma, Emmett é muito quente e ele parece ser um cara legal."

Ela sorriu feliz. "Eu sei, certo? Eu acho que pode ser ele."

"Rose, você está saindo com ele por umas três semanas!"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu só tenho um sentimento. Como eu tenho um sentimento sobre o Edward."

Revirei os olhos. "Precisamos ir. Você pode perder _ambos_ os seus namorados, se não nos apressarmos."

* * *

><p><strong>Eles não são encantadores? <strong>

**Esperem que gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu. Emerson e Emmy ja conquistaram o meu coração. Tenho várias capítulos já adiantados, então é só postar para vocês.**

**Comentem dizendo o que acharam da fanfic! **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. Sorvete

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Aviso da Autora: **Acho que eu deveria avisar que isso foi inspirado no filme "Um Dia Especial", com George Clooney e Michelle Pfeiffer. É um filme extremamente bonito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Sorvete<strong>

**Bella PDV**

Emerson e eu voltamos para o parque no domingo, mas muito para o nosso desanimo, Edward e Emmy não estavam lá. Eu não sabia por que estava tão decepcionada. Só achei bom falar com outro jovem pai solteiro, eu acho. Além disso, ele era um nerd de literatura como eu. Eu sinceramente pensei que fosse a única que daria o nome de seu filho em homenagem a um escritor.

Depois de domingo, é claro, foi segunda-feira. Eu deixei Emerson no jardim de infância e fui trabalhar. Eu trabalhava como assistente de dentista. Eu não fazia uma tonelada de dinheiro e não tinha o trabalho mais interessante de todos, mas colocava comida na mesa e o seguro de saúde era ótimo.

Meu trabalho não era muito exigente ou complexo. Eu principalmente esterilizava equipamentos e segurava um pote para o cliente cuspir. Claro que isso lhe dá bastante tempo para a sua mente vagar. Minha mente_ vagava_, e vagou direto para Edward. Eu não sei por que pensei muito sobre ele. Ele era lindo, é claro, mas era algo mais. Eu podia sentir uma queda formando.

Saí do consultório o mais rápido que pude, já era cinco horas. Eu odiava o fato de que Emerson tinha que ir para a casa de Rosalie todas as tardes, mas eu estava tão agradecida pela minha melhor amiga.

Cheguei na sua casa e entrei. "Rose? Emerson?" Eu chamei.

"Na sala de estar!" foi à resposta de Rosalie.

Entrei para ver Rosalie assistindo algum talk show, enquanto Emerson e Emmett estavam sentados no chão, construindo uma torre de Legos. "Onde você conseguiu os Legos?" Perguntei ao meu filho.

"Emmett comprou para mim", respondeu ele.

"Oh," eu disse, surpreso. "Emmett, você não tem que fazer isso."

"Não é nenhum problema, Bella," Emmett respondeu. Sobre a cabeça de Emerson, ele murmurou, "Eu estou tentando aqui."

Eu ri. "Será que você agradeceu ao Emmett, baby?"

"Ele o fez", Emmett balançou a cabeça. "E eu lhe disse que era um prazer."

"Obrigada, Emmett. Emerson, temos que ir, querido."

"Ah, mãe, por quê?"

"Porque nós temos que correr para Wal-Mart. Vamos."

"Tudo bem!" ele gritou de alegria. Por alguma razão, meu filho amava o Wal-Mart.

"Dê um beijo em sua tia Rosalie," eu disse a ele.

"Venha cá, namorado," Rose riu, abraçando e beijando-o.

Emerson olhou para Emmett. "Você pode comprar brinquedos muito legais, mas a tia Rosalie é _minha_."

Emmett gargalhou. "Eu amo uma competição saudável."

Emmett era realmente um cara legal. Sussurrei isso para Rosalie antes de sair, e ela assentiu orgulhosamente. "Eu sei."

~x~

"Mamãe, por que nós temos que pegar as brancas e feias caixas de cereal? Tia Rosalie sempre tem caixas legais com desenhos sobre eles."

Eu suspirei. "Porque estamos beliscando as moedas de um centavo", disse ele.

"Beliscando moedas de um centavo?" As sobrancelhas franzidas. "Isso não faz sentido. Você não pode beliscar um centavo. Eles não podem sentir nada!"

Eu ri. "Quero dizer que estamos tentando economizar dinheiro. Se comermos cereal mais barato, você pode ter mais presentes de Natal." Eu abaixei e beijei seus cabelos negros.

"Ohhh", disse ele. "Eu entendi. Onde você está me levando agora?"

Emerson estava sentado no assento da criança no carrinho de compras. Ele ocasionalmente fazia ruídos do motor e, muitas vezes me pedia para acelerar.

"Umm," eu disse, olhando para minha lista. "Produtos de limpeza."

Uma vez que estávamos lá, comecei a batalha mental que sempre travada no corredor de produtos de limpeza. Eu era louca pelo Tide com Febreeze, que tinha sido o sabão em pó que eu usei quando eu morava com Charlie. Mas era caro, então eu usava a marca mais barata que apenas não cheirava tão bem. Eu sempre respirava profundamente enquanto eu passava o Tide, só para saborear o delicioso aroma. Eu sei, eu sou uma louca.

De repente, ouvi uma voz familiar. "Whoa, Emmy, devagar!"

Edward Cullen virou a esquina, entrando no corredor de produtos de limpeza, enquanto sua filha corria na frente de seu carrinho de compras. Ela parou imediatamente quando nos viu.

"Olá, Emerson!" exclamou ela.

"Olá, Emmy! Mamãe, eu posso sair do carrinho?"

Eu o peguei e coloquei de pé no chão. "Olá, estranho" Eu sorri para Edward. "Acho que você foi pago hoje, também?"

Ele riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Sim. Isso é engraçado, a maioria das pessoas não recebem o pagamento na segunda-feira. Como você está, Bella?"

Estou _atordoada agora que eu notei os seus olhos de esmeralda._ "Eu estou tão bem quanto eu posso estar quando estou comprando sabão em pó", eu brinquei.

le riu. "Sim, eu tenho que pegar algum amaciante de roupas."

"Amaciante? Quão viril isso é vindo de você." Sinceramente, fiquei impressionada. A maioria dos homens não se preocupam com esta parte muito importante do ciclo de lavanderia.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto. "Oh, cale-se. Eu sou pai e mãe, então percebi que iria fazer isso direito." Ele piscou para mim.

Olhei para baixo para me certificar de que Emerson ainda estava lá. Ele estava conversando animadamente com Emmy sobre algo, fazendo barulhos de explosões para destacar sua descrição. "Bom para você", eu disse a Edward. "Amaciante é essencial no trabalho doméstico de qualquer boa mãe."

"Sim sim. É uma chave de fenda que eu vejo no seu carrinho? É alguém sendo um pai, também?"

Corei. "Eu tenho para arrumar... alguma coisa."

"Mamãe quebrou o detector de fumaça," Emerson disse em voz alta.

"Emerson", eu sibilei, mas Edward apenas riu.

"Como foi que sua mãe fez isso?" ele perguntou ao meu filho.

"Ela bateu com a vassoura", Emerson respondeu.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, fazendo meu arrepio percorrer o meu corpo inteiro. "Hum", gaguejei. "Uma das minhas velas tombaram e pegou fogo em um dos meus livros. O detector de fumaça apitou, e eu tentei bater com a vassoura sobre ele para fazê-lo parar de apitar, mas eu acidentalmente o atingi."

Edward riu. "Essa é uma boa história. Mas eu estou triste pelo o seu livro. Qual livro foi?"

"_The Scarlet Letter_."

Edward plissados nariz para cima. "Esse livro _deve _queimar."

Eu ri com tristeza. "É incrível o quanto eu posso me identificar com isso."

Ele hesitou antes de encolher, o que permite isso. "Eu suponho que você esteja certa. Hmm, parece que eles não tem do meu amaciante."

"Que tipo você costuma usar?"

"Tide com Febreeze. Com essência de lavanda e baunilha."

_Oh Deus, me ajude._

"Eu gostaria de poder me dar a esse luxo", eu respondi melancolicamente. "Mas eu uso Equate. Ele funciona tão bem. Embora não tenha o mesmo aroma delicioso."

"Parece bom." Ele tomou a Equate da prateleira e deixou cair em seu carrinho de supermercado. "Hey, Emmy? Temos que ir comprar..." Ele examinou sua lista. "Collans verdes e sapatos brancos Mary Jane*****? Como eu deveria saber o que isso significa?"

_*Sapatos Mary Jane: www(.)discountwomensdressshoes(.)com/images/Sunny-55-White-Womens-Designer_(.)_jpg_

"Eu tenho que tê-los para a peça que a minha classe vai fazer", Emmy informou ao seu pai. "Eu sou uma fada das flores."

"Você vai para a Central Elementary?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

Edward assentiu. "Sim. Você também é um dos pais da Central?"

"Sim! Emerson está da turma da Sra. Milstead. Ele é um sapo na peça, mas minha amiga Rose está montando o sei traje. Eu não sou boa com as coisas criativas."

"Emmy é da turma da Sra. Tribble." Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo já bagunçado. "Emmy, meu amor, eu acho que vou ter de recrutar sua avó ou sua tia Alice para isso."

"Eu posso ajudar", disse eu. "Eu sei um pouco sobre Collant e Mary Jane."

"Sério?" Edward perguntou surpreso. "Isso seria... tão apreciativo."

Eu ri. "Não é nenhum problema. No entanto eu não sei se você vai ser capaz de encontrar Mary Janes no Wal-Mart."

"Umm, minha irmã é um pouco fashionista. Deixe-me ligar para ela e ter certeza de que ela não já comprou para Emmy, Mary Janes brancos... o que quer que isso seja." Ele pegou um telefone celular e começou a discar

"Não há problema", eu disse. "Nós vamos procurar o collant agora. Hey, Emerson e Emmy? Hora de ir para o outro corredor."

Sem mesmo confirmarem, eles e Edward me seguiram para a secção de peças intimas de meninas. Fiquei bastante surpresa ao descobrir que eles tinham collants verdes.

"Você sabe o tamanho que você costuma vestir?" Perguntei a Emmy.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Seja qual for o tamanho da tia Alice e vovó que compram."

Eu ri e comecei a pensar. Ela era um par de centímetros mais baixa do que Emerson. "Venha aqui, Emmy," eu disse. Eu a peguei e percebi que era mais leve que o Emerson. Edward me olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas não parecia incomodado com o meu tratamento com sua filha.

"Tudo bem, eu acho que sei qual o tamanho para você", eu disse, colocando-a para baixo.

Eu encontrei rapidamente o seu tamanho e entreguei o pequeno pacote de papelão para Edward, que estava desligando o telefone.

"Isso foi rápido", disse ele, deixando cair a caixa em seu carrinho de supermercado.

Dei de ombros. "Foi fácil ver o seu tamanho. E quanto ao Mary Jane?"

"Minha irmã disse que ela não tem nenhum. Você poderia me ajudar? Eu nem mesmo sei o que são Mary Janes."

Eu ri. "Sem problema, Edward."

Todos nós fomos para o departamento de sapatos, mas não tinha Mary Janes. Sugeri ir a Payless (loja de sapatos), e Edward disse que era uma boa idéia, desde que eu fosse com eles para ajudar eu concordei, e todos nós caminhamos para Payless depois de pagar e colocar as nossas compras em nossos carros.

"Aqui tem alguns!" Eu anunciei quando encontrei um par de Mary Janes brancos. Edward encontrou seu tamanho e colocou-o em seu pé.

Meu coração derreteu enquanto eu observava Edward com sua menina. Ele estava fazendo sua caminhada pelo corredor para um lado e outro com ela usando o Mary Janes, perguntando-lhe se eram confortáveis, se eles deslizavam sobre os calcanhares. Ele se abaixou para se certificar de que eles não estavam muito apertados na ponta dos pés. Quando ele decidiu que eles eram perfeitos, beijou a bochecha dela e ela o abraçou. Percebi que eles pareciam exatamente iguais com cabelo cor de bronze, pele de marfim, olhos verdes e maçãs do rosto salientes. Seja quem a sua mãe – Tanya, não era isso? – era, ela não teve interferência na genética de Emmy.

A minha admiração foi interrompida quando Emerson começou a puxar minha camisa. "Mamãe", ele estava dizendo. "Mamãe, o telefone está tocando."

Eu percebi que ele tinha meu telefone celular nas mãos. "Oh, obrigada, baby", eu disse a ele, pegando o telefone dele. Meu pai estava ligando. Atendendo disse: "Hey, papai."

"Hey, Bells! Eu não ouvi sobre você há algum tempo. Como você está?"

"Oh, eu estou muito bem", respondi. "Acabei ficando ocupada. Eu tenho sentido vontade de ir para Forks em um fim de semana."

"Isso seria ótimo!" Charlie exclamou. "Eu não vejo o meu neto tem uma eternidade."

Eu ri. "Pai faz três semanas."

"Bem, parece que foi a mais tempo. Ele está crescendo diante de seus olhos e eu não estou para ver o máximo."

Eu ri novamente em sua resmungando. "Eu sei pai. Não me lembre. Emerson tem uma peça de escola na sexta-feira. Você quer vir?"

"Sim, eu adoraria. É uma merda que eu perdi tudo isso com você."

"Eu sei", eu suspirei. Minha mãe Renee me criou em Phoenix, Arizona, com quase nenhuma influência de Charlie. Mas assim que fiquei grávida, ela enviou-me para viver com o meu pai. "Pelo menos você pode fazer tudo de novo. Você pode passar a noite de sexta-feira na minha casa. Talvez o fim de semana inteiro."

"Parece bom eu tenho que ir. Sue está vindo."

"Diga oi para sua namorada para mim", eu brinquei com ele, ganhando um dos seus _hmmphs_. "Tudo bem, pai. Tchau. Eu te amo."

"Amo você, também, Bells. Diga a Emerson que eu o amo."

"Irei dizer." Eu cliquei no botão de finalizar a chamada. "Emerson, era o vovô. Ele diz que te ama e ele estará lá para a sua peça."

"Eu amo o meu avô," Emmy disse. "E minha avó."

Edward sorriu para a sua filha. "Meus pais mimam a Emmy porque ela é a primeira neta", explicou-me.

"Você tem sorte de ter avós amorosos", eu disse para a menina adorável.

"Nós dois temos sorte de tê-los", Edward concordou. "Bella, Emmy e eu estávamos pensando se você e Emerson estariam interessados em uma casquinha de sorvete? Por minha conta, desde que você nos ajudou tão gentilmente."

Eu sorri para ele. "Emerson e eu adoraríamos isso. Você não tem que pagar, no entanto. Eu sei quão difíceis... as coisas... podem ser."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Devo-lhe um grande momento. Há uma pequena sorveteria mais para baixo no comércio. Devemos ir depois que eu comprar esses?" Ele imediatamente olhou para o preço e deu um suspiro de alívio. Tudo estava à venda.

Eu ri. "Ok, mas você tem que me deixar dar a vocês um jantar em alguma noite. E talvez ver _Em Busca do Vale Encantado_?"

Emmy e Emerson imediatamente começaram a saltar para cima e para baixo. "Por favor, mamãe, por favor?" Emerson implorou.

"Em breve," Prometi a ele, despenteando o seu cabelo macio. Ele provavelmente iria precisar de um corte de cabelo em breve...

"Primeiro nós vamos pegar o sorvete", Edward disse a eles. "Vamos, Ems."

Edward pagou os sapatos, e nós fomos para a calçada. Emerson e Emmy estavam andando na frente de nós, ainda falando.

"Eles falam bastante," Edward observou.

Eu assenti. "Emerson pode fazer sua orelha cair, eu tenho medo. Ele herdou isso de seu pai."

"Emmy pode, também, mas ela puxou minha irmã e mãe. Eu acho que eles são almas gêmeas."

Eu assenti, de repente consciente da distância pequena entre eu e Edward. Nossos braços estavam tocando enquanto caminhávamos. "É bom para Emerson ter um amigo," eu admiti em silêncio. "Algumas das outras mães são muito criticas."

"Não, eu compreendo completamente," ele me assegurou. "Eu tenho apenas 22 anos, e os outros pais não tem exatamente... isso. Emmy não foi convidada para tantas festas", acrescentou em um sussurro.

Então eu finalmente soube de sua idade—um ano mais velho do que eu. Ele tinha, provavelmente, dezessete anos quando Emmy nasceu. Eu não podia acreditar que um menino tão jovem ficou tão completamente apaixonado por sua filhinha. "Sim", eu murmurei. "O mesmo vale para Emerson."

Nós estávamos na sorveteria então, assim que Edward abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei. Edward comprou sorvete para todos, o que fez Emerson dar-lhe um abraço gigante. Isso fez com que Edward e ríssemos, mas Edward abraçou-o de volta.

"Isso é bom?" Edward perguntou-me quando estávamos sentados em uma mesa do lado de fora. Nós não queríamos desperdiçar o raro sol de Seattle. Emmy e Emerson estavam em sua própria mesa, ainda conversando.

Eu lambi o meu sorvete de canela. "É uma delícia", eu disse. "Como está o seu sundae de maçã cristalizada?"

"Ótimo. Você quer provar?" Ele pegou um pouco do seu sundae na sua colher e estendeu-o para mim.

"Hum, claro," eu disse, inclinando-se para tomar a porção. Era realmente bom. "Isso é ótimo. Você quer provar do meu?"

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir timidamente enquanto Edward deu uma lambida do meu sorvete. Ele fez um pouco de barulho fofo como um ronronar antes de dizer: "Você está certa. Isso é ótimo. Vou ter que trazê-la aqui novamente para que eu possa obter esse sabor."

Eu ri nervosamente, corando um pouco. "Você não pode vir aqui sem mim?"

Ele me deu o sorriso torto mais adorável que eu já tinha visto. "Eu posso... mas você faz isso muito melhor."

Sorri para ele, lisonjeada. "Bem, obrigada."

Ele deu uma mordida em seu sundae. "Então o que você faz para viver?"

"Eu sou uma assistente de dentista na Clínica Odontológica Gerandy," eu respondi, meu rosto ainda vermelho flamejante. Eu não era exatamente louca pelo o meu trabalho. "E você?"

"Eu sou um escritor...", disse ele misteriosamente, efetivamente terminando a frase com uma mordida de sorvete.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Já ouvi falar de você antes? Eu sou uma boa leitora ávida, você sabe."

"Sim, meu pseudônimo é Nathaniel Hawthorne. E você queima meus livros", disse ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto antes de tossir conscientemente. "Na verdade, eu, uh, escrevo para a revista _Parenting_."

"Oh, eu não leio isso", respondi. "Por que você está corando?"

Ele bufou. "Não é meu emprego dos sonhos, isso é certo. Eu prefiro estar escrevendo para algo masculino... como _Car and Driver..._ _Rolling Stone_... _Men's Health_, mesmo."

"Sim," Eu disse, "mas essas revistas realmente não ajudan as pessoas. Tenho certeza que seus artigos parenting fazem. Quero dizer, você é um pai fantástico."

Sua corar cresceu mais profundo. "Eu não sou realmente fantástico, Bella. Eu sou-"

Ele foi interrompido por Emmy, que correu até ele, puxando sua camisa. "Papai", ela disse, parecendo chorosa. "Papai!"

"O que foi meu amor?" perguntou-lhe, delicadamente, segurando o rosto devastado em suas mãos. Meu coração se derreteu e eu percebi que a maneira como ele tão carinhosamente tratava a sua menina estava fazendo a minha pequena queda se tornar maior.

"Eu derramei sorvete no meu vestido branco", disse ela timidamente. "Está tudo rosa agora. E a tia Alice diz que-"

Edward curvou-se e interrompeu-a com um beijo na bochecha. "Shh, anjo. É apenas sorvete de morango. Eu provavelmente posso tirar com removedor de mancha."

"Mas a tia Alice disse-"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe com a tia Alice. Se ela perceber, eu cuido dela, ok?"

O lábio inferior de Emmy ainda estava tremendo. "A vovó vai ficar com raiva? Ela comprou este lindo vestido."

Edward deu a ela um olhar incrédulo. "Quando a sua avó ficou brava com você?"

O rosto de Emmy ficou pensativa. "Nunca."

Edward riu baixinho. "Isso é o que eu pensava, querida. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu derramo as coisas o tempo todo. Vá terminar o seu sorvete com Emerson, tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu feliz novamente. "Tudo bem!"

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para beijá-la nos cachos. "Amo você, Emmy."

"Eu também te amo!" Ela correu de volta para Emerson.

Ele a olhou por um segundo antes de voltar para mim. "Desculpe, onde estávamos?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Nós estávamos falando sobre como você é um pai terrível."

Ele riu e olhou para a mesa. "Ok, eu não sou tão ruim assim. Mas eu não sou perfeito, também."

"Ninguém é", murmurei, olhando Emerson com o canto do meu olho.

"Sim, bem, devo cumprimentar sua criação também. Emerson é tão gentil e bem-comportado e inteligente. E você pode dizer que ele te ama muito."

"Obrigada", eu disse, um pouco envergonhada, mas totalmente lisonjeada. "Eu apenas tento o meu melhor. Porém meu pai ajuda muito. Honestamente, eu não poderia fazê-lo sem ele."

"Sim, eu ouvi você falando com ele sobre a peça. Você está ajudando com a peça afinal?"

Eu gemi baixinho. "Sim, eu estou com medo porque Emerson disse à professora que a sua mãe faz os melhores biscoitos do mundo. Então, eu sou responsável por assar 300 biscoitos de chocolate para a festa depois." Eu suspirei e dei uma mordida grande de sorvete como força. "E você?"

Ele riu. "Emmy manteve a boca fechada, felizmente. Eu poderia ajudá-la."

"Sério?" Eu engasguei. "Você estaria disposto a colocar um avental e assar biscoitos?"

Ele me deu um encolher brincalhão. "Bem... eu vou abrir mão do avental. Mas com certeza, eu adoraria."

Eu ri. "Só se eu conseguir manter a promessa que fiz a Emerson e Emmy, e fazer um jantar com filme de dinossauros na minha casa."

Ele estendeu a mão. "Vou concordar com isso."

Eu apertei sua mão, todos os profissionais. "É um acordo, Sr. Cullen."

"Excelente, Srta. Swan", ele sorriu para mim.

Depois que terminamos o nosso sorvete, voltamos para o Wal-Mart, onde nossos carros ainda estavam estacionados.

Abaixei-me e sussurrei no ouvido de Emerson, "Não se esqueça de agradecer a Edward pelo o seu sorvete de novo."

Emerson imediatamente foi até o Edward e abraçou as suas pernas. "Obrigado pelo sorvete", ele disse.

Edward riu e abaixou-se para abraçá-lo corretamente. "Não foi nada. Talvez você possa convencer sua mãe a deixar-me fazê-lo novamente." Seus olhos verdes brilharam para mim, e ele me deu uma piscada.

"Eu gostaria disso," eu admiti, abrindo a porta do carro e ajudando a sentar Emerson em seu assento de segurança. "Hum, você quer o meu número? Quer dizer, eu acho que nossos filhos gostariam de brincar juntos."

Ele sorriu. "Sim, eles podem. E eu gosto... de conversar com você."

"Eu também", eu admiti, momentaneamente esquecendo o resto do mundo.

"Mãe," Emerson suspirou. "Eu tenho que ler para você hoje à noite como dever de casa!"

"Certo pequeno", eu disse, saindo do meu transe. Eu prendi Emerson e fechei a porta do carro, virando para Edward, que estava segurando Emmy pela mão.

Edward limpou a garganta. "Ah, aqui está o meu número." Ele pegou uma caneta e seu recibo escreveu na parte de trás.

Eu arranquei um pedaço do recibo e escrevi o meu número de telefone. "E aqui está meu."

Ele pegou e sorriu. "Obrigado, Bella. Vou ligar e vamos marcar um encontro para brincar para as crianças."

Eu ri femininamente, dobrando o seu número em minha bolsa. "Okay. Estou, uh, ansiosa por isso."

"Eu também. Hum, já que Emerson me deu um abraço, eu posso ter um em sua mãe?"

O olhar esperançoso no rosto de Edward literalmente derreteu meu coração. "É claro", eu disse, e então ele me puxou para um abraço apertado. Quando se separou, sorrimos um para o outro por alguns segundos antes de Emmy lembrar o seu pai que eles deveriam jantar na casa de seus avós.

Edward sorriu adoravelmente para ela. "Obrigado, secretária."

"Eu te vejo mais tarde," eu disse a ele. "Obrigada pela ótima tarde."

"Não, obrigado por nos ajudar a comprar", respondeu ele.

"Não foi problema", sorri. "Emerson provavelmente esta prestes a explodir de ansiedade..."

"Sim, minha mãe está provavelmente, a ponto de arrancar a minha cabeça", ele suspirou. "Vou ligar muito em breve."

"Eu estou esperando isso," Eu o provoquei.

"Oh, Senhorita Swan, eu sou um homem de palavra", ele piscou.

"Papai", Emmy o chamou. "Eu quero ir ver o video game que o tio Jasper e vovô estão jogando esta noite."

"Tudo bem, princesa. Tchau Bella."

"Tchau Edward." Eu acenei para ele e entrei no carro.

"Mamãe?" Emerson perguntou enquanto eu dirigia para fora do estacionamento.

"Sim, baby?"

"Você gosta de pai da Emmy?" Ele perguntou isso despreocupadamente enquanto passava o seu Hot Wheels sobre o seu assento de segurança.

"Sim", eu disse lentamente. "Ele comprou um sorvete para você. Claro que sim."

"Não," meu filho balançou a cabeça seriamente. "Quero dizer se você _gosta_ dele?"

"O que você sabe sobre como gostar de pessoas?"

"Bem, Mike gosta de Jessica, por isso ele dá a ela seu copo pudim todos os dias no almoço. E ela gosta dele, porque lhe da seu saquinho de biscoitos. E você ajudou Edward com as compras para a Emmy, e ele lhe deu sorvete. "

Jesus, eu amei sua lógica de jardim de infância. Sorri para ele do espelho retrovisor. "Emerson, você sabe que você é o único homem que realmente importa para mim. Mesmo que você esteja namorado da tia Rosalie, você é meu _bebê_. Eu só tenho olhos para você, garoto."

Ele pensou nisso por um segundo antes de lentamente assentir. "Bom, porque eu não gosto do fato de que a tia Rosalie gosta de Emmett. Eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com um outro homem que eu teria que manter o olho."

Eu ri alto. "Eu pensei que você gostava de Emmett."

"Eu gosto, mamãe. Mas não para minha tia Rosalie."

Ele estava ficando verde de ciúme. Eu ri novamente. "Emerson, tia Rosalie é muito mais velha que você. É a maldição de amar as mulheres mais velhas, querido."

"Sim, eu sei", ele suspirou.

"Você não gosta que eu seja amiga do pai de Emmy? Isso significa que você pode brincar muito mais com Emmy."

"Sim, eu gosto dessa parte. Mas eu não quero ter que chutar sua bunda por você." A expressão séria no seu rosto era cômico.

Eu bufei. "Emerson, não diga essa palavra. E não se preocupe com Edward. Eu acho que ele parece legal. Ele deve ser legal se Emmy é legal, certo?"

"Sim, eu acho..." ele murmurou em dúvida. "Contanto que eu posso ser o seu homem mais importante, ele vai ficar bem."

"Charlie Emerson Swan," Eu o provoquei. "Você não sabe que você sempre será o meu homem mais importante? Mesmo se eu conhecesse um homem, você sempre será minha prioridade. Ninguém nunca vai tomar o meu coração para longe de você."

"Tudo bem", ele disse, parecendo um pouco mais alegre.

"Mesmo quando você for velho o suficiente para se casar", acrescentei.

Ele enrugou o seu nariz. "Eca! Mãe! Não diga isso!"

_Ah, o jardim de infância finalmente sai de novo._ "O que há de errado com essa idéia?" Perguntei-lhe.

"O casamento dá piolhos." Ele olhou horrorizado.

"Oh, certo," eu disse. "Bom ponto. Hey, pequeno?"

"Sim, mamãe?"

"Eu amo você mais do que Lois Lane ama o Superman".

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Eu amo você mais do que Homem-Aranha ama a Mary Jane Watson."

"Uau", eu comentei. "Isso é muito, baby."

Deus, eu amava o meu homenzinho.

* * *

><p><strong>Só eu fico com dor no coração vendo como a Bella <em>belisca<em> os centavos para dar um presente a Emerson? Muito fofo e do destino esse encontro no Wal-Mart não foi? E eles se conhecendo melhor foi ótimo, nada melhor do que um relacionamento começado aos poucos. Agora nada supera o Emerson perguntando se a Bella gostava do Edward e dando sua explicação fofa. **

**Estou muito feliz com a resposta positiva que a fic está tendo, então, vamos fazer um acordo? Se até sábado tivemos passado das 50 reviews eu posto o capítulo 3, e eu tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar do próximo. Mostra um momento importante sobre o Emerson _não ter _um pai presente, e da Emmy _não tem_ uma mãe presente.**

**Beijos e nos encontramos em breve, espero.**

**xx**


	3. Enfrentar

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Aviso da Autora: **Acho que eu deveria avisar que isso foi inspirado no filme "Um Dia Especial", com George Clooney e Michelle Pfeiffer. É um filme extremamente bonito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Enfrentar<strong>

**Bella PDV**

"Ele parece como um sonho," Rosalie jorrou enquanto tomou um gole de chá, classificando papéis na minha cozinha. Ela era uma professora de Ensino Médio que sempre trazia trabalho para casa.

"Ele é", eu admiti que enquanto mexi o molho de espaguete no fogão. "Eu mencionei como ele trata sua filha?"

"Eu acho que não", disse ela.

"Ele é, tipo, o pai supremo. Ele a chama de_ querida_ e _amor _e _anjo_ e _princesa_. Ele sempre beija seus cabelos. Ele é assim, tão apaixonado por Emmy. E ela o adora, também. Ela é totalmente uma garotinha do papai. Eu nunca vi nada mais adorável ou emocionante."

"Ela é fofa?"

"A garota mais linda que eu já vi", eu admiti. "Parece tanto com o seu pai."

Rosalie sorriu. "Aposto que vocês dois teriam bebês bonitos."

"Você nem mesmo o viu!" Exclamei. "Como você sabe?"

"Emerson é a criança mais adorável viva, e se Emmy é tão bonita como você diz, então, obviamente, as chances de outra criança ser bonita são boas", disse ela com naturalidade. "E você pode imaginar o casamento? Emerson levando as alianças e Emmy como uma florista! E eu como a dama de honra, obviamente."

"Whoa, whoa, desacelere ai", disse. "Nós nem sequer fomos em um encontro ainda."

Havia um brilho perverso nos olhos dela que me mostrava que todo o trabalho para sua turma foi esquecido. "Bem, então, temos que corrigir isso. Você tem o número dele, certo?"

"Sim", eu disse nervosa.

"Ligue!" ela me incentivou. "Marque um encontro real."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, Rose. Ele é o homem. Ele deve me ligar primeiro. E ele não o fez, então como posso saber se está mesmo interessado?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Isabella Marie Swan, pare de mentir para si mesmo. Ele gosta totalmente de você. Faz apenas um dia desde que você o viu. Talvez ele seja tímido sobre ligar para você. Ligue para ele! Se você não quiser o chamar para um encontro, então o chame para um encontro para brincar das crianças."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Agora estou focando na alimentação do meu filho fazendo algum espaguete. Que está pronto, a propósito. Vou buscar Emerson, ok?"

"Ok", ela suspirou. Entrei na sala, onde Emerson estava assistindo _Dora a Aventureira_. "Hola, señor", eu o cumprimentei.

"Hola, Mama", disse ele de volta. "Eu aprendi a falar 'gato' hoje."

"Oh, realmente?" Perguntei-lhe. "Como é?"

"Gato", ele disse com orgulho.

"Uau", eu disse. "Você vai estar fluente em Espanhol quando terminar de assistir tudo da Dora. Você está pronto para algum espaguete?"

"Si!" Ele saltou e correu para a cozinha para se juntar Rosalie na mesa.

[**N/T:** _Uma coisa importante sobre essa parte, porque não faz nenhum sentido ele aprender a falar gato pela tradução certo? Como a fic é em inglês no caso seria 'cat' e no desenho da Dora nos EUA ela ensina a falar espanhol, e já o desenho aqui no BR ela ensina a falar inglês. Eu até pensei em mudar para o inglês, mas não iria editar a fic._]

Assim que eu tinha servido o macarrão e sentado à mesa, Rosalie virou-se para o meu filho. "Emerson", ela disse docemente. "Você não acha que é uma boa idéia a sua mãe para ligar para o pai Emmy e marcar um encontro para vocês brincarem?"

Os olhos escuros de Emerson se iluminaram. "Sim!" ele exclamou. "Por favor, mamãe?"

Eu suspirei e olhei para Rosalie. "Tia Rosalie esqueceu que a mamãe está muito ocupada."

"Eu acho que você deveria ligar para Edward agora," Rosalie disse, apalpando meu celular que estava deitado sobre a mesa.

Olhei para ele e percebi que o numero de Edward já estava discado. Apenas à espera de alguém para apertar o botão de chamada. "Rose!" Eu engasguei. "Como você sabe o seu número?"

"Peguei em sua bolsa", ela encolheu os ombros.

"Você mexeu na minha bolsa?" Eu quase gritei.

Ela riu e pegou o telefone. "Eu vou ligar para o Edward por você então."

"Não", eu disse, e então olhei com horror quando ela apertou o botão e segurou em seu ouvido. "Está tocando", ela murmurou.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!" Eu gemi, pegando o telefone dela. Emerson deu uma risadinha quando me dei conta que estava, de fato, tocando. Eu congelei, rezando para que Edward não atendesse. Eu era tímida demais para isso.

No entanto, minhas orações não foram respondidas.

"Alô?" A voz de veludo de Edward perguntou, parecendo um pouco triste.

Minha língua parecia que estava colada ao céu da boca.

"Olá?" ele disse novamente.

De alguma forma, eu me recompus. "Ei, Edward?" Eu disse. "É Bella. Hum, Bella Swan."

"Oh! Meu Anjo Ajudante de Sapatos da Payless", ele brincou, soando imediatamente animado. "Eu estava apenas pensando em você."

Tentei ignorar a onda lisonjeira que estava rolando em cima de mim... e as borboletas no meu estômago. "Bons pensamentos, eu espero", eu disse fracamente.

"Sempre", prometeu. "Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem", respondi. Ambos, Rosalie e Emerson estavam olhando para mim com curiosidade franca. "Eu só estava ligando para... hum... discutir os biscoitos de chocolate."

Rosalie bateu palmas alegremente. Ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava me referindo.

"Oh, certo", disse ele. "Eu fiz promessa de ajudar com isso, não foi?"

Eu bufei. "Sim, você fez. Fiquei me perguntando se talvez você e Emmy gostariam de vir na quinta-feira às seis? Eu vou fornecer o jantar para todos nós e os dinossauros para as crianças. E você pode fornecer suas qualidades de dono de casa."

Ele riu. "Amaciante de roupas e tudo?"

Eu ri, tentando não engasgar de nervoso. "Nah, eu tenho bastante disso."

"Claro que você tem", ele respondeu, sua voz soando muito feliz. "O que eu posso levar?"

"Só você e Emmy," Eu disse a ele. "Sério, eu amo cozinhar. Não se preocupe com isso. Lasanha está bem para vocês?" Minha lasanha era a receita favorita de todos.

"Lasanha é perfeito", disse ele. "E eu vou levar uma sobremesa de qualquer maneira... e minhas habilidades de cozinheiro."

"Excelente," eu disse.

"Ok, é um encontro", ele ronronou, e eu quase derreti.

"Sim", eu quase sussurrei. "Hum, tem uma boa semana então."

"Que você tenha uma semana tão linda como você ", ele disse docemente. "Diga ao homenzinho que eu mandei um olá."

"Eu vou", eu prometi. "Vejo vocês em breve, Edward."

"Vejo vocês em breve, Bella."

Eu desliguei. Emerson estava praticamente saltando para cima e para baixo em seu assento. "Eles estão vindo?" ele perguntou.

"Quinta-feira:" Eu disse a ele. "E Edward disse 'olá'."

"Eu gosto de Edward", Emerson anunciou que enquanto eu colocava espaguete em seu prato.

"Sua mãe gosta de Edward, também," Rosalie disse maliciosa.

Eu tossi sem jeito, quase derramando o molho. "Rose, você pode me passar o pão de alho?"

"Claro", ela sorriu inocentemente.

Tempo para mudar de assunto. "Então o que você fez na escola hoje, Clark Kent?"

Ele deu de ombros, girando o macarrão em torno do seu garfo. "Vimos nosso casulo, mas a borboleta ainda não saiu. Isso demora uma eternidade. E nós lemos o livro Pug novamente. É chato, mas a Sra. Milstead disse que a escola não pode comprar livros novos." Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Nós vamos ler mais livros em casa", eu prometi a ele. "Que letra você está aprendendo à escrever esta semana?"

"P", disse ele. "Como em _porco, pregador, pista, _e_ Pug__*****_."

_***Pug:** raça de cachorro._

"Ou porco-espinho", disse Rose, colocando o pão sobre a mesa. "Que tal um porco-espinho rosa?"

Emerson deu uma risadinha. "Não, tia Rosalie. Oh! E eu brinquei com Emmy no recreio! Jogamos tetherball***** até que Mike roubou a bola."

_***Tetherball:** www(.)teamskyline(.)com/productImages/TB100P_1a(.)jpg_

"Mike Newton?" Eu perguntei. "Ele roubou o tetherball? Como?"

"Ele quebrou o cordão," Emerson respondeu calmamente, os olhos tristes. "Mike é mau para todos, exceto Jessica. Eu não sei porque Jessica gosta dele!"

"Você contou a professora?" Rosalie perguntou.

De alguma forma, meu filho já tinha molho por todo o rosto. "Não. Mike é um valentão", disse ele calmamente, soando infeliz.

"Você está bem, Emerson?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele assentiu. "Sim..."

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei-lhe. "Meus Sentidos de Aranha estão apitando."

Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Mike disse algumas coisas más para Emmy. Ele disse que ela é uma perdedora, porque ela não tem uma mãe como ele."

Engasguei com o meu macarrão. "Você... está... falando... sério?" Eu tossi.

"Sim", ele confirmou, olhando para seu prato. "Eu disse a ele para ir embora e ele disse que _eu sou_ um perdedor por não ter um pai."

Rosalie e eu trocamos um olhar. Eu afastei meu prato. "Venha aqui, baby."

Emerson deu um suspiro e mudou-se para sentar no meu colo. Eu levei meu guardanapo e começou a limpar cuidadosamente o molho fora de seu rosto. "Nunca ouça nada de Mike diz" Eu disse-lhe suavemente, meu coração pulsando de dor. "Não é sua culpa que você não tem um pai. Mas adivinhe? Você tem uma mãe que te ama mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo."

"E uma tia que também é sua namorada quente", Rosalie acrescentou.

Emerson abriu um sorriso.

"Lamento que você não tenha um pai", eu disse-lhe sinceramente. "Mas querido, eu te amo mais do que a Tia May ama o Peter Parker. E eu te amo mais do que eu poderia amar qualquer homem que poderia ser seu pai. Você é tudo o que eu preciso, e quando _você_ não pode ter tudo, você _me_ dá tudo. Estamos fazendo isso muito bem sem um pai, certo?"

Ele assenti. "Eu sei, mamãe. Não se preocupe. Estou acostumado a não ter um pai. Embora eu poderia dizer que isso feriu os sentimentos Emmy."

"Você fez a coisa certa ao defendê-la," Eu disse a ele, beijando seu cabelo. "Mas da próxima vez você precisa dizer a uma professora. Mike não pode dizer essas coisas. E Emerson, eu sei que é difícil não ter um pai. Mas é a parte mais dura que faz um super-herói tão poderoso. Peter Parker não tinha uma mãe ou um pai."

Ele sorriu para mim. "Pelo menos eu tenho uma mãe. Eu odeio que Emmy não possa ter uma mãe como eu."

Rosalie ficou por perto até que depois de eu coloquei Emerson na cama lhe dando um beijo e um _eu te amo_. Ela estava me ajudando a lavar a louça quando trouxe uma idéia.

"Você sabe, ele precisa de uma influência do sexo masculino", ela comentou. "Por que você não o deixa sair com Emmett?"

"Eu não quero incomodar Emmett—"

"Emmett adora crianças", ela me interrompeu. "Ele acha que Emerson é o garoto mais valente de todos. Emmett tem um Jeep grande e vídeo game e ele adora _Transformers_. Emerson provavelmente vai gostar de sair com ele."

"Vamos ver", eu respondi.

"É bastante simples: se Emmett não quiser sair com Emerson, então eu estou terminando com ele", ela disse. "Emerson é o meu homem mais importante."

Eu ri. "Acho que meu filho vai ser um mulherengo."

~x~

Eu constrangi Emerson seguindo-o até sua turma de jardim de infância no dia seguinte, mas eu precisava falar com sua professora. Ele foi para a parede dos fundos e pendurou sua mochila em cima do gancho apropriado antes de ir para sua mesa e sentar-se calmamente, com as bochechas vermelhas. Ele tinha herdado esse corar de mim, claro.

Eu suspirei e aproximei da mulher de meia-idade. "Sra. Milstead? Queria saber se posso conversar por um segundo?"

"É claro, a Sra. Swan", ela respondeu antes de corar. Obviamente ela tinha esquecido que eu era a única mãe que não era a senhora "É sobre Emerson? Ele está indo muito bem. Ele é tão bem-comportado e lê como um aluno da primeira série!"

Eu sorri, orgulhosa do meu bebê. "Obrigada", eu disse com gratidão "mas na verdade é sobre um outro estudante. Emerson me disse que Mike Newton estava provocando os outros estudantes, especialmente as crianças que vivem em famílias monoparentais. Emmy Cullen tem tido um problema com Mike também. "

Sra. Milstead estava de queixo caído. "Eu não tinha idéia. Emmy não é um dos meus alunos, mas eu sei quem ela é. Vou assistir Mike e ver se ele continua o bullying."

"Eu preferiria que você conversasse com os seus pais", respondi secamente. "Não foi divertido ontem à noite confortar Emerson sobre o fato de que ele não tem um pai."

"Isso é o que acontece quando uma criança vem de um lar desfeito", disse ela friamente. "Especialmente com os pais jovens."

Agora o _meu_ queixo caiu. _Como ela se atreve!_ "Isso não é da sua conta", eu estalei. "Você acabou de admitir que Emerson Swan é um dos seus alunos mais inteligentes, e bem-comportados, e eu sou a razão pela qual ele é tão feliz e saudável. Se você não vai falar com o Sr. e Sra. Newton, então eu vou."

"Não, claro que vou", ela disse apressadamente. "Eu não queria ofendê-la. É que, bem, você deve esperar que o seu filho seja condenado ao isolamento por suas más decisões. É assim que os seres humanos são, Srta. Swan."

"Emerson _não_ foi uma má decisão", respondi. "E eu nunca espero que o meu filho seja condenado ao isolamento. Quero um fim nisso agora. Sou amiga pessoal do de pai Emmy Cullen, e se ela continua a ser intimidada, então eu vou até ele e digo essa conversa toda."

"Isso não será necessário", ela garantou. "Eu vou cuidar disso."

Eu respirei fundo e assenti. "Certo", eu suspirei. "Obrigada, Sra. Milstead. Eu realmente tenho que começar a trabalhar agora. E a propósito, não há nada_ quebrado_ sobre o meu lar. É tão limpo, arrumado, seguro e amoroso quando o seu."

"Claro, Srta. Swan", ela disse, desconfortável. "Eu realmente sinto muito por ofender você."

Saí da sala de aula sem me despedir de Emerson, ele havia sido humilhado o bastante. É desnecessário dizer, que eu estava furiosa, mas aquela quarta-feira terrível teve um lado positivo.

Edward Cullen vai na minha casa amanhã.

* * *

><p><strong>Crianças são cruéis! Tomara que a Emmy não tenha ficado triste com o que o Mike disse. E essa professora do Emerson quem pensa que é para falar alguma coisa? Argh.<strong>

**Como vocês foram ótimos na última meta, que tal mais uma? Se chegarem a 80 reviews eu posto o capítulo 4 na quarta. E é perfeito, é o capitulo que o Edward vai para a casa da Bella *-***

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. Biscoitos

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Aviso da Autora: **Acho que eu deveria avisar que isso foi inspirado no filme "Um Dia Especial", com George Clooney e Michelle Pfeiffer. É um filme extremamente bonito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Biscoitos <strong>

**Bella PDV**

"Oof!" Exclamei quando um flash vermelho e azul corria, envolvendo os braços em torno das minhas pernas. Um Homem-Aranha muito pequeno tinha acabado de me abordar em um grande abraço. "Uh, oi, Homem-Aranha. Você viu meu filho?"

Emerson riu e puxou a máscara. "Sou eu, mamãe! A minha nova roupa não é legal?"

"Muito legal", eu disse lentamente. "Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"Emmett", explicou feliz, apontando para o Duende Verde bastante grande que estava sentado no sofá de Rosalie.

Emmett removeu a máscara e acenou para mim. "Ei, Bella".

"Emmett", eu suspirei, "Você é muito doce, mas não pode continuar comprando-lhe essas coisas!"

"É claro que posso", Emmett respondeu, segurando na gola de sua roupa volumosa. "Eu já tinha a fantasia de Duende para o Halloween, mas eu precisava de um super-herói para lutar."

Rosalie saiu da cozinha. "O quê?" Perguntei sarcasticamente. "Você não está vestida como Mary Jane Watson?"

Rose franziu o nariz. "Kirsten Dunst? Você está brincando comigo? Eu sou muito mais bonita."

"Eu concordo", Emmett interrompeu.

"Pare!" Emerson gritou antes bater seu corpo contra Emmett. "Ela é minha!"

Emmett gargalhou e jogou Emerson sobre suas costas, segurando-o pelos pés. "Acho que preciso para esmagar uma aranha..."

"Não!" Emerson implorou. "Mãe! Tia Rosalie! Ajuda!"

Rose e eu rimos antes que eu fosse recuperar o meu filho. Eu o peguei e embalei contra mim. Ele era tão grande e pesado. "Vamos, Aranha. Você tem que ir limpar o seu quarto."

"Ah, mãe, por quê?" resmungou.

"Porque Emmy e seu pai vão chegar hoje à noite", eu o lembrei. "E eu tenho que preparar uma lasanha e 300 biscoitos de chocolate, então não reclame. Venha, você pode dirigir."

"Sério?" ele perguntou, com a boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

Eu ri. "Claro, quando você tiver dezesseis anos."

"Você é má, mamãe."

O coloquei para baixo e bati nele brincando. "Mas você me ama. Vá trocar de roupa. Lá fora está congelando."

Emerson andou em direção ao banheiro.

"Então?" Rosalie sorriu para mim. "Você está animada com seu primeiro encontro em cinco anos?"

"Caminhando para me fazer soar patética", eu revirei os olhos. "E não é um encontro. É uma um encontro para brincar."

"Você não vai usar o seu moletom não é?" ela perguntou em horror.

"E cheirar a mofo?" Eu respondi. "Não, obrigada. Eu não sei o que vou vestir. Eu não estou colocando muita atenção nisso."

"Bella", ela gemeu. "Deixe-me ir escolher uma roupa do meu armário."

"Rose..."

Ela saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse discordar.

"Você pode muito bem desistir", Emmett disse-me. "Ela é tão tenaz quando isso vem."

"Acredite, eu sei", respondeu. "Quando me mudei para Washington, eu já estava grávida. Rosalie foi a minha primeira amiga e, definitivamente, levantou-se por mim quando as pessoas eram cruéis."

"Isso soa como ela", ele sorriu. "Beleza, inteligência, e uma valentona, tudo em uma."

"Essa é uma descrição muito apropriada", eu concordei. "Oh, hey, obrigada por sair com Emerson. Isso realmente significa muito."

"Não é nenhum problema", ele me assegurou. "Emerson é o garoto mais legal que eu conheci em muito tempo. Ele é uma viagem."

"Isso ele é", eu concordei, assim que Rosalie veio correndo para mim, segurando um suéter azul e um cinto de ouro.

"Vista isso com jeans", ela me mandou. "Ponha o cinto sobre o suéter."

"Obrigada", eu disse, sabendo que era melhor do que discutir com ela. Olhei para o corredor "Emerson, querido, o relógio está andando!"

Ele finalmente saiu. Eu o ajudei a fechar o casaco e endireitei seu boné. Depois que meu filho agradeceu a Emmett e Rose por uma tarde divertida, partimos para a minha casa.

Eu já tinha montado a lasanha na noite anterior e congelado, então apenas coloquei no forno com uma forma de pão de alho. Eu também tinha comprado os ingredientes para os biscoitos, e os arrumei sobre o balcão.

Eu dei uma olhava em Emerson e o vi responsavelmente arrumar os seus brinquedos e livros. Depois disso, eu fui e me troquei, seguindo as instruções de Rosalie. Ela era um gênio, é claro. O suéter com gola de crochê era extremamente lisonjeiro e o azul era bonito com minha pele pálida. Eu deixei meu cabelo solto, deixando meus cachos caírem sobre meu ombro, e o escovei. Eu até adicionei algum rímel, blush e batom, que, provavelmente, revelava o quão grande a minha paixão por Edward era. Eu geralmente desprezava aplicar maquiagem.

Eu tinha dado instruções para Edward chegar à minha casa, então depois eu corri pelo apartamento e o arrumei, apenas sentei e esperei. Emerson parecia animado e impaciente, ele muitas vezes não tinha muitos amigos. Os pais realmente poderiam ser cruéis...

"Vem cá", eu disse sentando no sofá.

Ele andou até mim e ficou entre minhas pernas.

Puxei-o para mim, beijando seus cabelos negros. "Eu não consigo amar você o suficiente", eu reclamei levemente, esfregando suas costas. "Você está ficando muito grande e velho para a mamãe, hein?"

Ele sorriu. "_Mamãe_..."

"Oh, me anime", eu revirei os olhos, beijando seu rosto e deixando uma marca vermelha em seu pescoço.

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Você está deixando batom em mim!"

"Sinto muito", respondi, lambendo meu polegar e o usando para limpar a maquiagem da pele dele. "Eu pareço bem?"

"Você está bonita", ele garantiu.

"Obrigada, pequeno," eu respondi, esfregando o meu nariz em seus cabelos negros.

A campainha tocou, em seguida, e nós dois fomos para a porta. Olhei pelo olho mágico antes de abrir a porta. Sim, eram os Cullen.

"Oi", eu disse brilhantemente. "Vamos entrem, está frio ai fora!"

"Obrigado," Edward respondeu, fazendo Emmy entrar. Ela usava um casaco rosa que se parecia com o casaco preto de seu pai. Assim que eles entraram, Edward se inclinou para desabotoar o casaco de sua filha.

"Vamos, Emmy!" Emerson convidou a sua amiga. Eles correram para a sala.

"O armário é bem aqui" eu disse Edward enquanto ele tirou seu casaco, abrindo a porta.

"Obrigado", ele disse novamente enquanto o ajudei a pendurar os casacos. "Está realmente desagradável lá fora. Oh, a propósito, isto é para nossa anfitriã adorável." Ele levantou uma tigela grande de plástico.

"Oh, doce," eu disse, pegando dele e espreitando sob a tampa. Foi um lote de brownies de aparência deliciosa. "Wow, isso parece incrível."

"A receita é da minha mãe, mas Emmy e eu fizemos."

"Muito obrigada. Venha para a cozinha. A lasanha está quase pronta."

Entrei na cozinha e abri o forno. Estava, de fato, quase pronto.

"Esse cheiro é delicioso", ele observou, enquanto me endireitei e virei para olhá-lo.

Eu sorri. "Obrigada! Como foi o seu dia?"

Ele se encolheu. "Eu tenho um prazo muito estreito e meu artigo ainda não saiu."

"Sobre o que é o seu artigo?" Eu perguntei enquanto pegava dois copos.

Ele corou. "Se você está tão curiosa, por que não compra a edição deste mês?"

Eu dei-lhe um olhar engraçado. "É algo constrangedor…?"

"É algo que eu não sei nada, desde que eu não sou uma mulher", ele disse secamente. "O editor-chefe às vezes fica um pouco exausto, para dizer o mínimo, e ele se esquece que os homens não sabem nada sobre as coisas... de mulher."

Sorri. "Gostaria de chá gelado, suco, ou água?"

"Água está bom", disse ele. "Então, de quantos biscoitos estamos falando?"

"Trezentos", eu disse enquanto lhe dei um copo de água. "Tenho todos os ingredientes. Você quer começar agora, ou depois que nós jantarmos?"

"Você é a dona de casa", ele sorriu torto. "Você decide. E isso é um monte de ingredientes." Ele olhou o balcão cheio de açúcar, farinha e manteiga.

Dei de ombros. "Receita da vovó. Ela era grande sobre a farinha branca e xarope de milho."

De repente eu senti um aroma muito forte de tomate e queijo que estava beirando o queimado. "Pote!" Exclamei, às pressas puxando a lasanha para fora. Graças a Deus não estava queimado... _minha mão_ estava queimada.

Edward riu levemente. "Eu vejo que você tem profanações para uma criança pequena também."

"Sim, muito", eu concordei, correndo para a pia. "Pote, carambola, filho de um quebra-nozes, queijo e arroz, molho tártaro..."

"Eu sei molho tártaro é do Bob Esponja, mas o filho de um quebra-nozes?"

Coloquei a água fria sobre a minha mão queimada. "Sim... é de _Elf_, com Will Ferrell. Você viu isso?"

"Eu temo que não. Você queimou sua mão?"

"Só um pouco."

Ele me deu um olhar divertido antes de pegar o pano de prato do balcão e correr para a geladeira para colocar gelo.

"Obrigada", eu disse, meu rosto em chamas. Eu nunca tinha sido desajeitada na cozinha. Por que eu estava assim agora?

_Porque Edward Cullen perturba você._

Eu revirei os olhos mentalmente para mim mesma, antes de ir para a sala de estar. Emerson e Emmy estavam brincando com os dinossauros de plástico de Emerson. "Ei, gente?" Eu chamei a atenção deles. "O jantar está pronto."

"Vamos lá", Emerson incentivou Emmy. "A lasanha da minha mãe é o melhor."

Voltei para a cozinha. "O que Emmy vai beber?"

"O suco é perfeito", respondeu ele.

Puxei alguns pratos e copos do armário. "Vou deixar que você coloque o seu prato e o de Emmy. Eu não sei quanto vocês comem."

"Mãe," Emerson disse, enquanto caminhavam para a cozinha, ambos segurando um dinossauro. "Podemos assistir _Em Busca do Vale Encantado_ agora?"

"Depois que comermos, querido", eu respondi. "Edward vai ter que ficar aqui por um tempo para me ajudar a fazer os biscoitos." Eu dei ao meu novo amigo um olhar aguçado.

Ele simplesmente sorriu. "Será uma honra. Emmy, quanta fome você tem amor?"

"_Muita_ fome", a menina adorável respondeu. "Adivinha o quê, papai! Emerson tem um Comp-sóg-na-to!" Ela ergueu a dinossauro muito pequeno depois de cuidadosamente dizer a palavra grande.

"Eu não estou familiarizado com esse," Edward disse se desculpando. Sorrindo para mim mesma, eu coloquei os copos de suco para as crianças.

"Era do tamanho de uma galinha", explicou Emmy. "Ele comia insetos e lagartos minúsculos. Não dinossauros. Senhorita Bella, então você sabe o que esse _dinossauro _significa?"

"Eu acho que não," Eu sorri para ela, já cativada pelo seu charme. "E você pode me chamar apenas de Bella, querida."

"Significa _lagarto terrível_", ela me disse animadamente quando seu pai a fazia sentar à mesa. "Um homem chamado Richard Owen criou essa palavra. Mas o Comp-sóg-na-to não comiam lagartos terríveis. Comia _pequenos lagartos_, como nos comerciais da Geico."

Edward riu baixinho. "Eles têm um monte de comerciais da Geico no National Geographic, não é doce menina?"

"Sim", ela sorriu. "Vovô me contou sobre o Comp-sóg-na-to."

Sentei Emerson ao lado de Emmy e depois tomei o lugar ao lado de Edward.

"Isso é tão bom, mãe," Emerson me cumprimentou, já mergulhando em sua lasanha.

"Sim, é," Emmy concordou. "Bella, você sabia que o dinossauro com o maior cérebro era o Troodon? Eles acham que ele é o mais inteligente dos dinossauros. Mas vovô diz que um cérebro grande não faz de você inteligente, porque eu sou tão pequena e eu sou a menina mais inteligente que ele já viu."

Edward tossiu de repente. "Emmy, amor, todos nós sabemos que você não tem um problema com a auto-estima, mas seja um pouco humilde."

"Não, acho que concordo com o seu avô," Eu disse, comendo a minha lasanha enquanto o gelo estava na minha mão. "Você é uma menina extremamente inteligente. Sabia que o estegossauro tinha um cérebro do tamanho de uma noz?"

"Sim", ela respondeu. "Eles acham que ele era o mais idiota dos dinossauros, mas vovô diz que simplesmente não é verdade." Notei que ela caiu em um sotaque britânico no final de sua frase.

Edward se sentiu compelido a explicar. "Meu pai é de Londres. Ele veio para os EUA para um período de férias, viu a minha mãe, e nunca desviou o olhar. Ele está aqui há 25 anos, mas seu sotaque ainda é muito forte-"

"Como os Beatles", Emmy terminou por ele.

"Modos, querida," Edward a repreendeu suavemente. "E sim, eu suponho que ele fala como os Beatles, mas é aí que as semelhanças terminam. Sem qualquer talento musical. Mas ele é um renomado cientista da universidade. Senhorita Emily Juliet Cullen é a menina dos seus olhos." Carinhosamente, ele alisou os cachos de sua filha. "Ems adora imitar sua voz."

"Emmy", Emerson saltou, "Qual é o seu dinossauro favorito?"

"O Velociraptor", ela disse confiante. "Eles eram os dinossauros que poderiam falar uns com os outros e fazer sinais com as mãos."

"Como eles podem descobrir isso a partir de fósseis?" Eu perguntei a Edward em voz baixa, que só me deu um olhar tipo, _Diga-me sobre isso._

"Qual é o seu favorito?" Emmy perguntou ao meu filho.

"O Euo-plo-cé-fa-lo", Emerson disse cuidadosamente. "Pode esmagar ossos com sua cauda. É como o Coisa do _Quarteto Fantástico_."

"Quem é seu super-herói favorito?" Edward perguntou, obviamente aproveitando uma conversa longa de dinossauros. Fiquei imaginando o quanto do vocabulário de Emmy consistia em termos arqueológicos.

"Ou o Superman ou Homem-Aranha," Emerson disse, pensativo. "Nem Batman, porque a mãe não me deixava ver _O Cavaleiro das Trevas_. Eu não sei o por que." Ele me deu um olhar triste.

"Quando você for mais velho", eu prometi a ele. "Eu o vi com a tia Rosalie, e foi bem difícil baby."

"Não foi tão bom", Edward tentou acalmar Emerson. "Fiquei decepcionado. Eu não deixaria Emmy vê-lo, também."

E assim passou o resto da nossa conversa do jantar. Emmy continuava a compartilhar seu vasto conhecimento científico e Emerson apenas sorvia disso. Eu podia ver algo em seus olhos quando ele olhava para ela, tão tolo quanto soa para um menino de cinco anos de idade. Eu não poderia dizer se era uma paixão ou admiração ou apenas gratidão de ter um amigo.

Quando as crianças terminaram a lasanha, eu deslizei _Em Busca do Vale Encantado_ no leitor de DVD. As crianças deitaram sobre seus estômagos no tapete, ainda segurando os dinossauros de plástico, e comeram os deliciosos brownies que Edward tinha trazido. Emerson tinha visto o filme tantas vezes que ele poderia usar seus brinquedos para agir como as cenas. Eu me perguntei se eles iriam fazer uma performance.

"Vamos começar?" Perguntei enquanto voltei para a cozinha.

Edward sorriu para mim, fazendo meu coração disparar. "Vamos. A propósito, essa lasanha estava... wow".

"Obrigada", eu corei com uma risada feminina involuntária. "Outra das receitas da vovó."

"Ela parece que foi uma mulher incrível. O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Eu vou mostrar a você," eu respondi colocando o forno para pré-aquecer. "Eu pedi a batedeira da minha amiga de Rosalie, para que possamos fazer tudo em dobro. A lista de medições está aqui. Nessa tigela, misture a manteiga, o açúcar mascavo e açúcar granulado. Adicione o xarope de milho, o ovo e a baunilha e bata até ficar bem misturado. Mas o truque é deixar a massa leve e fofa. Você pode fazer isso?"

Ele bufou. "Talvez você devesse mostrar-me como."

Eu ri novamente. "Tudo bem. Dois tabletes de manteiga, três/quartos de xícara de açúcar mascavo, meia xícara de açúcar," Eu disse enquanto coloquei os ingredientes específicos dentro da tigela. "Você não fez os brownies muito deliciosos?"

"Sim, mas eu sei como _misturar_. Eu não sei como fazê-lo _leve e fofo_."

Eu riu. "Ok, bobo. Colocou meia xícara de açúcar?"

Ele entregou para mim, os dedos roçando um no outro. Ele fez o meu batimento cardíaco aumentar tanto que eu corei. Eu não tinha sentido esse delicioso arrepio de esperança, antecipação, e paixão em tanto tempo.

Depois que eu derramei na tigela, peguei o mixer e coloquei os batedores. "Dê-me aqui a sua mão", eu pedi em voz baixa.

Nossos dedos entrelaçaram de forma que eu automaticamente guiei a mão para o mixer. Nós seguramos a alça juntos, sua mão sob minha. Não querendo quebrar o nossas mãos juntas, eu bati liguei o mixer e coloquei os batedores na massa.

Batedor de repente espalhou tudo em toda parte, arruinando a atmosfera maravilhosamente calma.

"Whoa!" nós dois gritamos. Eu rapidamente apertei o botão para desligar e deixei o mixer cair.

"Sinto muito", eu disse. "Eu totalmente não quis fazer-"

Ele riu e colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios. "Bella, está tudo bem. Na verdade, você está bastante adorável com massa em seu rosto." Para provar seu ponto, ele roubou alguma massa do meu rosto com um dedo antes de saborear.

Ok, então eu posso ser uma mãe, mas eu ainda era uma mulher de 21 anos, e a parte jovem em mim descobriu que esse pai amoroso era incrivelmente sexy. A frase DILF***** veio à mente. Então é claro que eu estava um pouco congelada, sem saber como reagir. Seus lindos olhos verdes ardiam para mim...

_*** DILF:** 'Dad I'd like to fuck' que traduzido literalmente é 'Pai que eu gostaria de foder'._

E depois fomos interrompidos por meu celular tocando.

Eu suspirei baixinho enquanto me afastei dele para atender. Era Charlie.

"Ei, papai", eu disse levemente.

"Ei, Bells." Sua voz parecia triste e estressada.

"Você não parece bom", eu disse, observando Edward enquanto usou a toalha de papel para limpar a massa no balcão. Eu podia ver um rumor no seu rosto também.

"Sim, eu tenho uma má notícia. Você sabe quem são os Atearas da reserva?"

"Sim, claro."

"Logan sumiu."

"Espere", eu disse com uma voz em pânico. "Ele não é o garoto com síndrome de Down?"

"Sim", Charlie suspirou.

"Oh meu Deus!" Exclamei. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ele simplesmente se afastou. Achamos que ele está na floresta. De qualquer forma, eu duvido que seja capaz de ir para a peça de Emerson. Diga-lhe que sinto muito."

"Não se preocupe com isso, pai", eu assegurei. "Achar Logan é muito mais importante. Você ainda vai chegar a ver a peça do Dia dos Namorados."

"Obrigado, Bells. Você ainda vem para o Ação de Graças?"

"É claro. Nós mal podemos esperar."

Depois que eu desliguei o telefone, Edward me deu um olhar engraçado, então eu expliquei que meu pai era o chefe de polícia e, em seguida, a situação Logan.

"Nossa que melado", Edward disse baixinho, usando outro palavrão 'para crianças'. "Isso é horrível. Eu não posso imaginar o que eu faria se Emmy desaparecesse."

"Eu sei que você quer dizer", eu concordei. "Emerson é o meu mundo. Felizmente, Forks e La Push é uma comunidade pequena. Eles vão encontrá-lo de uma forma ou de outra. As pessoas realmente cuidam uns dos outros lá embaixo."

Eu observei que Edward ainda tinha massa no rosto, então eu usei um papel toalha para limpá-lo. Ele sorriu para mim. "Obrigado, Bella".

"Não tem problema. Agora que eu fiz uma bagunça, vamos tentar novamente?"

Desta vez eu arrumei o mixe direito, e as faíscas fluíam pelas minhas veias enquanto segurei sua mão, orientando a mistura suave. Finalmente, eu já não tinha uma desculpa para guiá-lo, mas ele não parecia querer me deixar ir. Ele colocou a mão levemente na minha cintura.

Quando a massa estava leve e macio, acrescentei os outros ingredientes e ele misturou. Nós enrolamos a massa em bolinhas para fazer os cookies.

"Então seu pai é um policial", ele meditou. "E sua mãe?"

Tentei não revirar os olhos ao pensar em minha mãe. "Cinco anos atrás, ela era uma professora de jardim de infância no Arizona, e imagino que ela ainda seja." Baixei a voz para um sussurro. "Eu não tenho falado com ela desde o dia depois do meu décimo sexto aniversário, quando eu descobri que estava grávida de Emerson."

"Oh", Edward disse com tristeza. "Sinto muito."

Dei de ombros. "Quem perde é ela, confie em mim. Ela enviou-me para viver com meu pai para que eu não pudesse 'envergonha-la'... mas foi só porque ela era recém-casada com um homem muito jovem e não queria um bebê recém-nascido nos seus dias. Mandei-lhe uma foto minha e Emerson depois que ele nasceu, mas eu nunca recebi uma resposta. Então ela não é mais uma parte da minha vida. E quanto a sua mãe? "

"Ela é uma arquiteta", disse ele levemente. "E sim, ela ficou chateada quando Tanya e eu dissemos sobre a Emmy... mas ela deu a volta quando viu o primeiro ultra-som."

"Você tem muita sorte", eu disse suavemente.

Ele assentiu. "Sim, meus pais são extremamente ricos, mas eu ainda tive que fazer isso sozinho. Eu tenho um emprego e encontrei um apartamento para Tanya e eu, mas é claro que em sua grande tradição, ela só se aproveitou de mim. No momento em que ela se foi, eu estava sem dinheiro. Mamãe e papai ficavam com Emmy para eu ir à escola, mas todo o resto era minha responsabilidade." Ele suspirou.

"Confie em mim, é realmente difícil ter 17 anos de idade e ter que chamar o seu pai muito religioso e dizer, 'Ei, papai, eu não tenho leite e fraldas e meu bebê está com fome.' É claro que eles nunca fariam Emmy e eu ficarmos sem uma refeição, mas eu ainda aprendi a ter responsabilidade. "

Meu coração se partiu. "Sim, eu posso imaginar. Felizmente o meu pai me ajudou financeiramente até que eu tirei meu diploma, por isso Emerson e eu nunca perdemos uma refeição também. Depois que eu comecei o meu trabalho, ele parou de me ajudar, mas sei que ele ainda o faria se eu precisasse."

Edward assentiu. "Sim, eu tive uma bolsa de estudos para a universidade. Mamãe trabalha em casa, então ela manteve Emmy, enquanto eu ia para a escola durante o dia e trabalhava na maioria das noites. Eu tenho o meu diploma de jornalismo e consegui encontrar um trabalho logo de cara. Embora o dinheiro ainda seja apertado."

"Sim, Papai Noel não abençoa Emerson tanto quando faz com as outras crianças", eu suspirei.

"O mesmo para Emmy. No entanto ela está feliz e saudável."

Eu sorri para ele. "Nós dois somos ótimos pais, eu acho. Pronto para o próximo lote?"

Nós caímos em um padrão de mistura de uma tigela de massa juntos — nós aparentemente gostamos um pouco desse jogo de flertes — enquanto colocávamos os biscoitos no forno. Eu fui e dei Emerson e Emmy alguns biscoitos e um copo de leite para cada um, e eles pareciam aprovar.

Edward limpou a garganta, desconfortável. "Então você não foi esteve em um relacionamento desde o pai de Emerson."

Eu bufei. "É tão óbvio? Não, e Jacob Black realmente não conta como um relacionamento de qualquer forma. Ele era apenas rebelde com uma moto que balançou através de Phoenix, e nos tornamos amigos... ele me levou nessa moto linda por uns minutos, eu lhe disse que estava grávida."

"Sim, eu não tive outro relacionamento, também."

"Pode ser mais fácil para você," eu meditei. "Você não tem o peso da gravidez, e, pelo menos, as garotas pensam que um cara com um bebê é bonito."

Ele visivelmente zombou. "Oh, sim certo! _Venha para minha casa_ realmente não funciona quando tem de interromper a sessão de amasso porque o monitor do bebê está apitado." Eu poderia dizer pelo seu sorriso que ele estava brincando comigo.

Eu ri. "Eu nunca fui tão longe com uma sessão de amasso."

"Bem, eu não posso mesmo dizer que você teve um bebê, se isso te faz sentir melhor. Você é linda em todos os sentidos, especialmente vestida de azul."

Corei profundamente. "Obrigada", murmurei. "Eu realmente não posso acreditar que Tanya te deixou."

"Ela não me deixou", ele murmurou. "Ela deixou _Emmy_. Isso é o que eu não entendo."

"Sua filha é tão inteligente."

Um sorriso logo se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "A culpa do meu pai... mas ela é uma pequena especialista em moda também. Isso é da minha irmã. Ela prefere roupas, sapatos e prendedores de cabelo aos brinquedos, o que eu acho estranho para uma criança de cinco anos de idade..."

Eu ri. "Eu nunca fui assim. Preferi fazer tortas de barro e brincar no chão. Então eu acho que eu estava destinada a ter um filho."

"Você tem algum sonho de casar e ter mais filhos?"

Mordi o lábio enquanto mexi mais ingredientes. "Hum... sim, eu quero encontrar um pai para Emerson. Mas ao mesmo tempo, é difícil para mim confiar em um homem... Jacob realmente me decepcionou. Além disso o marido da minha mãe foi a principal razão pela qual ela me chutou para fora. Os homens têm realmente me decepcionado, com exceção de meu pai. E, ter outros filhos... um dia, talvez? Agora é tudo sobre Emerson."

Ele assentiu, concordando.

"E você?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele sorriu. "Eu quero um filho. Eu estava esperando por um menino, mas eu não trocaria Emmy por qualquer jogador de baseball. É uma espécie de incrível o quão bom eu me tornei em fazer trança no cabelo e ajudando-a a colocar meia-calça."

Eu ri. "Ela é muito preciosa, e sempre está linda. Você está fazendo um bom trabalho."

Seu rosto se iluminou com uma memória repentina. "Aqui está uma história engraçada que deve perfurar o meu cartão de homem: Emmy tinha três anos e tinha o mais bonito cabelo ondulado, pensei que estava ótimo, mas minha mãe disse que ela tinha que tirar as pontas duplas e ela precisava desesperadamente de um corte. EU nem mesmo sabia o que eram pontas duplas... de qualquer maneira, levei Emmy para um cabeleireiro e disse-lhes que só cuidar das pontas duplas. Cortaram uma polegada, e eu literalmente comecei a chorar. Emmy estava amando a atenção e todo o processo de cortar o cabelo. E lá estava eu, com 20 anos de idade, berrando por causa de um _corte de cabelo_."

Eu não consegui segurar a risada. "Espere, você chorou na frente de todos?"

Ele assentiu culpado. "Sim. Foi tão humilhante, mas cortes de cabelo são_ difíceis_ para pais. Minha mãe ou Alice – minha irmã – agora a leva para cortar o cabelo. Uma coisa é certa: ela jamais vai pintar o cabelo ou cortá-lo curto, desde que esteja sob meu teto."

"Uau", eu disse. "Eu mantenho o cabelo Emerson de curto porque o seu pai tinha cabelos longos... Eu só não consigo lidar com o constante lembrete visual. Mas sim, eu posso ver onde isso seria um pouco traumatizante para você."

Ele me cutucou brincadeira. "Você está dizendo que eu estou traumatizado?"

"Não", eu disse antes de pensar. "Eu estou dizendo que você é realmente muito fofo."

O sorriso em seu rosto era como uma manhã de Natal. "Então você acha que eu sou fofo?"

Revirei os olhos. "Bem, você disse que eu sou adorável e linda."

"Posso dizê-lo novamente algum dia?"

Eu ri do olhar esperançoso em seu rosto. "Talvez... se você manter a mistura desses cookies da forma correta."

Ele revirou os olhos alegremente enquanto eu caminhava para o forno para retirar outro lote. Eu tentei evitar provar na frente dele porque não queria seria parecido com um porco na frente dele, mas enfim, eu não podia resistir mais. Eu enchi um copo de leite e molhei um biscoito quente.

_Assim como vovó._

"Você já provou?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele sorriu torto, com enquanto o rosto traiu um pouco de culpa. "Eu estive provando alguns."

"Mas você já criou a clássica combinação de biscoito de chocolate e leite?"

"Eu não acredito que o fiz."

Eu mergulhei outro biscoito no leite frio e levei até os seus lábios. Ele cautelosamente deu uma mordida de uma maneira extremamente sexy e fez um ruído profundo de satisfação.

"Então, o caminho para o coração de um homem é pelo estômago?" Eu o provoquei.

Ele me deixou alimentá-lo com o resto do biscoito. "Certamente não é uma má teoria."

Terminamos os biscoitos da mesma maneira: conversas profundas sobre tudo, de sorvete para vacinas, e a suave inocente paquera. No fim tínhamos organizado os biscoitos em embalagens plásticas.

"Oh meu Deus!" Edward exclamou quando viu o relógio. "Já são dez horas!"

Eu não tinha percebido que era tão tarde. Corremos para a sala para encontrar o filme terminado e nossos filhos dormindo no tapete.

"Emmy geralmente vai para a cama às oito e meia", ele explicou, olhando com ternura para a filha.

"O mesmo vale para Emerson." Eu fui e alisei o cabelo do meu filho para fora de seu rosto. Ele tinha um tricerátopo abraçado contra o peito.

"Acho melhor eu ir embora", Edward disse com um pouco de pesar, foi para a sala pegar o casaco.

"Foi uma noite muito divertida", eu disse ele. "Obrigada por me ajudar com a minha tarefa. Você não sabe o quanto eu aprecio isso."

"Não, foi uma carga de diversão", ele sorriu, puxando casaco rosa de Emmy. "E eu acho que Emmy gostou também. Claro que ela nunca vai comer lasanha do papai novamente, desde que o meu vem do corredor de alimentos congelados."

Eu ri baixinho e o segui de volta para a sala de estar. Enquanto ele levantou-se Emmy, eu o ajudei a colocar o casaco em cima dela. Finalmente, ele a tinha aninhada, a cabeça da pequena doce descansando em seu ombro. Ela nem sequer mexeu.

Fui com ele até a porta. "Ei, eu tenho uma pergunta", disse ele, parando com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Oh?"

"Sim..." Ele mordeu o lábio nervosamente. "Você será meu encontro da peça amanhã?"

"Sua família não está vindo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Meus pais estão fora da cidade, e Alice tem uma aula a noite."

Eu sorri para ele. "Bem, então, é claro. Eu adoraria ser seu encontro. Nós não temos de pegar as crianças depois da escola, não é?"

Ele assentiu. "Não, eles estarão na escola durante toda a tarde trabalhando na peça. A peça será às seis, de modo que eu posso buscá-la às cinco e meia?"

"Tudo bem." Eu assenti. "Isso soa incrível."

Ele sorriu e se curvou para beijar minha bochecha. "Boa noite, Bella. Obrigado por um fabuloso jantar, sobremesa, e conversa."

"Não, obrigada _você_. É legal ter muito em comum com alguém", eu respondi com a minha bochecha formigando e meu coração disparado.

Ele me deu seu sorriso torto mais bonito. "Vejo você amanhã."

"Boa noite, Edward."

Fechei a porta atrás dele e silenciosamente levei Emerson para a sua cama. Depois que eu o coloquei em seu pijama e o cobri, fui para o meu quarto para colocar o meu pijama.

Eu já tinha uma mensagem de texto de Rosalie: _Então, como foi o encontro com o Sr. Perfeito?_

Eu ansiosamente respondi com uma palavra: _Perfeito._

E então eu fiz uma dança bastante infantil no meu colchão.

* * *

><p><strong>Quem amou o Edward misturando a massa para ficar leve e fofa? Haha eles são muito lindos *-*<strong>

**Como vocês também são pessoas fofas e lindas eu decidi postar um dia antes! Obrigada pelos comentários :')**

**Já que vocês amam tanto a fic, vou dar outra meta. Com 120 reviews eu posto o capítulo 5 na sexta que tal? É só todas as pessoas que comentaram no capítulo anterior deixar uma review que batem a meta. O capítulo 5 é P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O porque acontece uma coisa que... _huuum_ vou deixar vocês na curiosidade.**

**Antes de terminar vou recomendar uma fic que eu betei, é muito linda e vocês vão amar, se chama 'Save Me' e é da Frida Cullen s/7726541/1/**

**Beijos e nos encontramos em breve  
><strong>

**xx**


	5. A Peça

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Aviso da Autora: **Acho que eu deveria avisar que isso foi inspirado no filme "Um Dia Especial", com George Clooney e Michelle Pfeiffer. É um filme extremamente bonito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – A Peça<strong>

**Bella PDV**

A fantasia de sapo que Rosalie fez era claramente superior a qualquer outra fantasia caseira. Ela realmente o fez um sapo, com seda, lantejoulas e olhos arregalados. Até mesmo a professora conservadora de Emerson me cumprimentou. Eu aceitei isso graciosamente, acrescentando o tempo que tinha me levado para fazê-lo. Foi uma pequena mentira, mas poderia muito bem explodir sua mente, certo?

O trabalho foi incrivelmente lento. Foi sexta-feira antes da Ação de Graças e as pessoas estavam, obviamente, mais preocupadas em fazer as malas e pegar aviões do que em deixar os seus dentes limpos. Eu acabei sentando junto com os outros funcionários e discutimos os planos de Ação de Graças.

"O que você e seu lindo filho vão fazer para o dia de Ação de Graças?" uma higienista chamada Ângela me perguntou.

Sorri imediatamente. "Ele tem toda a semana livre da escola. É por isso que eu fiquei tão animada quando Dr. Gerandy anunciou que estava nos dando essa semana de folga. Eu acho que na segunda e terça vamos fazer chocolate quente e biscoitos de gengibre e assistir filmes de feriado. Eu não posso dar ao luxo de ir patinar no gelo ou qualquer coisa. Vamos passar quarta, quinta, sexta e sábado com meu pai em Forks. Estou em êxtase, para ser honesta."

"Isso soa perfeito", Angela concordou. "Ben e eu vamos para a casa dos seus pais na quarta-feira e quinta-feira. Vou passar o Black Friday com a sua mãe." Ela revirou os olhos. "Talvez uma tempestade virá e não seremos capazes de sair. Ele e eu estaríamos muito melhores tendo uma ação de graças tranquila com comida chinesa e um par de cervejas, apenas juntos.

"Parece divertido", eu disse. "Emerson faz desejos, todas as noites para cair um monte de neve, talvez por isso vai impedi-la de visitar seus sogros."

Angela riu suavemente. "Está tão frio lá fora que eu não ficaria surpresa."

"Eu não sei", eu disse. "Nós não tivemos uma nevasca de verdade desde que estou em Seattle."

"O clima aqui pode ser surpreendente."

Embora eu não fosse uma fã de neve, tinha que admitir que uma semana em casa com Emerson e um cobertor grosso na sala de estar parecia agradável.

Dr. Gerandy nos mandou para casa às 3 da tarde com um "Feliz Ação de graças, aproveite sua semana de folga." Eu realmente não queria ir para casa. O meu dinheiro era tão limitado que as viagens para o parque e Wal-Mart eram os únicos passeios de Emerson. Ele não parecia se importar—era tudo o que ele conhecia—mas eu facilmente ficaria doida presa.

Eu gostaria de poder ir buscar Emerson e tomar chocolate quente com Rosalie, mas ele teve que passar a tarde toda na escola por causa da peça. Eu detestava fazer compras no shopping e estava frio demais para andar fora de qualquer maneira, então eu fui para casa e decidi me arrumar. O apartamento parecia um pouco sem graça, realmente a única mobília era barata e as decorações foram as minhas fotos e Emerson. Talvez devêssemos colocar a árvore de Natal esse ano. Emerson adoraria isso.

E então isso bateu-me como _oh meu Deus, Edward vai me pegar às cinco e meia_, então eu pulei no chuveiro e lavei o meu cabelo. Eu até depilei as pernas. Estava realmente frio lá fora, mas eu queria usar um vestido. Se Edward ia me pegar e tratar esse pequeno momento como um encontro, eu estava indo me vestir para um encontro.

Depois que eu saí do banho, percebi que eu não tinha sequer um vestido ou uma saia. Eu vivia de roupa de trabalho e jeans em casa. Então eu liguei para Rosalie.

"Hey," ela me cumprimentou. "Sim, Emmett e eu vamos à peça. Eu não perderia por nada no mundo."

"Isso não é o que eu ia perguntar," eu respondi, "mas obrigada. Isso vai ser ótimo. Olha, eu realmente preciso de uma roupa bonita para esta noite."

"Por que...?" ela perguntou, confusa, até que isso bateu nela. "Oh meu Deus, eu vou conhecer Edward e Emmy esta noite! Então, basicamente, eu tenho que decidir se você pode sair com ele!"

Eu ri. "Na verdade, eu acho que não. Vou como o encontro do Edward na peça."

"O quê? Por que você não me disse isso?"

"Porque não é um encontro real. Você tem um vestido azul de inverno que seja apropriado?"

"Claro que sim. Por que azul?"

Eu sorri como uma boba. "Ele disse que gosta da cor azul em mim."

"Oh!" ela exclamou. "Então você usou o suéter. Eu sei, você não tem que me dizer, eu sou um gênio."

"Rose," eu disse. "Foco. Vestido azul. Eu não quero parecer muito chamativa, mas eu quero ter uma boa aparência."

"Eu tenho apenas uma coisa que você precisa. Vou levar o vestido e o sapato agora. Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo!"

"Vejo você em poucos minutos."

É claro, Rosalie acabou fazendo meu cabelo e maquiagem, mas eu tive que admitir que eu estava fabulosa. O vestido era perfeitamente casual, mas bonito e os saltos não eram muito altos mesmo. Ela arrumou os meus cabelos em suas ondas naturais, apenas puxando para trás a parte superior e prendendo-o com uma fivela prata. Ela até me trouxe um casaco longo de marfim.

Quase às cinco horas, a chutei para fora. Eu não queria que ela estivesse aqui, quando ele me buscasse, apenas no caso de ele tentar um beijo ou algo assim. Eu nem sequer sei se ele queria de qualquer maneira... mas eu certamente poderia sonhar.

A campainha tocou perfeitamente pontual às cinco e meia. Eu atendi antes de pegar o casaco.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados quando a porta se abriu. "Wow", disse ele. "Você está... _muito _bonita."

"Obrigada", eu sorri para ele. "Você está bem assim."

Ele realmente estava bonito, vestindo um terno azul marinho com uma camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha. _Obviamente alguém se vestiu para o "encontro"._ _Ou talvez ele simplesmente se vestiu para Emmy._

Esse pensamento desapareceu quando ele me estendeu uma rosa branca. "Eu sei que isso é brega", ele disse um pouco auto-consciente "mas eu dou uma rosa amarela para Emmy depois de seus 'grandes momentos'. Ela parece gostar, então eu pensei que talvez você também iria."

"É lindo", eu praticamente derreti. Eu nunca tinha recebido uma flor de um homem. "Venha, deixe-me colocar na água."

Encontrei um pequeno copo e o enchi com água. "Eu estava refletindo sobre o fato da que minha casa precisa de uma decoração", eu disse alegremente. "Esta é uma surpresa adorável." Deixei a rosa na água no balcão da cozinha, para que pudesse vê-la da sala.

"Eu estou feliz que possa ser útil", brincou. "Você verá que eu sou um pouco espontâneo."

"Eu gostaria de poder ser espontânea", eu admiti, olhando para seu o rosto. Eu sempre fui atraída por rapazes altos. "Às vezes eu acho que eu vivo com muito cuidado, apenas para evitar sofrimentos e problemas para Emerson."

"Todo mundo precisa de uma dose diária de espontaneidade", ele disse, olhando para mim e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Eu quase tremi com o seu contato doce.

"O que uma dose diária geralmente envolve?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Ele deu o seu sorriso torto. "Oh, o usual, uma viagem à Europa, pára-quedismo, uma moto, passar uma noite com completos estranhos..."

"Você vai ter que compartilhar algumas dessa espontaneidade comigo", eu respondi.

"Se fosse assim", ele concordou. "Não, na verdade, a espontaneidade para mim é ficar de pijama o dia todo com Emmy ou deixá-la ficar acordada até às nove. Emocionante, né?"

"Essas são boas doses", eu insisti. "É por isso que ela te ama."

Ele traçou um dedo na minha bochecha.

E mais uma vez, fomos interrompidos pelo meu telefone tocando.

"Carambola", eu suspirei enquanto o tirei da minha bolsa. Rosalie. "Ei, Rose," eu disse um pouco ácida.

"Whoa, se acalme," minha melhor amiga disse defensivamente. "Eu só estava ligando para perguntar se você ainda quer que nos sentemos com você na peça."

"Sim, por que não?"

"Apenas para saber. Vou deixar você desfrutar do seu encontro. Nos encontramos na entrada do ginásio. Tchau!"

Revirei os olhos enquanto desligava. "Minha melhor amiga", eu expliquei. "Ela vai estar na peça."

"Nós provavelmente precisamos ir", ele disse um pouco triste. "O tráfego de sexta à noite é complicado."

"Você provavelmente está certo."

Fomos para a entrada, o que naturalmente fez o meu coração bater. Eu puxei o casaco marfim fora do armário, e fiquei agradavelmente surpresa quando ele me ajudou a colocar de maneira cavalheiresca.

"Carro muito legal" Cumprimentei-o quando ele abriu o banco do passageiro do Volvo prata.

Ele bufou. "Eu nunca pensei que eu iria dirigir um Volvo."

Ele ainda não tinha desligado o motor, quando me encontrou na porta, obviamente, mantendo-o quente para mim. O carro cheirava a ele, uma fragrância almiscarada, com uma pitada de algo doce. Eu notei a única rosa amarela deitada no painel.

Havia um CD dos Beatles tocando. A música era "I Wanna Hold Your Hand". E isso era literalmente muito apropriado. Eu me senti como uma garota do ensino médio que estava morrendo de vontade de apenas tocar um menino.

_Oh sim, eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Eu acho que você vai entender quando eu disser aquelas coisas. Eu quero segurar sua mão._

E então, quando Edward realmente começou a cantar, eu quase desmaiei. Ele tinha a voz mais bonita que eu já tinha ouvido na minha vida. Era suave, aveludada e incrível. Ele me pegou olhando para ele.

"O quê?" , perguntou ele, corando.

"Você tem uma voz linda", eu simplesmente disse.

"Não realmente", ele discordou. "Eu sou bom para canções de ninar para a Emmy. É isso."

Eu bufei. "Você é obviamente surdo, quando se trata de seu próprio canto".

A escola parecia agitada, com muitos pais e avós entrando no ginásio. Rosalie e Emmett estavam à porta, obviamente olhando para mim. "Eu vou em frente e os apresentar", eu disse calmamente para Edward quando nos aproximamos deles. "Minha melhor amiga é extremamente protetora comigo e Emerson. Não se surpreenda se começar uma Inquisição Espanhola."

Ele riu suavemente. "Vou me preparar para isso."

"Droga", Emmett disse quando o cumprimentei, dando um abraço em Rosalie mesmo que eu tinha acabado de vê-la alguns minutos antes. "Você está ótima Bella."

"Obrigada, mas Rosalie parece muito melhor." Olhei ao redor e percebi que os quatro de nós foram os únicos bem vestidos. Oh bem, isso fazia toda a diversão mais. Eu cuidadosamente peguei a mão de Edward antes de apresentá-lo. "Este é o meu novo amigo Edward Cullen. Edward, este é a minha melhor amiga Rosalie Hale e seu namorado, Emmett McCarty. Rose é professora da sexta série, assim que você pode encontrá-la daqui seis ou sete anos".

Os olhos de Rosalie estavam arregalados enquanto ela praticamente bebeu da beleza de Edward "Oh, oi," ela disse, estendendo a mão. "Eu ouvi _muito_ sobre você e sua filha."

"Oh, realmente?" Edward disse, brincando enquanto a cumprimentou, dando-me um olhar significativo.

"Só porque agora tenho conhecimento suficiente sobre dinossauro para mudar minha carreira para arqueólogo," eu brinquei, corando. "Eu não lhe disse sobre essa decisão muito recente?"

"Deve ter escapado da sua mente."

Rosalie riu antes de piscar para mim. "Vamos pegar nossos lugares. Honestamente, eu estou ansiosa para descobrir por que tive que fazer uma fantasia de sapo para uma peça de Ação de Graças."

Edward apertou minha mão, em silêncio, me dizendo que não queria me deixar ir. Então eu entrelacei os nossos dedos enquanto seguimos Emmett e Rosalie para os assentos próximos que pudemos encontrar.

"Espero que Emerson não tenha medo do palco", eu disse enquanto Edward me ajudou a tirar o casaco. Nós nos sentamos juntos, ainda de mãos dadas.

"Emerson?" Rosalie perguntou, incrédula. "Você está brincando comigo? Ele é o oposto de tímido."

As luzes se apagaram, então, por isso nos sentamos em nossos lugares enquanto a cortina se abriu.

Foi uma peça muito bonita, mas casual. Acontecia em um jardim. As crianças vestidas como frutas e legumes estavam sendo "escolhidas" do jardim, e expressaram seus temores sobre o fato de que os seus amigos e familiares estavam desaparecendo. As crianças vestidas como sapos e flores (incluindo Emerson e Emmy) serviram como o coro da peça. As "fadas flores" fizeram uma dança simples, mas bonita enquanto os sapos cantavam músicas sobre dar graças. Finalmente, no final, mostrou que todos os vegetais estavam ajudando os peregrinos e os índios a terem uma Ação de Graças feliz.

Era meio mórbido, considerando que as frutas e legumes deveriam ser comidos, mas era bonito mesmo assim.

A grande surpresa para mim, no entanto, foi quando Emerson deu um passo à frente do resto do coro sapo e cantou um solo. Sua voz não tremeu ou falhou uma vez. Ele me encontrou na platéia e manteve os olhos focados em mim, como sua voz batendo as notas altas. Eu literalmente comecei a chorar porque ele fez muito bem. Quando ele colocou o microfone para baixo e voltou para o coro, Edward colocou um braço em meus ombros e pressionou um beijo na minha bochecha. "Você está bem?" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu assenti sem dizer nada, as lágrimas ainda fluindo.

"Ele foi muito bem", ele entusiasmou.

Rosalie estava sorrindo enquanto nos observava.

Após a peça, fomos para os bastidores encontrar nossos filhos. Emerson correu para mim em seu traje de sapo, pulando em meus braços. "Por que você não me disse que tinha um solo?" Perguntei-lhe, apertando-o com força e dando beijos no seu rosto.

"Não é grande coisa", ele tentou dizer casualmente, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso no rosto.

"Você foi tão bem bebê," falei chorando, as lágrimas derramando mais uma vez.

"Obrigado, mãe", ele riu, tentando se esquivar dos meus beijos.

Segurei-o perto enquanto Emmy correu para Edward. Ele fez um grande show de reverência a ela e oferecendo-lhe a rosa amarela. Ela alegremente pegou e o atacou com um abraço de urso. Ele a pegou e a girou.

Era um momento muito particular e pessoal para assistir. Eu me virei para enfrentar Rosalie e Emmett. Ambos elogiaram profusamente Emerson, fazendo-o corar.

De repente eu estava ciente de alguém me observando. Eu me virei para ver uma mulher—Sra. Newton— nos olhando, sua expressão ilegível. Ela olhou para Edward e Emmy, que ainda estavam tendo um momento pai e filha.

"Eu não sei por que um pai solteiro iria gastar dinheiro com uma _rosa_ para uma _criancinha_," Sra. Newton disse a Sra. Stanley.

Sra. Stanley bufou. "Bem, é porque temos bebês tendo bebês", ela revirou os olhos. "Eu aposto que ele está cheio de dívidas, porque ele é jovem demais para saber algo."

"A expressão _pagando por seus erros_ vem à mente," a Sra. Newton disse secamente.

Felizmente, Edward não pareceu notar, mas Rosalie certeza. Minha melhor amiga agarrou meu pulso para me impedir de caminhar até lá. "Não", Rose disse simplesmente. "As bruxas não valem a pena."

"Ela chamou Emmy de _erro_", eu disse entre dentes.

"Não comece uma briga aqui, Bella."

"Eles nem mesmo estão felicitando os seus filhos", eu disse em descrença. "Pobre Mike e Jessica. Suas mães estão ocupadas demais em fofocar para notá-los."

"Do que você está falando?" Edward perguntou educadamente, segurando Emmy no seu braço.

"Estamos apenas fofocando," Rosalie disse docemente. "Eu prometi para Emerson fazer sundaes na minha casa. Será que você e Emmy se juntariam a nós?"

"Por favor?" Emerson disse, olhando para Edward. "Tia Rosalie sempre tem o _melhor_ sorvete."

Edward me deu seu sorriso torto. "Eu vou acabar entrando em choque de açúcar se eu continuar saindo com Bella, mas com certeza. Gostaríamos muito de participar."

A casa de Rosalie estava divertida. Ela realmente foi grande com os sundaes, com muitos doces, caldas e outras coberturas. Depois do sorvete, Emerson e Emmy brincaram de esconde-esconde em seu apartamento. Edward estava nervoso sobre isso no início, mas Rosalie assegurou-lhe que o apartamento era seguro por causa de Emerson e ela gostava de ter "o tamborilar dos pezinhos" em sua casa. (_Rosalie já estava recebendo a febre do bebê com Emmett?_ Eu me perguntava.) Enquanto as crianças brincavam, os adultos bebiam café na cozinha e ainda jogamos algumas partidas de cartas. Edward encantava Rosalie sem parar, dizendo-lhe histórias engraçadas e doces sobre Emmy, e impressionava Emmett com seu conhecimento de carros e esportes. Eu tinha a sensação de que Edward era um grande sucesso com os meus amigos.

Finalmente, as crianças mais uma vez dormiram na sala de estar, por isso sabíamos que era provavelmente hora de ir. Antes de Edward e eu irmos, Rosalie me puxou para seu quarto, trancando a porta.

"Eu o amo", disse ela simplesmente. "Case com ele."

Eu ri. "Ele não é ótimo?"

"Ele é _fabuloso_", ela suspirou feliz. "Se eu não tivesse o mais sexy urso vivo, eu iria nele. Aposto que você vai conseguir um beijo esta noite."

Dei de ombros. "Quem sabe?"

Seus olhos muito azuis inclinaram. "Mas não deixe que ele passe da primeira base. Sei que é tentador ter um belo pedaço de olhos doces assim, mas você não precisa de outra criança."

Eu bufei. "Rosalie Hale, você está me dando à conversa sobre sexo?"

"Eu quero dizer", disse ela com firmeza. "Beijar só até que você esteja pronta para se comprometer—e até que você esteja financeiramente pronta para outro bebê."

"Oh, e eu aposto que você e Emmett são apenas beijos," eu disse sarcasticamente.

Ela sorriu culpada. "Eu ainda não tenho um filho."

"Ok, mãe, eu vou pegar o meu anel de pureza da nona série," retorqui, revirando os olhos. "Bom papo que você me deu. Mas no caso de você não ter visto, Edward é um cavalheiro. Eu não acho que ele vai tentar entrar em minha calcinha tão cedo. Se ele quer ficar comigo."

Rosalie sorriu para mim. "Oh, acredite em mim: ele_ quer_ ficar com você. Ele tocou em você e olhou para você toda a noite. Mas isso não é motivo para mover as coisas muito rapidamente. Pense em Emerson..."

"E pensar na sua figura excelente antes de Emmett ficar para noite," Eu tiro de volta. "Você não iria querer um bebê para arruiná-lo."

"Se é um bebê tão grande como Emerson ou Emmy..."

"Oh, cale-se, Rose. Você não sabe como é difícil", eu disse enquanto caminhava de volta para o corredor.

"Pronta para ir?" Edward me perguntou, Emmy estava adormecida novamente em seu ombro.

"Pronta", eu disse, levantando Emerson e colocando o casaco dele.

No carro, Edward manteve a música desligada assim as crianças poderiam dormir, mas nós ainda conversamos em voz baixa.

"Rosalie é uma coisa", disse ele.

Reuni um pouco de coragem e coloquei minha mão sobre a sua no cambio. "Ela é", eu concordei. "Ela parece ser uma grande fã sua."

Ele virou a mão para que os nossos dedos pudessem se entrelaçar. "Você vai ter que dizer a ela que eu sinto muito, mas prefiro as morenas."

Esse pequeno comentário foi o suficiente para me mandar para o Sétimo Céu. "Mmm?" Eu disse, minha garganta seca pelo nervoso. "Você já encontrou uma morena que lhe agrade particularmente?"

"Oh, há uma garota", ele disse, brincando ",mas ela já está encantado com esse cara que tem o nome em homenagem ao poeta transcendental..."

Eu sorri ironicamente. "Isso soa como uma competição difícil."

"Acho que ele é. No entanto eu tenho um plano."

"Todo homem inteligente tem um."

Ele parou em frente do meu apartamento e saiu do carro correndo por causa de Emmy. Puxei Emerson fora do banco traseiro e o levei para a porta da frente enquanto cegamente procurava as minhas chaves na minha bolsa. Edward me acompanhou até a porta como um cavalheiro.

"Obrigada por esta noite", eu disse. "Eu me diverti muito."

Mesmo na luz fraca da varanda, eu podia ver seus olhos brilharem. "Você sabe, eu não fui muito espontâneo hoje", ele disse sugestivamente.

"A rosa não foi espontânea?" Eu perguntei levemente, já tendo uma boa idéia de onde isso ia.

"Não foi uma dose grande o suficiente", ele esclareceu. "Eu preciso de uma maior porção de impulso antes de ir dormir esta noite."

"Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer para te ajudar com isso?"

Ele moldou a sua mão na lateral do meu rosto. "Posso te dar um beijo de boa noite?"

"Você está pedindo permiss—"

Ele me interrompeu pressionando suavemente seus lábios nos meus. Seus lábios vermelhos eram incrivelmente macios e suaves. Minha cabeça começou a girar, e algo que eu só poderia descrever como _magia_ embebeu a minha espinha. Foi um beijo muito casto que, na verdade se transformou em vários beijos inocentes. Finalmente, ele se afastou e olhou nos meus olhos, sua respiração estava irregular e seus olhos de esmeralda em chamas.

"Um cavalheiro geralmente pede os primeiros beijos", ele respirou na explicação.

"Eu não acho que você tem que pedir permissão mais", eu respondi, o meu rosto ardendo de prazer. "Eu acho que gosto de espontaneidade."

Ele alisou alguns cabelos soltos do meu rosto. "Emmy e eu estamos passando o fim de semana com a minha irmã e seu namorado", disse ele. "Mas eu gostaria de vê-la e a Emerson de novo depois disso."

"Você tem meu número," Eu disse a ele. "Apenas me ligue vamos marcar outro encontro... para brincar."

"Eu acho que eu gosto desses encontro para brincar", ele sorriu para mim.

"Ou você poderia apenas me ligar só para conversar", eu continuei. "Se você gosta desse tipo de coisa."

Ele riu. "Eu gosto desse tipo de coisa, especialmente se envolver você."

Emerson despertou em meus braços. "É melhor eu ir", eu disse, destrancando a porta. "Ele está provavelmente sentindo frio. Ligue para mim."

"Eu vou", prometeu.

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo novamente, e depois fui para dentro. Enquanto vestia o pijama em Emerson, ele acordou.

"Mamãe?" ele perguntou sonolento.

"Estou aqui", eu disse reconfortante, puxando sua camisa do Superman sobre sua cabeça. "Volte a dormir, querido."

"Eu fui bem esta noite?"

"Você foi incrível", eu disse a ele, beijando sua testa. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você."

"Bom", ele sorriu. "Emmy disse que fiz bem, também."

"Emmy está certa."

"Emmy não é uma boa dançarina?"

"Sim, ela é, baby." Eu coloquei a sua cabeça no travesseiro e seus cobertores em torno dele. "Se você ficar com muito frio, vem me acordar, ok?"

"Eu vou", disse ele, os olhos já fechados. "Mamãe?"

"Sim?"

"Eu acho que Edward _gosta_ de você."

Eu ri. "Isso é uma coisa ruim?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não... boa noite Mamãe. Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo muito pequenino." Eu dei-lhe um grande beijo. "Vejo você amanhã. Você não tem escola por uma semana inteira, para que possamos dormir muito", sugeri. _Como se isso nunca fosse acontecer._

Ele já estava dormindo.

Eu dei-lhe outro beijo antes de desligar a luz. Eu fui e chutei para o aquecedor funcionar, rezando para que não parasse de trabalhar no meio da noite. Se o fizesse, eu teria que pegar Emerson para ir ao apartamento de Rosalie ou dirigir para Forks.

Depois que pendurei a roupa de Rosalie, eu vesti o meu moletom mais confortável e me arrastei para a minha cama. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me senti realmente sozinha em minha grande cama vazia. Acabei abraçada com um dos meus travesseiros.

Antes de adormecer, eu recebi uma mensagem de texto de Edward:

_Ainda pensando sobre aquele beijo... Eu jurei que Emmy seria a única mulher na minha vida até que ela estivesse mais velha. O que você está fazendo comigo, linda, encantadora e fascinante garota?_

* * *

><p><strong>BEIJOOOOOOOU! AI MORRI DE AMOR COM ESSE FINALZINHO!<strong>

**Descobrimos de onde o Mike puxou a forma de falar mal das crianças, que mãe é essa hein? Nojenta, e a Sra. Stanley também. Bando de mal comida u.u**

** Um beijo para as novas leitoras que comentaram nos capítulos essa semana, espero que gostem da fanfic. Vocês são muito lindas e chegaram na meta bem antes de hoje, então vamos para outro. Posto o capítulo 6 na segunda se chegar a 165 reviews! **

**Beijos e até**

**xx_  
><em>**


	6. Telefonema

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Aviso da Autora: **Acho que eu deveria avisar que isso foi inspirado no filme "Um Dia Especial", com George Clooney e Michelle Pfeiffer. É um filme extremamente bonito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Telefonema<strong>

**Bella PDV**

Eu senti um pequeno sacudir no meu sonho. "Mamãe", disse uma voz fraca. "Mamãe, por favor, acorde."

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com a enorme mancha descendo pela camisa do meu filho. _Isso_ me acordou. "Oh meu Deus!" Eu disse, sentando. "Baby, você está doente? O que há de errado?"

"Eu vomitei no meu quarto", ele disse tristemente.

"Ok, querido, venha para o banheiro", eu disse, conduzindo-o pela mão. Uma vez que nós estávamos lá, tirei o seu pijama sujo e o deixei de cueca. Ele sentou-se ao banheiro e apoiou a cabeça na lateral. Enchi um copo com água e entreguei a ele, mas ele imediatamente virou-se para vomitar um pouco mais no banheiro, derramando a água fora do copo e no chão.

"Shh," Eu o acalmei, esfregando os seus ombros que tremiam enquanto ele esvaziava sua barriguinha. "Está tudo bem querido. Mamãe está aqui."

Finalmente, ele sentou-se.

"Você terminou?" Perguntei-lhe, alisando os cabelos suados.

Ele assentiu. Seu rostinho estava branco como um papel e estava extremamente quente ao toque.

"Você está com febre", disse ele. "Vamos mamãe vai te trazer mais água."

"Sinto muito por derramar", ele disse calmamente.

"Baby, você sabe que não tem que pedir desculpas."

"Mas eu sujei o meu quarto—"

"Emerson, querido", eu sussurrei, abraçando-o firmemente. "Eu não estou brava com você. Eu só estou feliz que me acordou para que eu possa cuidar de você. Eu te amo, querido. Gosto de cuidar de você. Agora lave a boca para que possamos trocar você. Vou trazer um pijama limpo."

Ele relaxou, tomou um pouco de água, e eu o carreguei para o sofá. Ele estava tremendo, então eu o cobri com uma colcha. Levei uma lata de lixo para ele, no caso ficasse enjoado novamente. "Faça aqui," eu o instrui. "Eu já volto."

_Ugh_, ele realmente fez uma bagunça em seu quarto. Prendi a respiração quando passei por cima da poça de vômito e fui até o armário. Puxei o seu pijama do Buzz Lightyear e os levei para ele. Ele era praticamente amoleceu enquanto eu o vestia, como se o pobre garoto não parasse sentando.

_Agora vem a parte difícil._ Fiquei em silêncio enquanto fui para a cozinha e encontrei os suprimentos necessários. Emerson era muito maduro para sua idade em quase todos os aspectos—exceto quando se tratava de remédio. Era quando o bebê realmente saia nele. Ele não gostava de qualquer forma de remédio. Ele era um urso quando ia realmente tomar remédio. Ele nem sequer gostava de ter a sua temperatura tomada. "Okay, Bella, você tem que endurecer", eu disse a mim mesma enquanto peguei o Motrin infantil, o conta-gotas, e o termômetro. Eu não gosto de forçar nada sobre o meu menino...

Ele me deu um olhar aterrorizado enquanto eu caminhava para o sofá. "Não, mamãe, _por favor_..." Ele virou e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro. "Não", ele soluçou. "Mamãe, por favor, não me faça..."

Eu suspirei. Ele sempre ficava muito emotivo quando ele estava fisicamente doente. As pequenas coisas o perturbavam. "Emerson, baby. Pare. Vire e olhe para mim."

_"Não!"_

Deixei meus itens no chão perto de mim e usei minhas mãos para fazer o seu rosto se virar para mim. Não foi difícil, mas meu coração quase quebrou quando o vi. Seu rosto estava vermelho com lágrimas. Ele realmente odiava cuidados médicos.

"Charlie Emerson Swan," Eu disse com firmeza. "Escute-me. Eu_ realmente_ não quero puni-lo enquanto você está doente."

Ele fungou, os olhos olhando redor, tentando encontrar o temido Motrin.

"Eu tenho que tirar sua temperatura", eu disse com uma voz muito clara. "A temperatura vai me dizer ou não se preciso levá-lo ao médico. Você quer ir ao médico, ou quer ficar no sofá e assistir a desenhos animados na manhã de sábado?"

"Eu quero assistir Batman", ele sussurrou.

"Então você precisa deixa-me tirar sua temperatura."

"Eu não gosto disso, mamãe... eu não gosto _nada_..."

"Eu sei que você não", eu digo a ele, minha mão indo de volta para sua testa. Eu não preciso ter um termômetro para saber que ele estava com febre... mas se ele tivesse uma febre forte, então isso poderia exigir uma ida ao médico.

_Por favor, não tenha febre alta. Não podemos pagar isso._

"Mas", eu continuei, "todos nós temos que fazer coisas que não gostamos. Eu não gosto de limpar bocas das pessoas, mas eu faço isso para que possa comprar-lhe comida e brinquedos. Assim, você pode colocar o termômetro sob sua língua para mim?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Emerson", eu suspirei. "Há outra maneira de tirar sua temperatura. É muito desconfortável e humilhante. É o que fazem para os bebês. Você não quer ser um bebê, não é?"

Parecia que ele ia chorar de novo.

"Tudo bem", eu blefado. "Deite-se em seu estômago e eu vou puxar suas calças e cuecas."

Ele corou e deu um pequeno suspiro. _Finalmente alguma cor naquele rosto pálido._ "Não!"

"Então, abra a sua boca."

Ele soltou um grunhido de frustração, enrolado os punhos, e bateu no sofá, mas abriu a boca.

Eu coloquei o termômetro sob a língua. "Eu estou esperando que essa explosão pouco rude seja um sintoma de sua doença", eu disse em desaprovação. "Eu sei que o meu Emerson doce nunca iria bater em nada."

Ele só fez uma careta para mim e começou a se contorcer. "Pare com isso", eu avisei. "A maneira como você está agitando o termômetro está apenas tornando esse processo mais longo."

Finalmente, o termômetro apitou. "38,5 ºC", eu li. "Assim não vamos ao médico... ainda."

Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Mas você ainda tem que tomar um pouco de Motrin," eu disse suavemente.

"Mamãe!" ele gritou. "Você sabe que eu odeio isso! Isso é nojento e você é _tão má_!"

Ele rolou em sua barriga e puxou a colcha sobre sua cabeça.

"Tudo bem, vamos ao médico. Ele vai te segurar e te forçar a tomar."

"Não!"

"Então vire-se e tome o Motrin, Emerson."

"Eu me _nego_!"

Fechei os olhos. _Bella, acalme-se_. _Ele está doente e não está pensando direito. Você não pode explodir com ele, não importa quão difícil ele esteja sendo._

Finalmente, respirei fundo e disse: "Emerson, você quer tomar o Motrin ou vamos ao médico. E baby, se você quer bicicleta para o Natal, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ir ao médico. Eu já estou pechinchando e poupando para comprar essa bicicleta. "

Ele olhou para fora do cobertor para mim. "Isso não é justo."

"Isso é como a vida funciona querido."

Ele saiu por debaixo das cobertas.

Eu peguei o controle remoto e liguei à televisão. Felizmente, Liga da Justiça estava passando. Ouvindo a música familiar, ele tirou a cabeça sob o cobertor para olhar a TV.

Eu agarrei a Motrin e movi para que a sua cabeça estivesse no meu colo. "Nós vamos fazer um acordo", lhe informei. "Nós vamos sentar aqui e assistir Liga da Justiça, mas só se você prometer tomar um pouco de Motrin para cada intervalo comercial. Se você não tomar o Motrin, então eu vou arrastá-lo ao médico e você não vai assistir TV."

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado. "Você é uma mamãe má."

Tentei não me encolher com as suas palavras, sabendo que ele não queria dizer. "Sinto muito que você pense isso", eu disse baixinho, tentando soar indiferente, apesar de ter sido muito, muito difícil. "Tome a sua decisão."

"Eu vou assistir _Liga da Justiça_, mas não estou feliz com isso", resmungou. "E eu só vou tomar o Motrin se puder sentar em seu colo."

"Eu posso viver com isso."

Ele se moveu até estar enrolado no meu colo, descansando contra mim. Eu passei meus braços em torno dele. Ele estava tremendo por causa de sua febre. Para deixá-lo saber que estava perdoado, eu beijei seu cabelo e esfreguei as costas suavemente.

Finalmente, um comercial se aproximou. Ele ficou tenso quando abri o Motrin e usou a conta-gotas para puxar um pouco para fora. "Abra sua boca" Eu disse a ele.

Ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. "Eu mudei de idéia."

"Tudo bem, vamos ao médico. Ele pode até mesmo dar-lhe uma injeção contra a gripe... você sabe, com uma agulha." Ele tinha herdado do meu medo de agulhas.

Ele suspirou e o fez, as lágrimas cintilando em seus olhos.

Consegui dar-lhe metade da dose do medicamento com um conta-gotas, sim, ele era um bebê sobre isso que ele usava um conta-gotas, mas ele fez um show de engasgo e se recusou a tomar qualquer mais até ao próximo intervalo comercial. No entanto, ele não se sentiu bem, então queria ter a sua mãe perto dele. Eu o deixei ficar no meu colo até que eu o coagi a tomar o resto da dose.

"Obrigada por finalmente ser um menino grande sobre isso", eu disse a ele, beijando sua testa. "Eu tenho que ir limpar, mas vou estar de volta. Chame-me se você começar a vomitar na lata de lixo."

Ele agarrou-me até que eu prometesse que voltaria e segurá-lo.

Fui ao seu quarto e limpei o carpete bege com Clorox, tentando tirar a mancha laranja para fora. Suspirei quando percebi que eu teria que tê-lo lavado. Eu não estava brava com Emerson, é claro. Ele era pequeno e não poderia apenas evitar e vomitar no carpete. Mas eu sabia que o escritório me daria problemas sobre isso.

Liguei para o escritório e pedi para mandar um homem da manutenção para limpar o carpete em algum momento no fim de semana.

"Isso será quarenta dólares," Jasmine disse-me metodicamente.

"Espere", eu disse. "Quarenta dólares? Eu não posso pagar isso. E é apenas um pequeno quadrado do carpete."

"Essa é a taxa fixa para uma limpeza de carpetes, Bella", ela respondeu.

"Isso é ridículo. Não é uma manutenção das coisas que eu pago com a minha renda mensal?"

"_Você é_ a única que está manchado _nosso _carpete."

"Uh, para sua informação, o meu filho de cinco anos de idade, tem uma febre de 38 graus e ele acidentalmente vomitou em seu quarto."

"Sinto muito por ouvir isso", ela disse sem sinceridade "mas é a regra."

Eu não estava disposta a recuar. "Eu realmente quero falar com seu supervisor. Eu não estou pedindo para ter meu apartamento inteiro limpo. Eu só preciso que um pedaço de carpete seja limpo para os germes não ficarem no quarto do meu filho e assim por seu carpete não vai estar permanentemente manchado. E, a propósito, eu sou uma mãe solteira que tem uma formação técnica. Cada centavo extra vai para a compra do presente de Natal do meu bebê. Eu não tenho quarenta dólares para gastar por ai."

Jasmine disse-me que o seu supervisor me daria uma ligação em algum momento. Deixei escapar um barulho de nojo bastante alto e caí de joelhos para esfregar o carpete um pouco mais.

Meu telefone tocou um par de minutos mais tarde. Eu nem sequer olhei para o identificador de chamadas antes de atender. "Alô?"

"É um momento ruim?" a voz musical me perguntou.

Eu imediatamente sorri. "Bem, eu estou esfregando uma mancha vômito do carpete e meu filho está morrendo de medo de um termômetro e Motrin infantil. Mas além disso, é um momento ótimo."

"Uh oh," Edward respondeu. "Há uma perturbação de 24 horas acontecendo ao redor. Me ligue novamente quando o rapaz se sentir melhor, ok?"

"Não, está tudo bem", eu lhe assegurei. "Ele está assistindo desenhos animados, enquanto eu tento limpar. Você está me salvando de algum trabalho inútil. Pensei que você estaria ocupado hoje".

"Eu estou. Alice está nos arrastando para o shopping para que possa comprar uma roupa para Emmy usar na festa de Natal. Alice só foi para a Victoria's Secrets, e Emmy diz que não é legal estar com seu pai no shopping, por isso estou evitando a loja de lingerie optando pelo frio na praça de alimentação... e eu estou desejando que eu pudesse comprar alguns nuggets de frango."

Eu ri. "Então o belo e encantador Edward Cullen acaba de ser rejeitado?"

"Sim, por uma bela ruiva. Doeu o meu orgulho", brincou.

"Eu aposto nisso", eu disse.

"Você não respondeu à minha mensagem de texto na noite passada", comentou. "Isso me deixa nervoso."

"Eu estava meio dormindo quando recebi," Eu enrolei um pouco. "Além disso, eu não sabia como responder." Essa era realmente a verdade.

"Isso _realmente _ me deixou nervoso."

"Não, confie em mim, essa foi à mensagem de texto mais adorável que eu já li", disse rapidamente. "Mas... bem, eu disse para mim mesma exatamente isso—que Emerson seria o meu único homem. E assim, francamente..." Eu deixei o silêncio pairar no ar enquanto procurei por minhas palavras. Finalmente, terminei, "Você está sempre na minha cabeça. E eu não sei por que. Mas eu estou realmente atraída por você, e é estranho para mim ser capaz de dividir meus pensamentos entre Emerson e outra pessoa."

"Eu sei exatamente o que quer dizer", disse ele. "É um sentimento estranho."

Sorri enquanto me levantei e cai na cama de solteiro de Emerson. "Mas é uma sensação boa, também."

"Definitivamente", ele concordou. "É tão bom finalmente se conectar com alguém que entende a importância de amaciante de roupa e as dores e alegrias de ser um pai solteiro."

"Eu concordo", murmurei. "E é bom ter pequenas doses de espontaneidade... entre doses de Motrin infantil."

"É uma febre?" perguntou ele.

"Sim", eu gemi. "38,5. Estou rezando para que realmente não tenhamos que ir ao pronto-socorro."

"O namorado de Alice tinha um vírus semelhante recentemente," ele disse suavemente. "É só durou 24 horas. Aposto que Emerson tem a mesma coisa."

"Você provavelmente está certo, mas me dói quando o meu bebê está tão desconfortável."

"Acredite em mim—eu entendo perfeitamente, querida", respondeu ele.

Meu coração virou em cambalhotas com o termo carinhoso.

"Eu vou deixar você ficar com ele," Edward ofereceu. "Você pode me mandar uma mensagem ou me ligar se precisar de um momento longe da insanidade de uma criança doente."

Eu ri. "Okay. Divirta-se com suas mulheres."

"Eu estou sentindo falta de uma certa morena, mas vou tentar tirá-la da minha cabeça."

"Eu não tenho certeza se quero estar fora de sua cabeça", eu disse maliciosamente.

Ele riu docemente. "O único lugar melhor para você é bem próxima a mim. Devemos nos encontrar antes do Ação de Graças... Emmy já sente falta de Emerson."

"Tenho certeza de que Emerson vai se sentir sufocado em casa depois que se recuperar, talvez por isso, podemos ir ao parque ou algo assim", sugeri. "Se essa onda de frio nunca passar."

"Querida, você está em _Washington_", ele apontou um pouco condescendente. "Ondas de frio não acontecem apenas em um piscar de olhos."

"Acho que ainda sou uma menina do Arizona. O meteorologista mantém insinuando neve, mas eu continuo a negar que isso vai acontecer. Talvez minha negação se tornará realidade."

Ele riu. "Ok, Arizona. Dê no homenzinho um abraço por mim e diga-lhe que espero que ele se sinta melhor. Vocês estarão correndo pela minha cabeça o dia todo, eu tenho certeza."

"Diga a Emmy que mandamos um oi. Tchau Edward. Foi bom conversar... nós devemos fazer novamente algum dia."

"Definitivamente. Eu te vejo mais tarde, garota linda."

Suspirei feliz quando cliquei o botão de desligar. Desisti da mancha e fui para limpar a água do banheiro. Depois que eu limpei o banheiro, eu fui e enchi um copo de Pedialyte*****.

_*** Pedialyte:** soro que normalmente se toma quando alguém tem vômito, diarréia e etc. Ajuda a não deixar a pessoa desidratar por causa da perda de líquidos._

"Como está a barriga, Superman?" Perguntei baixinho, colocando o canudo nos lábios.

"Eu acho que encontrei a Kriptonita", disse ele, infelizmente, antes de tomar um gole hesitante.

Eu ri, colocando a bebida na mesa de café, e me movi para que ele pudesse repousar a cabeça no meu colo. "Você é um garoto bobo", eu disse carinhosamente. "Você precisa beber Pedialyte para que você não desidrate. É com sabor de cereja, por isso é gostoso."

Eu delicadamente acariciei seus cabelos, enquanto assistia os desenhos. Finalmente, sua febre pareceu ceder e ele adormeceu. Eu calmamente deslizei para fora do sofá, enfiando um travesseiro sob a sua pequena cabeça doce, e fui para a cozinha para fazer algo para comer. Eu não tinha sequer considerado minhas próprias necessidades durante todo o dia.

Eu tinha uma mensagem de Edward esperando por mim:

_E quando eu te toco me sinto feliz por dentro. Isso é um sentimento tão forte que, meu amor, eu não consigo esconder... sim, você tem aquela coisa especial, acho que você vai entender. Quando eu disser aquelas coisas eu quero segurar a sua mão._

* * *

><p><strong>A música da frase é I<strong> **Want to Hold Your Hand dos Beattles (quem não se lembra, foi a música que eles estavam ouvindo a caminho da peça no capítulo anterior)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tadinho do Emerson doente e da Bella com o problema para pagar a limpeza do carpete, e rezando para não ir pro hospital. É uma realidade né, pais solteiros que não tem um grande salário realmente passam por coisas assim. E a conversa dela com o Edward no telefone, tão lindos. <strong>

**Vocês são o máximo! Agradeço a todas as reviews, e as novas leitoras que apareceram essa semana espero que desfrutem dessa fanfic que é muito amor.**

**Querem um capítulo na Quinta? Então vamos chegar a 210 reviews que eu posto :3**

**Beijos e até**

**xx  
><strong>


	7. Dia de Neve

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Dia de Neve <strong>

**Edward PDV**

_Emmy._

Ela sempre teve o primeiro pensamento do meu dia. Eu nunca pensei que iria amar alguém tanto assim que eu iria literalmente, pensar sobre isso no minuto em que eu acordasse e no minuto antes de ir dormir e cada minuto do dia entre eles, mas lá estava eu . Eu certamente não tinha planejado ser um pai solteiro para a mais feminina das pequenas meninas, mas eu não trocaria minha vida por nada.

Nesta particular manhã de terça-feira, pensei em Emmy porque o apartamento estava estranhamente silencioso. Eu tinha trabalhado duro para ser capaz de tirar a semana de Ação de Graças livre para que eu pudesse ficar em casa com Emmy. É claro que ela sempre tinha os meus pais, minha irmã, e o namorado da minha irmã como babás, mas nos amávamos nossos dias preguiçosos que consistia em dormir, assistir a filmes da Disney em nossos pijamas de flanela, e várias rodadas de Candy Land*****. Felizmente, o meu patrão tinha sido gentil em me dar a semana de folga desde que eu fui bem em todos os meus primeiros artigos.

_*** Candy Land:** www(.)shockya(.)com/news/wp-content/uploads/candyland(.)jpg_

Mas era nove da manhã—era muito tarde para mim—e como eu disse anteriormente, meu apartamento estava em silêncio por toda parte. Emmy deve estar muito exausta Ou crescendo para dormir até tão tarde...

Percebi que o apartamento estava extremamente frio. Se eu estava com frio, sabia que minha delicada filha pequena estava ainda com mais frio. Corri pelo corredor e chutei a aquecedor antes de voltar para o meu quarto.

Eu verifiquei o meu telefone por mensagens de texto ou chamadas não atendidas. Assim que vi o nome

Ultimamente, Bella tem sido a outra mulher em minha mente. Para ser perfeitamente honesto, eu realmente senti que ela era de fato a outra mulher. Eu não tinha dedicado muito a pensar a qualquer uma, além de Emmy—nem mesmo a minha relação com a mãe adolescente de Em juntou tantos pensamentos. Eu meio que senti como se estivesse traindo a minha filha, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que também merecia uma chance na minha própria vida.

E parecia que Bella Swan poderia ser o complemento perfeito para a minha vida...

Errado seria dizer que fiquei um pouco encantado com Bella. Havia apenas algo sobre ela. Talvez fosse o jeito que ela era tão dedicada ao seu próprio filho... ou a forma como ela entendia a linda vida que eu tinha escolhido, quando eu tinha decidido manter Emmy... ou talvez fosse apenas sua beleza surreal e charme. Provavelmente era na verdade todos as três coisas, para ser honesto.

Pouco antes de adormecer, eu tinha mandado uma mensagem para Bella para verificar Emerson, que tinha um vírus estomacal. Ela tinha, obviamente, respondido muito mais tarde na noite, porque eu tinha duas mensagens de texto dela. A primeira era:

_Emerson está se sentindo muito melhor, obrigada por perguntar. Ele já está correndo pela casa e rezando para ter neve. Como isso fosse acontecer._

A segunda:

_Bem, não é que a Mãe Natureza é apenas uma filha-de-um-quebra-nozes._

A segunda mensagem havia sido enviada as oito desta manhã. Um pouco confuso, eu olhei pela minha janela.

Para minha surpresa, o chão estava coberto por uma camada espessa e brilhante de neve, não esta com pegadas ou sujeita. Era lindo. Era brilhante. Era _pitoresco_.

O meteorologista tinham sido promissores com relação à neve, mas eu não acreditava que chegaria tão cedo no inverno, e durante uma temporada tão chuvosa. Mas lá estava ela. Obviamente as orações Emerson tinham sido atendidas.

Corri para o quarto da minha filha. Ela estava dormindo em sua cama, enrolado em sua manta a rosa, o selvagem cabelo cor de bronze espalhado por todo seu travesseiro. Adorava o cabelo dela mais do que todos os seus aspectos físicos, eram exclusivamente _meus_. Durante a gravidez de Tanya Denali, eu tinha esperança de que nosso filho herdaria o cabelo loiro de sua mãe, mas assim que vi os cachos flamejantes vermelhos da minha filha, eu nunca sonhei com cabelo loiro novamente. De alguma forma, isso fez tudo mais real. Isso me fez acreditar que havia realmente uma parte de mim nesse anjo.

"Emmy", eu disse, agitando-a. "Vamos, amor, acorde."

"Agora não, papai", ela respondeu sonolenta, virando.

"Vamos brincar na neve", eu disse, e ela imediatamente sentou.

"Neve?" ela gritou. "Onde?"

"Lá fora, bobinha," Eu brinquei com ela, beijando o seu rosto. "Depressa, antes que comece a chover!"

Ela correu para a janela, uma expressão adorável de pura felicidade no rosto. "Papai, vamos lá!"

Eu ri. "Café da manhã primeiro, anjo."

Ela me deu um olhar amuado. "_Papai_..."

"Uma tigela de mingau de aveia", eu prometi a ela.

Ela resmungou todo o caminho até a cozinha. Eu aqueci uma tigela de mingau de aveia para nós no microondas, e ela estava impaciente na mesa da cozinha.

Assim que me sentei na cadeira ao lado dela, ela tentou agarrar a tigela de aveia.

"Não, ainda não", eu disse, segurando-o fora de seu alcance.

"_Papai_, você está desperdiçando meu tempo!"

"Eu não tive um beijo de _bom dia_."

Ela revirou os olhos e esticou-se para me dar um beijo doce antes de exigir o mingau. Rindo, dei-lhe a tigela e ela quase inalou isso.

Ela estava ainda mais impaciente quanto eu a ajudei a colocar a sua roupa para a neve. Insisti em seu casaco rosa, que ela pensava que era desnecessário. No entanto, ela chamou atenção para os dois pares de meias para as botas. "Papai", ela suspirou. "Eu não sou um _bebê_."

"Não, mas você pesa 16 quilos," eu apontei. "Você vai congelar como um picolé Emmy."

Isso a fez rir, mas eu entendi que talvez dois pares de meias eram realmente demais.

Eu rapidamente vesti roupas quentes e peguei minha câmera. Depois que Emmy tinha nascido, eu não conseguia parar de tirar fotos dela com meu celular e enviá-los aos meus amigos (agora percebo que não era muito legal para um rapaz de dezessete anos de idade, não que eu me importasse). Então, meus pais tinham me comprado uma fantástica nova Canon Rebel para o Natal, junto com uma impressora que imprimia as imagens reais. Eu tinha me tornado um fotógrafo ávido de todas as coisas de Emily Juliet Cullen. Claro que um dia de neve exigiria a câmera.

Emmy parecia algum tipo de animal enjaulado enquanto saltava para cima e para baixo na porta, esperando por mim. Finalmente, peguei seu inalador na cozinha apenas para o caso e abri a porta da frente. Ela saiu correndo tão rápido quanto suas pernas pequenas poderiam levá-la, seu gorro pulando um pouco para domar os cachos. Eu ri e tirei fotos enquanto corria por toda a neve, para pegá-la e jogá-lo no ar, e, finalmente, parando para fazer um anjo de neve.

"Papai, brinca comigo", ela implorou, dando um sorriso lindo para a câmera. Após cinco anos de fotos quase constantes, ela sabia como posar.

"É claro", eu disse, colocando a alça da câmera ao redor do meu pescoço e decolando atrás dela. Ela gritou de prazer e correu de mim, propositadamente chutando neve na minha direção. Eu moldei uma bola de neve e joguei em sua direção.

"Mostre-me como fazer isso!" ela exclamou, emocionada com o novo truque.

Abaixei-me ao lado dela e lhe mostrou como fazer o pacote de neve entre as luvas. Suas primeiras tentativas foram ruins, mas ela finalmente conseguiu do jeito dela e usou uma árvore como a prática de alvo.

"Venha tirar fotos comigo", eu a encorajei, levantando-a em um braço e ligando a câmara para nós. Sorrimos juntos, enquanto cliquei as fotos, e ela aceitou dar alguns beijos em mim. Claro, ela estava provavelmente posando porque sabia que seu avô iria acabar com algumas cópias das fotos.

Brincamos um pouco mais. Fiquei espantado que a neve não estava derretendo. Mas Emmy estava entediada comigo.

"Eu me pergunto o que Emerson está fazendo", ela pensou enquanto provou um pouco de neve.

"Eu não sei", admiti antes de uma idéia me atingir. "Você quer saber?"

Ela assentiu alegremente.

Bella tinha mencionado que ela precisava de mais espontaneidade, então eu ia dar isso a ela. Ela morava a apenas alguns quarteirões de distância de mim, então porque não aparecer em sua casa e surpreendê-la? Eu sabia que ela estava acordada por sua mensagem, e ela tinha dito que Emerson se sentia muito melhor...

"Vamos descobrir", eu decidi, pegando a mão do Emmy.

Ela estava emocionada com a idéia. Ela pulou pela calçada em frente de mim, às vezes parando para observar outras pessoas brincando na neve. Ela era uma menina incrivelmente brilhante e (eu pensei) ela percebia as pequenas coisas que outras crianças não faziam. Ela adorava observar as pessoas.

Finalmente, nós chegamos no complexo de apartamentos de Bella. Segurei a mão de Emmy enquanto atravessamos a rua para o apartamento dos Swan. Toquei a campainha e esperei por cerca de trinta segundos.

A porta se abriu, e uma das criaturas mais adoráveis que eu já tinha visto estava ali.

Seu cabelo castanho estava claramente _desarrumado_, cachos bagunçados emolduravam seu rosto chocado. Ela usava um conjunto de calças de ioga e uma camiseta que realmente parecia lisonjeira sobre a sua figura delicada. E ela tinha óculos de armação preta que acabou adicionando ao encanto geral de Bella no início da manhã.

Ela rapidamente fechou a porta na minha cara, fazendo Emmy rir.

"Bem, essa não era a reação que eu estava esperando", murmurei.

"Ela está envergonhada porque você a viu sem maquiagem", Emmy me informou, o seu conhecimento sobre as espécies do sexo feminino era brilhante.

"Ela é bonita sem maquiagem", respondi. Bella realmente não era uma garota de muita maquiagem, do que eu já a tinha visto sem.

"Sim, mas as meninas nem sempre sabem disso," minha filha sábia insistiu. "Ela não é como um dinossauro. Ela não pode impressionar os outros com seu rosnar ou seu tamanho."

Em seguida Emerson abriu a porta, completamente vestido. "Mamãe disse para vocês entrarem. Ela está se vestindo."

"Obrigado, amigo," eu disse a ele antes de lembrar Emmy de limpar a neve de suas botas. Quando estávamos limpos tão quanto possível, entramos no apartamento, caloroso e acolhedor.

"Venha brincar na neve comigo", Emmy pediu ao seu amigo.

"Eu vou", Emerson prometeu a ela. "Assim que minha mãe sair. Venha ver a árvore de Natal! Nós o montamos para esse ano."

"Legal!" Emmy respondeu antes de ir com Emerson para a próxima sala. Eu segui mais lentamente, desejando que Bella não se sentisse tão auto-consciente sobre sua aparência. Ela sempre estava linda.

Era uma árvore artificial modesta decorada com ornamentos do Wal-Mart. Bella tinha conseguido fazê-lo parecer elegante com bolas coloridas, luzes e enfeites de bengalas de doces, mas Emerson tinha, obviamente, implorado pelos enfeites de super-heróis de plástico. Havia uns pequenos Batman, Super-Homem, Homem Aranha, Homem de Ferro, Lanterna Verde, Flash, Mulher Maravilha, e até mesmo o Capitão América. Era uma grande mistura dos Swan. Eles também tinham feito cordões de pipoca para ir ao redor da árvore. Não era elaborado, mas ainda era fofo e parecia festivo. (Sim, eu uso a palavra fofo... isso se chama a maldição de criar uma filha.)

Finalmente, Bella entrou na sala, olhando muito mais arrumada. Ela estava usando jeans e um suéter grosso, com o cabelo escovado e puxado para fora de seu rosto com grampos. Seus cachos longos estavam pendurados nas costas em vez de ao seu redor.

"Oi", eu disse. "Espero que não esteja interrompendo nada. Foi um pouco rude da nossa parte apenas aparecer."

"Não foi rude, apenas inesperado", ela insistiu. "Desculpem-me por bater a porta na sua cara... eu parecia um monstro do pântano, e realmente não queria que você me visse assim."

"Eu pensei que estava incrivelmente bonita", eu admiti. "E eu ainda nem fiz a barba ou penteei o meu cabelo hoje, então não se sinta mal."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Eu gosto da barba, e pelo menos o seu gorro cobre o seu cabelo. Então eu acho que você está aqui para puxar-me para esse material branco molhado?"

"Exatamente", eu assenti. "Antes que ele derreta."

"_Por favor, mamãe?_" Emerson pediu, puxando o velho truque de olhos de cachorrinho.

"Claro que podemos", Bella disse a ele. "Vamos vestir você."

Eles surgiram vestidos para o inverno poucos minutos depois. Bella usava um casaco azul com um conjunto branco de gorro, cachecol e luvas. Ela parecia uma modelo para uma estação de esqui ou algo assim.

Emmy e Emerson foram para a porta. Eu ofereci minha mão a Bella, qual ela aceitou com alegria, e saímos juntos, minha câmera pendurada no meu pescoço.

"Cânon legal", ela comentou, sorrindo, enquanto as crianças corriam e caiam na neve.

"Obrigado. Foi um presente dos meus pais. Eu uso para documentar todos os dias de Emmy."

"Você é um fotógrafo especializado?"

"Vou levá-la à minha casa para jantar, e você pode olhar para as milhares de fotos e me diga o que você pensa," Eu sorri para ela. "Emmy cresceu na frente da câmera. Você se importa se eu tirar fotos de Emerson?"

"Nem um pouco. No entanto eu poderia pedir algumas cópias."

Bella e eu rimos juntos, enquanto fotografei as crianças enquanto eles brincavam. Eles tinham uma versão pobre de uma luta de bolas de neve e anjos de neve feitos em conjunto. Finalmente, Bella sugeriu fazer um boneco de neve. Claro, ela realmente não sabia como, pois ela ainda era uma menina de Phoenix no coração. Eu tinha crescido no norte, no entanto, assim que eu era um especialista em boneco de neve.

Emerson e Emmy chamavam a si mesmos "ajudantes" enquanto eu enrolava as diferentes partes do corpo do boneco de neve. Foi um trabalho duro e tinha me deixado sem fôlego quando finalmente empilhei os três montes de neve em cima uns dos outros. Bella correu em casa e encontrou um boné de beisebol, alguns botões, e um talo de aipo.

"Um boneco de neve não muito convencional," Eu brinquei com ela quando ela fez o talo de aipo ser um nariz.

"Oh, cale-se", ela respondeu, formando uma boca com os botões. "Eu não tenho qualquer cenoura grande para usar."

"Ele é lindo", Emmy decidiu quando tinhamos acabado. "Eu acho que devemos dar um nome para eles."

"Optimus Prime*****, Emerson sugeriu, que lhe rendeu uma cotovelada de sua mãe.

_*** Optimus Prime:** é o protagonista do universo Transformers._

"Lillian", Emmy disse.

"Ele é um menino", argumentei. "Ele precisa de um nome masculino, como... George."

Bella riu. "George?"

Eu me virei para olhar para ela, o som de sua risada era fascinante. Ela era bonita no frio, com as bochechas rosadas e cabelos ao vento, que dançavam em volta do seu rosto. Seus olhos de chocolate estavam arregalados enquanto observavam-me de volta. Eu acho que nossos filhos se cansaram do nosso olhar, porque eles correram juntos em busca de gravetos para fabricar braços para o boneco de neve sem nome.

Eu coloquei uma mão fria em seu rosto. "Você é linda."

Sua pele ficou ainda mais rosada. "Não, eu realmente não sou..."

"Sim, você realmente _é_", eu respondi, meus olhos girando sobre Emmy e Emerson. Eles estavam distraídos em busca de gravetos para o boneco de neve. Puxei Bella para mais perto de mim e me inclinei para escovar meus lábios que estavam gelados contra os dela.

O beijo foi tão doce como tinha sido na noite sexta-feira. Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim em um abraço apertado, inclinando a cabeça no meu peito. Eu puxei a câmera para longe de nós e liguei para que eu pudesse tirar algumas fotos de nós juntos.

Ela riu depois da quinta foto, que eu tenho certeza que fez a foto ficar bonita. "Você sabe que essas vão parecer horríveis certo?"

Revirei os olhos alegremente. "Eu sei o que estou fazendo."

Ela franziu os lábios em uma careta e se abaixou para pegar um punhado de neve. De repente, ela jogou a bola de neve na minha cara, me apanhando.

"Te peguei", ela sorriu antes de fugir.

"Oh, você está em apuros!" Disse para ela antes de pegar um pouco de neve. Eu a bombardeei com bolas de neve leves, fazendo a crosta branca cobrir seu cabelo e casaco. Parecia uma espécie de anjo de neve correndo na grama da clareira. Ela começou a atirar neve em mim, e finalmente eu a peguei e a prendi debaixo de mim.

"Eu me rendo!" ela gritou, rindo quando comecei a jogar neve em cima dela com as mãos. "Eu me rendo! Não me enterre viva!"

Eu ri, dando um selinho em seus lábios vermelho-rubi, e depois a ajudei a levantar. Ela fingiu fazer um bico enquanto ajudei a tirar a neve dela.

Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu tinha sido um jogado esses pequenos jogos de paquera. Eu tinha saudades deles, apesar de terem sido mais divertido do que nunca com Bella.

De repente eu estava ciente de Emerson chamando, "Edward! Mamãe!" Olhei e vi a minha menina sentada na neve, a boca aberta enquanto ela engasgava por ar.

"Oh, Deus," eu disse, correndo até Emmy. Eu a segurei, embalando-a em meus braços, mantendo-a em pé.

"O que há de errado?" Bella perguntou assustada.

"Ataque de asma", expliquei. "Está tudo bem, Emmy, eu tenho o seu inalador, menina doce. Podemos usar sua casa?"

"É claro", ela disse, levando-nos para o apartamento. Eu entrei e levei Emmy para o sofá, sentando-a no meu colo. Puxei seu inalador fora do meu bolso do casaco com fecho, grato que estava mais uma vez sendo um pai superprotetor.

Emmy estava tentando retardar a respiração para combinar com o meu, como tinha praticado muitas vezes. Eu puxei o casaco, chapéu e cachecol fora dela, sabendo que o calor seria demais. Depois que eu puxei o meu casaco, eu a alinhei no meu torso e balancei o inalador.

Ela sabia exatamente como usá-lo. Dedicou-se exalando esforçada antes de colocá-lo na boca. Ela inalou enquanto esguichou o tubo de remédio.

"Dez... nove... oito..." Eu contei para ela suavemente, beijando-lhe o cabelo. "Sete... seis... cinco... quatro... três... dois... um... exala, meu amor. Respire comigo."

Emmy, literalmente, deu um suspiro de alívio quando o albuterol embebeu seus pulmões e permitiu-lhes abrir novamente. Eu me concentrei em racionar as respirações profundas que ela deveria copiar, meu peito e estômago subindo e descendo por trás dela. Finalmente, ela correspondeu a respiração a minha para que os nossos sistemas respiratório estivessem se movendo em sincronia.

"Está tudo bem", eu disse, beijando-a novamente. "Esse não foi de todo um mau."

Bella estava assistindo a alguns metros de distância, o seu braço em volta de Emerson. "Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Um copo de água seria maravilhoso", respondi. "Respire comigo, Emmy."

"Eu estou bem, papai", ela me assegurou, sua voz ainda um pouco fraca e arejada.

"Vamos fazer isso mais uma vez."

Passamos pela mesma rotina de novo e, finalmente, estávamos ambos a respiração mais fácil, embora por razões diferentes.

"Você está bem?" Emerson perguntou timidamente.

Ela assentiu. "Eu estou bem. Eu só estou com asma." Ela tomou um gole de água que Bella tinha trago para ela. O albutamol não tinha um bom gosto.

"Você é uma menina corajosa," Bella disse sinceramente.

Ela deu de ombros, sem se impressionar por seu mais recente ataque de asma. "Meu brônquios só tinham de ser relaxados pelo albuterol. Tive que ir ao pronto-socorro uma vez."

Bella olhou para mim, seus olhos castanhos arregalados. Eu assenti com um suspiro. "Esses foram alguns dos momentos mais assustadores da minha vida."

Emmy revirou os olhos. "Papai, eu estava _bem_. Asma não é tão ruim assim. Podemos voltar lá para fora?"

"Não agora", eu disse suavemente. "Nós estávamos lá fora por muito tempo, de qualquer maneira. Eu sei porque o meu peito dói por causa do frio."

"Vamos tirar os nossos casacos e colocá-los perto da porta," Bella sugeriu, "E eu posso fazer chocolate quente. Você gosta de marshmallows, Emmy?"

"Muito! Papai faz mingau de aveia com esses marshmallows em formas de ovos, e quando você aquece, os ovos se transformam em dinossauros de marshmallow!"

Bella riu. "Wow! Eu nunca ouvi falar nisso antes. Edward, você pode colocar um filme para as crianças, se quiser." Ela estava recolhendo casacos molhados de todos e os sapatos.

Eles decidiram que queriam assistir _101 Dálmatas_, então eu coloquei o DVD e em seguida, me juntei a Bella na cozinha.

"Eu não sabia que Emmy é asmática," Bella comentou enquanto mexeu com o chocolate quente na panela sobre o fogão.

"Ela não gosta que todos saibam", eu admiti.

"Ela realmente foi para o pronto-socorro?" A linda garota na minha frente perguntou com medo.

Eu assenti. "Sim... em várias ocasiões, na verdade. Não é incomum para as crianças asmáticas. Tenho sorte de que ela é tão madura sobre isso com apenas cinco anos de idade. Ela insiste em ter seu próprio inalador e até mesmo mantém um em sua mochila na escola."

"Você não tem sorte", afirmou Bella. "Você é apenas um bom pai por criar uma filha tão madura sobre isso."

Dei de ombros. "Emmy sempre foi muito independente. Está na sua natureza. Mas, realmente, não foi mesmo um ataque ruim. Não se preocupe."

"Gostaria de ficar para o almoço?" Bella me perguntou, seu tom mais leve agora que ela percebeu que a "emergência" tinha acabado.

"Tem certeza...?"

"Claro", ela revirou os olhos. "Eu estava pensando em sanduíches de queijo grelhados e sopa de macarrão com frango."

"Isso soa incrível", eu admiti. "Mas quando eu vou ter você para jantar?"

Ela me deu um sorriso malicioso. "Bem, pretendo vê-lo por um tempo, então vamos encontrar tempo."

~x~

Passamos o dia como eu tinha planejado passar com apenas Emmy–assistindo a filmes da Disney, jogando jogos de tabuleiro, e comendo alimentos adequados para o inverno. Eu divaguei sobre as novas tonalidades da personalidade de Bella como o dia foi passando, e eu percebi que estava caindo rapidamente por ela. Ela era apenas uma pessoa tão amável, tudo embrulhado em um pacote bonito.

Emmy e eu partimos mais cedo do que o habitual, porque Bella mencionou que ela e Emerson iam para Forks para passar o resto da semana com o pai. Eu a beijei discretamente enquanto Emmy e Emerson estavam distraídos por uma discussão apaixonada sobre... dinossauros. (O que surpresa.) Ela me prometeu que iria me deixar saber quando chegasse em Forks, então eu não teria que me preocupar com acidentes de carro ou qualquer coisa.

"Enfrente isso," Eu brincava com ela. "Eu sou um preocupado crônico."

Emmy estava compreensivelmente exausta, então depois que lhe dei uma doce canção de ninar, afastei-me para a sala e comecei o longo processo de imprimir todas as fotos boas do cartão de memória. Havia algumas mais bonitas de Emmy que eu precisava colocar em um porta-retrato. Fiz cópias para Bella de umas do Emerson—é claro, aqueles eram incrivelmente bonitos também. Emerson Swan era um garoto fotogênico, e sua personalidade brilhante se mostrava nas fotos.

Eu engasguei quando vi as impressões minhas e Bella. Nós já parecíamos um casal, com meu braço em torno dela e com a sua cabeça apoiada no meu ombro. Sua beleza iluminou toda a imagem. Isso era meu complemento.

Percebi enquanto estudava as imagens que não foi porque a sua pele de marfim encontrava com a minha, ou porque seu cabelo castanho parecia agradável com minha barba avermelhada. Era porque havia algo de luz que naturalmente vinha de Bella, e isso refletia em mim.

Isso era felicidade.

Quando eu estava com Bella, eu estava feliz. Ponto.

Não que eu fosse uma pessoa infeliz. Eu amava um ser humano mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que jamais amei, o objeto do meu afeto passou a ser apenas a minha filha. Mas agora eu percebi que algo estava faltando. Eu precisava de uma mulher, uma companheira, uma parceira. Eu tinha sido solitário por muito tempo.

Eu escolhi a minha imagem favorita de Bella onde ela estava descansando a cabeça no meu ombro e rindo, coloquei na minha geladeira com um ímã, ao lado de uma foto de Emmy com três anos no meio das flores do jardim da minha mãe. Agora eu tinha duas fotos favoritas.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiro capítulo no ponto de vista do Edward e sei que todas suspiraram. Lindo esse momento 'família' dos 4 juntos e quase infartei com a crise de asma da Emmy. <strong>

**Obrigada por cada comentário, me divirto com TUDO que vocês falam.**

**Querem capítulo domingo? Cheguem a 250 reviews que eu posto, sei que você ai que está na moita ama a fic, mas nunca comentou essa é a sua hora. Eu AMO cada review porque ver a reação de vocês aos capítulos é o mais importante para mim.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. A Família

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – A Família<strong>

**Edward PDV**

Emmy e eu estávamos um pouco entediados no dia seguinte ao nosso grande dia na neve com Bella e Emerson. A inevitável chuva de Washington tinha lavado todos os vestígios da neve que um dia foi linda. Ainda estava chovendo lá fora, então tivemos que ficar em casa. Emmy brincava tranquilamente no chão com sua boneca Barbie e Ken—sim, ela só tinha um de cada—e cuidadosamente arranjava o casamento perfeito para eles. Descansei no sofá com uma cópia esfarrapada de _Admirável Mundo Novo_ de Aldous Huxley. Tinha sido um dos meus favoritos desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio.

No entanto, minha mente continuava vagando de volta para Bella.

"O que você está lendo, papai?" Emmy perguntou. Tão bobo quanto parece, me dava um pouco de alívio ouvi-la falar. A tagarela tinha se mantido em silêncio durante todo o dia, provavelmente por causa do tédio e exaustão de ontem.

"Admirável Mundo Novo. É sobre o futuro", expliquei.

"Você pode lê-lo para mim?"

Eu bufei. "Uh, não é exatamente apropriado para uma criança de cinco anos de idade. Além disso, eu acho que você acharia chato. É sobre o governo."

Ela enrugou o nariz. Política era um tema freqüente na mesa de jantar dos meus pais, mas Emmy não estava particularmente interessada ainda. O que era bom, ela já estava enchendo o seu pequeno cérebro com fatos científicos, as minhas preocupações sobre o dinheiro, e os planos para um Parque Jurássico de verdade. Ela não tinha necessidade de implodir seu cérebro com a dívida nacional e o debate sobre células-tronco.

Meu telefone tocou em seguida. Imediatamente esperando que fosse Bella, eu pulei do sofá e tropecei no divã enquanto eu corria para atender. Emmy riu e me chamou de Grace — o nome que o namorado da minha irmã a chama sempre que ela tropeça.

Mas não era Bella ligando. Era a minha mãe. "Hey," eu respondi, um pouco decepcionado.

"Você parece rabugento", ela observou.

"Estou _entediado_."

Ela riu levemente. "Posso ir e usar seu forno? O meu parou de funcionar esta manhã. Carlisle vai arrumar isso hoje para que a nossa Ação de Graças não seja arruinada, mas eu quero começar a arrumar as caçarolas."

"É claro", eu disse. "Aposto que Emmy gostaria de ajudar."

"Ooh, ótima idéia! Eu estarei ai em poucos minutos! Amo você!"

Deixe para Esme Cullen me assegurar que me ama quando vai estar aqui em quinze minutos.

Depois que desliguei, eu fui e arrumei a cozinha, limpando o espaço no balcão para ela. "Vovó está vindo", eu disse a Emmy após aparecer na sala de estar.

"Yay!" ela disse alegremente, mudando o vestido de sua Barbie de um de noiva para um rosa. "Papai, por que a minha Barbie não tem damas de honra?"

Eu suspirei silenciosamente. "Porque damas de honra são caras, Ems. Vou tentar comprar uma Barbie nova para o Natal, mas não posso prometer nada. Você ainda quer que os patins, não é?"

Ela assentiu ansiosamente.

"Estou tentando", eu disse a ela simplesmente.

"Eu sei que você está, papai", disse ela suavemente. "Eu não tive a intenção de deixá-lo chateado."

"Eu gostaria de poder lhe comprar mais brinquedos", eu respondi. "Mas estamos indo muito bem. Você tem uma barriga cheia e um corpo vestido e um pai que te ama mais do que sua própria vida. Isso é tudo que você realmente precisa."

Minha mãe entrou na sala, então, e Emmy imediatamente se animou. "Ei, vovó!" exclamou ela, correndo para abraçar as pernas de minha mãe.

"Olá minha querida," minha mãe cumprimentou-a, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Você quer me ajudar na cozinha?"

"Sim!"

"Arrume a sua bagunça", eu disse a minha filha suavemente antes de ir para a cozinha com a minha mãe. "Ah, mãe, eu tenho algumas fotos do dia da neve para você e papai. Algumas estão boas, na verdade."

"Será que eles fazem bonitos cartões de Natal?"

"Acho que sim. Eu já volto."

Eu corri e vasculhei as impressões novas, escolhendo as melhores em absoluto. Depois eu fiz cópias deles, voltei para a cozinha, onde Emmy estava tagarelando como a boa tagarela que todos conheciam.

"E então nós construímos um boneco de neve!" ela estava dizendo. "Emerson queria chamá-lo de algum nome bobo, e eu tentei chamá-lo de Lillian—Lily para ser curto—mas o papai disse que seu nome era George. Não é um nome bobo para um boneco de neve? Você já conheceu um boneco de neve chamado George, vovó?"

"Eu conheci um chamado Frosty", disse a mãe levemente antes de virar para mim com os olhos amplos. "Quem é Bella, Edward?"

"A mãe de Emerson," Emmy explicou. "Emerson é o meu novo amigo."

Eu me encolhi. "Emmy, você tem falado para a vovó sobre as saídas?"

"Ela tem", disse a mãe com indiferença, seus olhos verdes me observando atentamente. "E eu tenho ouvido _muito _sobre uma mulher chamada Bella."

"Emmy, você pode se certificar se a porta da frente está trancada?" Perguntei a minha filha.

"Claro, papai!" Ela correu pelo corredor.

"Bella é uma amiga", eu disse sem muita convicção, encostando no balcão.

Mãe riu. "Querido, você está corando. Bella é muito mais do que uma amiga! Como não ouvi sobre isto?"

"Porque eu a conheço tem duas semanas", eu respondi, lutando contra a vontade de revirar os olhos.

Minha mãe de repente pulou para cima e para baixo, gritando. "Convide-a para o jantar de Ação de Graças! Por favor, amor, por favor!"

Eu ri. "Mãe, acalme-se. Nós não somos sérios ainda. Nossas crianças apenas brincam juntos. E ela vai passar o Ação de Graças com o pai."

"Então a convide para o Sinterklaas*****!" Mãe implorou. "Por favor, Edward? Isso me deixaria tão animada!"

_*** Sinterklaas: **Segundo a tradição holandesa, em meados de Novembro, São Nicolau, ou Sinterklaas, chega de barco de Espanha, trazendo presentes. Todos os anos, é oficialmente acolhido por uma cidade diferente, num evento com direito a cobertura televisiva a nível nacional. Depois de ser cumprimentado pelo presidente da Câmara, São Nicolau monta o seu cavalo branco e desfila pelas ruas. Saiba mais: www(.)brasileirosnaholanda(.)com/holanda/sinterklaas(.)htm_

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus pequenos ombros. "Mãe, não faça um grande negócio sobre isso. Não estrague isso para mim."

"Conte-me tudo sobre ela" Minha mãe pediu, guiando-me para a mesa da cozinha. As caçarolas já estavam esquecidas.

Eu suspirei, revirando os olhos. Eu não me importava se minha mãe ficasse aborrecida por isso. "Ela tem 21 anos, solteira, e tem um filho de cinco anos chamado Emerson. Ela é linda, uma mãe fantástica, e é adorável em quase todas as forma possíveis. Nós saímos juntos quando nossos filhos tem encontros para brincar. Você está estourando em algo totalmente fora de proporção."

"Como você a conheceu? Seu filho é da turma da Emmy?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, nós nos encontramos no parque, e depois teve um encontro casual no Wal-Mart que os levei para um passeio de sorvete."

Havia algo de sonho nos olhos de minha mãe. "Podemos conhecê-la por favor? Em breve? Sinterklaas, talvez?"

Mordi o lábio. "Você, papai, e Alice só vão assustá-la com o seu entusiasmo, perguntas intrometidas e tendências para compartilhar coisas."

"Nós vamos nos comportar" minha mãe me prometeu. "Eu_ tenho_ que conhecer essa garota. Cinco de Dezembro, Edward. Talvez eles possam passar a noite, já que é uma sexta-feira... isso poderia ser muito divertido! Pense em como seu filho adoraria o jogo sapato!"

Eu suspirei enquanto considerava isso. Sinterklaas, também conhecido como 5-6 de Dezembro, era um feriado favorito dos Cullen. O avô holandês do meu pai sempre comemorava com ele quando morava em Londres, e ele continuou a tradição com seus filhos. Basicamente, em 5 de dezembro, as crianças devem deixar seus sapatos perto da lareira e Papai Noel viria e deixava o doce em seus sapatos para eles encontrarem na manhã seguinte. No entanto, minha mãe e meu pai tinha explodido o feriado inteiro até em algo maior. Nós sempre tivemos uma festa no dia cinco muito como um jantar de Natal. Toda a família—meu pai, minha mãe, eu, Emmy, Alice, e seu namorado Jasper—passávamos à noite e nós todos "magicamente" tínhamos doces em nossos sapatos. Eu pensei que com 22 anos era um pouco velho para jogar "o jogo de sapato", mas meus pais deixavam os seus sapatos, mesmo se fossem eles a preenchê-los com o doce.

Eu tinha que admitir que soava divertido. Emerson, provavelmente, amá-lo, e seria uma maneira divertida de Bella conhecer minha família. No entanto, a minha família poderia ser extremamente dominadora e intrometida.

Além disso, eu não tinha idéia de como Bella reagiria sobre passar a noite na casa de um estranho. Nos conhecemos a apenas duas semanas, depois de tudo.

"Deixe-me pensar sobre isso", eu suspirei para a minha mãe. "Eu não sei sobre os gastos da coisa da noite. Talvez devêssemos deixar isso de 5 de Dezembro esse ano."

"Você é um homem tático", disse ela, sorrindo um pouco perversamente. "Você vai calcular isso."

"Obrigado."

"Então você já a beijou?" Mãe me perguntou, inclinando-se na cadeira, descansando suas delicadas mãos de unhas bem feitas nos joelhos.

"Eu não estou discutindo isso", eu respondi, indo para a geladeira.

"Espere, é ela?" Mãe arfou, apontando para a porta da geladeira.

Eu ri e tirei a nossa imagem da geladeira. "Eis essa a mulher que você está indo afastar permanentemente."

Mãe examinou a foto com cuidado. "Ela é linda, Edward."

"Eu sei", respondi calmamente, um bobo, estúpido sorriso no meu rosto. Eu não conseguia tirar isso.

"E ela parece tão feliz com você."

"Duas semanas, mamãe", eu revirei os olhos. "Nós não tivemos tempo suficiente para estarmos algo 'com' o outro."

"Aposto que você a beijou," Mamãe brincou comigo, ainda olhando para a foto.

Senti os topos das minhas orelhas ficarem vermelhas.

Em seguida Emmy, correu para a cozinha, o avental de bolinhas cor de rosa amarrada em seu corpo um pouco torto. "Quem você beijou papai?" ela perguntou um pouco horrorizada.

Eu a peguei e dei um beijo na bochecha. "Só você", eu enrolei antes de explodir uma vermelhidão em sua garganta. "Você é minha pequena dama".

"Emmy, gostaria de ter Emerson e Bella na casa da vovó para o Sinterklaas?" Mãe perguntou casualmente e diabolicamente.

Minha filhinha de repente começou a saltar em meus braços. "Sim! Oh, por favor, papai? Eu ligo para Emerson agora mesmo!"

Eu ri. "Você não tem um telefone, e nem Emerson. Deixe-me pensar sobre isso, amor."

Emmy de repente, arregalou os olhos verdes e começou a bater seus cílios. "Papai", ela disse suavemente, fazendo um biquinho. "Pode ser muito divertido. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos."

Maldição, esse bico ela tinha puxado da minha mãe e Alice. Na família Cullen, as mulheres sempre tinham o seu caminho. Pai, Jasper e eu estávamos perdidos em suas mãos capazes.

Eu suspirei e me rendi. Totalmente satisfeitas consigo mesmas, mamãe e Emmy começaram a cozinhar juntas.

Fui para a sala e tentei descobrir como justificar a reunião da minha família a uma menina que eu tinha conhecido a menos de um mês.

* * *

><p><strong>'Beliscar' os centavos não é uma especialidade somente da Bella, Edward também vive assim. Adorei a Esme ela é o máximo, quero só ver a Bella no Sinterklaas. <strong>

**Vi muitas carinhas novas nas reviews e fiquei tão feliz com isso, vocês são ótimas. Que tal um capítulo na terça? Com 300 reviews eu posto e ainda vem com uma preview nhom nhom ;)**

**Beijos **

**xx**


	9. Surpresa

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Surpresa<strong>

**Bella PDV**

"Boa noite, doce menino," eu sussurrei para meu filho adormecido, certificando-me de dobrar os cobertores firmemente em torno dele. Ele sorriu em seu sono quando beijei sua testa. Eu sabia que ele estava confortável e quente no meu antigo quarto na casa de meu pai, e ele estava especialmente feliz que estava saindo com seu avô por alguns dias.

A vida era muito boa, eu tinha que admitir. Eu tinha muita coisa para ser grata.

Desci as escadas para encontrar Charlie passando os canais de televisão. Quando voltei para meu lugar no sofá com o afegão que eu tinha unido para ele anos atrás. Meu pai não era um homem que muito de falar— nós vivíamos felizes, mas com poucas palavras, por isso me surpreendeu quando ele desligou a televisão e virou em sua cadeira para mim.

"Então, me diga sobre este Edward que tanto ouço falar", ele disse, um rubor já aparecia no topo de suas orelhas.

_Meu_ rubor de repente assumiu muito mais do que meus ouvidos. "Q-que?"

"Enquanto você estava no Thriftway, Emerson continuou falando sobre uma garota chamada Emmy e seu pai, Edward. Como vocês fizeram um boneco de neve e assaram biscoitos e eu não sei o que mais."

Limpei a garganta conscientemente. "Emmy é sua amiga, e Edward e eu arranjamos encontros para eles brincarem."

"Tem certeza que não está arranjando mais do que encontros para brincar?"

"Acabamos de nos conhecer", eu respondi. "E você sabe como me sinto sobre me focar em Emerson. Eu realmente não quero me apaixonar por outra maçã podre como o pai de Emerson."

"Tem certeza de Edward é uma maçã podre?" ele me perguntou, me surpreendendo com seu entendimento repentino sobre à vida privada de sua filha. "Emerson descreveu-o como_ incrível_ e _legal _e _realmente legal._ E Emerson é muito protetor sobre você..."

"Não há nada de podre sobre Edward," eu disse, confiante, "mas não tenho pressa em nada." Peguei meu romance, tentando transmitir a mensagem de que essa conversa acabou.

"Bells, querida, eu me preocupo com você vivendo em Seattle sozinha," Charlie admitiu. "Eu adoraria que você encontrasse um bom homem."

"Você não tem que se preocupar sobre—"

"Eu realmente o faço. Você está sozinha nessa cidade grande, economizando e poupando para pagar às despesas. Eu até aceitaria que você tenha um namorado enquanto ele poderia cuidar de vocês dois."

Eu suspirei. "Eu adoraria me casar, mas agora Emerson é o meu homem mais importante."

"Dê uma chance a Edward", Charlie disse-me. "Seu filho já o ama. Isso é um bom sinal."

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso provocador. "Pai, desde quando você confia em um homem dentro de um raio de cinco metros de mim?"

Ele riu. "Eu só quero que você seja feliz e tome cuidado querida."

"Eu sei. E por falar nisso, você está cuidando de mim muito bem. Você não tem que me mandar esse dinheiro pelo correio. Foi desnecessário, mas tão apreciado."

"É claro que eu o fiz!" ele exclamou. "Quero que meu neto tenha um bom Natal. O que você vai comprar?"

"Uma bicicleta, um capacete, e protetores", expliquei. "É muito caro, mas eu tenho guardado desde que ele tirou as rodinhas da bicicleta velha. Fico feliz que eu tenha começado a poupar, porque ele é muito grande para a bicicleta velha."

"Todo menino deveria ter uma bicicleta", Charlie concordou. "Eu pensei em comprar-lhe um daqueles loucos jogos de vídeo portáteis. Como eles se chamam?"

"O Nintendo DS?"

"Sim. Eu o vi a venda em Port Angeles. Se você quiser, eu vou comprá-lo e você pode dar a ele o DS e vou dar-lhe a bicicleta."

"Você sabe que tem que comprar jogos separadamente, certo?"

"Sim", ele disse, soando quase ofendido por eu questionar o seu conhecimento. "Eu pensei que talvez dois ou três jogos poderiam ser bom para começar. Jogos de crianças, é claro. Eu não gosto das coisas violentas onde você pode matar policiais."

Eu ri. "Eu não gosto dessas coisas, também. Bem, eu não acho que vamos ter de trocar presentes, porque eu estava pensando em passar o Natal com você de qualquer maneira..."

Ele me deu um sorriso brilhante. "Sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim... por isso vamos envolvê-los todos e colocá-los sob a árvore. Ele não tem de saber quem lhe deu o quê."

"Obrigado, Bells", meu pai sorriu. "Isso me deixa muito animado."

"Isso nos faz dois", eu disse. "Três, se você contar com Emerson. Ele ama vir para Forks."

"Você sabe, eu acho que é muito admirável que você não diga a ele o Papai Noel traz os seus presentes", disse ele de forma aleatória. "Não é fácil explicar a uma criança porque Papai Noel trouxe para Johnny uma bicicleta, video game, uma TV, um trampolim, e um filhote de cachorro... e o Papai Noel só trouxe duas coisas para Emerson."

"É exatamente por isso que eu nunca falei de Papai Noel," eu respondi. "Mas eu digo-lhe que é o nosso pequeno segredo... Eu não quero que ele espalhe e diga aos seus colegas de turma que o Papai Noel não existe."

Charlie assentiu. "Você é uma mãe maravilhosa, Bells. Eu só queria que você pudesse encontrar um bom pai para Emerson."

* * *

><p>O Ação de Graças foi maravilhoso. Não queria deixar a casa de Charlie, mas é claro que a escola e o trabalho estavam à espera de nós. Emerson dormia na parte de trás durante todo o caminho para Seattle enquanto tocava a música do Natal.<p>

Quando cheguei no nosso apartamento, eu o acordei para que ele não dormisse o dia inteiro. Ele segurou minha mão sonolento enquanto caminhávamos para o nosso apartamento.

Para minha surpresa, havia um bilhete na porta.

É claro que meu primeiro pensamento foi: _Oh, Deus... meu cheque do aluguel voltou._

"O que é isso, mamãe?" Emerson me pediu.

"Eu não sei", respondeu cautelosamente enquanto abri a porta e puxei a nota. "Por que você não pendura o casaco enquanto eu ligo a calefação e, em seguida, podemos fazer alguns nuggets de frango e batatas fritas para o almoço."

"Tudo bem!" Meu filho amava nuggets de frango. Ele imediatamente saiu correndo para o armário de casaco.

Abri a nota dobrada. Dentro havia uma mensagem rabiscada em uma letra bonita que só poderia vir de um escritor:

_Olhe na caixa de correio para encontrar uma surpresa._

Um sorriso surgiu instantaneamente no meu rosto. Eu sabia exatamente de quem era a nota. Abri a caixa e encontrei alguns itens: uma haste longa com uma rosa branca, dois sacos de ursinhos de goma, e um envelope.

"O quê?" Murmurei em verdadeira surpresa. Como é que Edward sabia que Emerson e eu adorávamos ursinhos de goma?

Estava congelando e começou a chuviscar, então eu corri para dentro e liguei o Termostato. Eu chutei para o calor e tirei o meu casaco. Meu doce filho já tinha pendurado o seu casaco e estava esperando na cozinha. "O que é tudo isso, mamãe?" ele me perguntou, olhando para os ursinhos de goma.

"Uma surpresa de Edward", eu disse distraidamente. "Você pode comer depois do almoço."

"Legal!"

Eu ri quando ele correu para seu quarto. Eu coloquei a rosa em um copo de água e, finalmente, abriu o envelope.

Um bilhete para o "Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão" caiu em minhas mãos, junto com uma nota.

_Posso ter a honra de um "encontro para brincar" entre dois nerds da literatura?_

Olhei para o bilhete. A data era para sexta-feira às sete horas e meia. Fiquei imaginando o quanto este bilhete custou, e então percebi que não podia aceitar este presente. Edward se esforçava tanto quanto eu para o dinheiro.

Eu peguei meu telefone e disquei o número dele. Tocou uma vez antes dele atender. "Ei, linda", ele disse, um sorriso em sua voz.

"Hey," eu respondi, o meu coração batendo com seu elogio. "Fizemos o caminho de Forks para casa com segurança."

"Bom!" disse ele. "Como foi seu feriado?"

"Foi maravilhoso", eu admiti, indo até a geladeira e encontrando um pacote de nuggets de frango e um pacote de batatas fritas. "Foi bom estar com o meu pai. Mas eu achei um presente muito doce em minha caixa de correio..."

"Oh, sim? Quem lhe deu?"

Eu bufei. "Edward, eu não posso aceitar esse presente. Isso é muito—"

"Srta. Swan, estou ofendido", ele brincou comigo. "Você é contra o presente ou quem deu o presente?"

Eu ri. "O presente. Eu definitivamente _não_ tenho nada contra você."

Edward riu. "É bom saber disse. Mas você também deve saber—e isso vai me fazer soar como um pão-duro—os bilhetes não me custaram um centavo. Minha irmã está fazendo o papel de Helena, então eu consegui os bilhetes de graça."

"Oh," eu disse, um pouco espantada. "Uau. Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de ofender—"

"Você não me ofendeu", ele me assegurou. "Eu definitivamente me sinto da mesma maneira. Mas já que você é uma geek de literatura, você está interessada em acompanhar-me?"

Sorri enquanto colocava a comida congelada em uma assadeira. "Estou muito interessada em acompanhá-lo."

"Bom!" ele disse alegremente.

"Deixe-me ligar e perguntar se Rosalie pode ser babá", eu sugeri, colocando a assadeira no forno aquecido. "Você ficaria bem com Emmy ficando com Rose?"

"Definitivamente. Se você confia nela para manter Emerson, então eu sei que posso confiar nela para ficar com Emmy."

"Rose é maravilhosa. Posso ligar de volta?"

"É claro. E por falar nisso, obrigado. Eu estava preocupado sobre se você ia ou não aceitar o convite."

"Edward", eu disse sinceramente. "Eu realmente gosto de você. Tipo, muito. Eu não sei por que você está preocupado."

"Eu acho que acabei de dar um soco no ar", brincou.

"Mas a questão é: você gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto de você?" Eu pressionei.

"Bella, eu acho que eu sou um adorador", ele respondeu em tom sério. "Atualmente eu estou muito encantado."

Mais uma vez, eu não conseguia parar o sorriso que Edward Cullen colocou em mim. "Bom," Eu cantarolei. "Vou chamá-lo de volta."

Eu liguei para Rose, e disse que ela e Emmett ficariam felizes por ter Emerson e Emmy. Eu acho que ela estava desesperada para que eu finalmente encontrasse um homem, mesmo que isso a fizesse acrescentar: "Nenhum negócio engraçado, né?"

Ao que eu respondi: "Rose, cuide da sua própria vida sexual."

"Estou falando sério, Bella..."

Revirei os olhos e desliguei. Eu liguei para Edward novamente para dizer-lhe que a babá estava arranjada.

"Ótimo," ele disse suavemente. "Eu vou buscá-la às seis horas."

"Não é meio cedo?"

"Bem, nós devemos ter o jantar..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça com fervor, embora ele não pudesse me ver. "Não. Eu não vou tirar o Natal da sua filha bonita. Teremos jantar em minha casa... às seis horas."

"Bella."

"Você gosta de fettuccine alfredo?"

Ele suspirou em derrota. "Eu amo isso."

"Bom! Eu vou ter um fabuloso jantar esperando por você", eu disse. "Mas agora eu tenho que alimentar meu homem mais importante. Então eu posso falar com você mais tarde?"

"Absolutamente", ele disse, e eu podia mais uma vez ouvir o seu sorriso. Provavelmente era um sorriso de diversão, talvez isso fosse seu lindo torto. Eu sinceramente esperava que sim. "Na verdade, não hesite em me chamar quando quiser."

"Eu acho que sua mulher iria ficar um pouco com ciúmes se eu fizesse isso", eu admiti.

"Nah, ela gosta de você. Embora ela me informou que meus beijos são só para ela."

Eu ri. "Eu não tenho certeza se posso concordar com isso", eu disse um pouco secamente, tentando parecer indiferente.

Juntou-se ao meu riso. "Sorte sua, eu concordo totalmente com você."

"Oh, sorte minha, hein? Você só beija a sortuda?"

"Não, eu só beijo a _adorável_", ele respondeu.

"Você vai comer essas palavras um dia", eu disse, brincando, assim que Emerson correu para a cozinha. "Eu realmente tenho que ir. Vou ligar esta noite."

"Eu estarei esperando ansiosamente", ele disse docemente. "Dê ao rapaz um abraço por mim."

"Irei fazer. Obrigada, Edward. Oh, espere", eu disse quando um pensamento me ocorreu. "Como você sabia que nós amamos ursinhos de goma?"

"Emerson me disse. Vá almoçar assim que você pode me chamar mais cedo."

Eu bufei. "Sim, senhor. Tchau!"

"Tchau", ele disse pouco antes que eu desligasse

"Era Edward?" Emerson perguntou curiosamente.

"Sim", respondi. "Querido, você e Emmy vão para a casa da tia Rosalie e Emmett, na noite de sexta-feira."

Ele me olhou desconfiado, os olhos castanhos em chamas. "O que você e Edward vão fazer?"

"Assistir a uma peça de Shakespeare", expliquei. "Você ficaria entediado durante a coisa toda, confie em mim."

Ele suspirou. "Mamãe, você_ gosta _do Edward?"

Deixei escapar um longo suspiro. "Talvez goste. Estaria tudo bem para você?"

Ele mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava sobre o assunto longo e difícil. Finalmente, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e me examinou através das pálpebras com os olhos apertados. "Somente se _eu _for seu único super-herói."

Eu ri e me agachei para lhe dar um beijo. "Confie em mim, você é meu único Clark Kent. E você me salva todos os dias, querido."

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 10<strong>_  
><em>

_Ele pegou um copo de pudim de chocolate e um de pudim de baunilha. "Talvez eu tenha estado por perto de uma criança de cinco anos de idade, por tempo demais", ele sorriu "mas Bella, você vai ser minha namorada? Vou te dar um pudim."_

_Eu ri quando ele ofereceu os copos para mim. Escolhi o de baunilha e segurei seu queixo forte na minha mão de novo, puxando-o para a minha altura. "Você é possivelmente o homem mais idiota que eu já conheci, mas para sua sorte, eu tenho uma fraqueza por pudim," eu sussurrei._

_"Eu só estou compartilhando meu pudim se você concordar em ser minha namorada", respondeu ele, mostrando a língua infantilmente._

_Eu ri novamente da sua bobagem. "Tudo bem, eu vou ser sua namorada, mas você tem que empurrar-me no balanço e você não pode quebrar meu lápis de cor."_

_Ele riu suavemente, tão bonito, mas me puxou para perto, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. "É um acordo", ele disse um pouco intensamente. "Obrigado..."_

_Eu inclinei o rosto para que pudesse pressionar meus lábios nos dele. Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco espantada. Eu era a namorada de alguém._

_Não apenas a namorada de alguém. Eu era namorada de Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie é muito fofo quero apertar ele. Morta com o Edward convidando a Bella para a peça da Alice, haha quero só ver a baixinha com ela. E o Emerson no final, aww muito lindo esse menino. <strong>

**E o que acharam da Preview? Haha agora é comentarem e eu posto, sem meta, mas quanto mais rápido comentarem, eu posto a fic mais cedo x)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	10. Primeiro Encontro Real

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Primeiro Encontro Real<strong>

**Bella PDV**

A semana se arrastou e foi. Sexta-feira finalmente chegou, mas é claro que isso ia pular em mim no último minuto. Nem sequer bateu-me que era realmente sexta-feira até eu estava indo para o meu trabalho e correndo com Emerson porta à fora.

"Melado!" Exclamei, usando o palavrão de Edward enquanto olhei em volta da minha sala de estar. Era muito confuso. Como eu tinha deixar isto acontecer?

Emerson estava letargicamente comendo uma tigela de cereais, mesmo que eu tivesse lhe lembrando que tínhamos que sair. Olhando para o meu apartamento desarrumado, eu corri de volta para o meu armário.

Eu é claro, eu não tinha uma roupa. Eu não tinha nada para vestir para o meu primeiro encontro real com Edward.

"Molho tártaro!" Eu gemi enquanto corria para a cozinha. "Emerson! Estamos saindo em três minutos!" Eu corri para a lavanderia. O vestido que Rosalie tinha me emprestado estava recém-lavado, parecendo estar melancolicamente à espera de uma noite para fora na cidade. _Acho que vai ter o seu desejo esta noite_, pensei, me perguntando se Edward iria perceber que eu usava a mesma roupa duas vezes.

_Edward não se preocupa com isso. Ele também não tem uma tonelada de roupas. Você o viu vestir a camisa bege um par de vezes._

Sorri um pouco quando percebi isso. Eu tentei arrumar um pouco a sala de estar. Reuni alguns dos brinquedos de Emerson, e um pouco rápido, eu os joguei em seu quarto e fechei a porta. "Estamos saindo agora", eu disse um pouco forte, quando reentrei na cozinha.

"Mas eu não terminei!" meu bebê reclamou.

"É uma pena. Você tinha que comer tigela de cereal em 15 minutos. Oh, e quantas vezes eu lhe pedi para arrumar os seus brinquedos na sua caixa de brinquedos?"

"Por que você está tão má hoje?" Emerson deu um suspiro. "Estou cansado, mamãe."

"Eu estou cansada também, mas eu ainda pego as minhas coisas e como o meu almoço de uma forma rápida. Vamos, estamos atrasados . Sério, por que você está tão preguiçoso ultimamente?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Hey," eu disse, pegando-o assim que tentou correr por mim. "Eu não aprecio isso."

"Eu não aprecio você sendo má", ele fez beicinho.

"Emerson", eu disse, irritada. "Eu sou sua mãe, e sei que eu te disse pelo menos três vezes ontem à noite para pegar seus brinquedos. Agora eu tenho que voltar para casa do trabalho e limpar. Eu faço tanto por você. Você não pode me ajudar? Isso realmente me faria feliz!"

Ele suspirou olhando para seus pés, com lágrimas nos olhos. É claro que eu imediatamente me senti horrível.

"Oh, baby, me desculpe," Eu o acalmei, abaixando e o puxando para mim. "Mamãe está apenas estressada agora."

Ele passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Eu não gosto quando você está estressada."

"Eu também não gosto," eu admiti. "Mas isso não significa que eu tenho permissão para jogar em você. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter te magoado, querido, mas eu preciso de alguma ajuda ocasionalmente." Beijei sua bochecha. "Vamos lá, você pode arrumar o seu quarto quando eu buscá-lo hoje à noite. Estamos seriamente atrasados."

Eu o ajudei com o seu casaco e mochila. Eu estava no carro, saindo do estacionamento, quando ele me perguntou o que estávamos fazendo nesta noite.

"Você e Emmy vão ficar com a tia Rosalie, lembra?" Eu respondi, tentando manter a minha voz doce de "mamãe" que eu não iria perturbá-lo ainda mais. "Edward e eu vamos ver uma peça."

"Oh, é verdade", Emerson disse num tom consideravelmente mais brilhante. "Você vai ficar bonita para Edward?"

Olhei para meu filho no espelho retrovisor. "Provavelmente."

"Você não precisa. Ele acha que você é bonita, não importa como."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Porque você sempre está bonita."

Eu sorri. Finalmente, meu doce e pequeno garoto estava de volta. "Eu acho que você é tendencioso, baby."

"O que isso significa?"

"Isso significa que você só acha que eu sou bonita, porque eu sou sua mãe", eu expliquei.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas desta vez não foi desrespeitoso, então eu não disse nada. "Bem, se Edward não achar que você é bonita, eu vou bater nele."

Eu ri. "Você acha que Emmy é bonita?"

Seu rosto ficou vermelho beterraba. "Mãe, eu_ não_ estou falando sobre isso!"

Consegui deixá-lo na escola _e _entrar no trabalho a tempo. Eu estava ocupada durante todo o dia, mas ajudou a manter minha mente fora da bagunça que estava me esperando em casa.

Mas, infelizmente, eu tive que voltar para o apartamento depois de cinco. Eu tinha menos de uma hora para deixar meu apartamento bonito e me deixar bonita. Ah, e para o jantar...

Eu joguei o macarrão em uma panela de água e puxei os frascos de molho alfredo. Edward não tem exatamente que saber que o meu molho foi comprado na loja. Eu basicamente escondi toda a minha bagunça no meu quarto e no quarto de Emerson. De alguma forma, eu tinha acumulado tudo isso ao longo de uma semana, e eu me senti como um pateta. Eu não me preocupei com o aspirador, mas eu pulverizei a sala de estar com Febreeze, o que ajudou muito.

Eu rapidamente vesti o vestido da Rose e fiz o meu cabelo e maquiagem. Tentei limpar o balcão e a mesa, enquanto o macarrão cozinhava. Eu coloquei brócolis no vapor e um pouco de pão de alho no forno.

A campainha tocou quando eu estava misturando o brócolis e o frango com o molho. "Estou indo!" Eu gritei, verificando meu reflexo distorcido na torradeira. Eu tinha envolvido o cachecol creme que Rose me deu no meu pescoço, meu cabelo caia sobre ele. Parecia elegante e de inverno o suficiente.

Eu tropecei em meus calcanhares todo o caminho até a porta. Abri e quase desmaiei. Edward usava um terno preto com uma camisa branca e uma gravata verde que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Ele estava lindo.

"Oi", ele disse um pouco timidamente antes de me estender uma rosa branca.

"Oi", eu respondi, pegando a rosa e usando a mão para puxá-lo mais para perto. "Muito obrigada."

Ele sorriu e se curvou para beijar minha bochecha. "Você está linda."

"Você também", lhe disse antes de corar. "Quero dizer, hum, você está com fome?"

Ele sorriu provocadoramente. "Acho que estou com um pouco de fome. Algo cheira delicioso, por sinal."

Fechei a porta atrás de nós. "Obrigada, querido", eu disse, o termo carinhoso pingando em minha língua antes que pudesse detê-lo. "Eu espero que você goste."

Ficamos de mãos dadas enquanto caminhávamos para a mesa. Eu já tinha definido os pratos e talheres, com um copo com gelo para ele. "O que você quer beber?" Perguntei.

"Água está bem. Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?"

"Não, apenas sente-se e deixe-me cuidar de você."

"Sinceramente, não acho que é justo que você cozinhe para mim o tempo todo," Edward declarado quando coloquei a travessa com a massa na mesa.

"Você pode retornar o favor uma vez que você aprender a bater com um batedor até que esteja leve e macio," Eu o provoquei, colocando o seu macarrão no seu prato.

"Hey, eu sou um cozinheiro fantástico." O biquinho em seu rosto era adorável, enquanto olhava para mim.

Eu não poderia lutar mais. Eu queria tocá-lo, para sentir aquela centelha que passar por nós. Corri a mão pelos seus cabelos, incapaz de resistir. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como ele olhou para mim, a língua molhando os lábios levemente.

Eu queria ele. Pela primeira vez em cinco anos, eu estava pensando seriamente sobre amor e sexo e intimidade... e _diversão_.

Mas este não era o caminho certo para iniciar este relacionamento. Edward e eu tínhamos uma vida completamente diferente dos outros de vinte e poucos anos. Nós tínhamos responsabilidades e expectativas de pessoas mais importantes em nossas vidas: nossas crianças.

Copular com o pai de Emmy provavelmente não era a melhor idéia para relação de amizade de Emerson...

"De qualquer modo", sussurrei um pouco rouca, meus dedos passando do seu cabelo gostoso até o queixo bem barbeado. "Eu gosto de cozinhar para os homens da minha vida."

Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto que sempre fazia o meu coração bater. "Se nós não tivéssemos essa peça em uma hora..." ele murmurou, deixando um sugestivo espaço em branco no final.

Deixei escapar uma respiração irregular. "E se não tivéssemos-"

"Sim, eu sei", ele interrompeu, com a voz tensa. "Bella, você me faz sentir..."

"Jovem de novo?" Eu imaginei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, como se o meu palpite tivesse o chocado. "Exatamente", ele simplesmente disse.

Terminei de servir o jantar. "Eu também", eu disse sem muita convicção enquanto me sentei em frente a ele. "Eu me sinto como uma adolescente de novo."

"Nós perdemos estes anos", ele pensou, pegando a minha mão sobre a mesa. "Mas quando estou com você, é como se eu estivesse tendo aqueles anos de volta."

Eu sorri timidamente, olhando para meu prato enquanto me servi. "Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer."

Ele sorriu deslumbrante antes de deixar o resto do tópico. Ele respondeu positivamente a minha pasta, fazendo um som muito bonito de ronronar enquanto provava. Eu mantive sua mão na minha, traçando padrões na palma da mão enquanto comíamos. Ele sorriu ironicamente para mim e finalmente começou a responder aos meus dedos. Eu ri enquanto os nossos se entrelaçavam e lutavam pelo domínio.

Finalmente, ele ganhou ao envolver seus longos dedos em volta da minha pequena mão e puxar a minha boca para um beijo.

Havia uma certa eletricidade que corria entre nós, que iluminou os meus nervos em chamas e causou o meu cabelo para ficar em pé, mas de uma forma muito boa. Eu não podia negar que eu já tinha sentimentos importantes por ele, mas eu não sabia como abordar esse delicado assunto.

"O que você está pensando?" ele perguntou-me suavemente após a minha mão ficar parada na sua.

"Nós", eu admiti, decidindo ser corajosa. "O que nós _somos_?"

Ele mastigou lentamente enquanto ponderou isso. Finalmente, ele disse: "O que você quer ser?"

"Eu não quero que sejamos apenas amigos", sugeri, "mas a idéia de um relacionamento... me assusta. Eu não tenho feito isso há tanto tempo."

"Eu me sinto da mesma forma", admitiu, "mas não temos de fazê-lo uma rota habitual. Podemos nos mover tão lento ou tão rápidos quanto gostaríamos. Por exemplo, eu realmente quero que você conheça minha família... e eu estou esperando se você gostaria de encontrar minha irmã hoje à noite. É muito rápido?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu adoraria conhecer a sua família, pois Emmy os ama tanto. Mas precisamos avançar lentamente em... outras coisas." Eu levantei minha sobrancelha para tentar comunicar o que eu queria dizer.

"Acredite, eu sei", ele concordou. "Mas, se estamos juntos, eu ainda gostaria de ser capaz de te beijar... quando eu quiser."

O olhar em seu rosto era tão adorável que eu ri alto. "Eu acho que nós já fazemos isso, de qualquer maneira."

"Talvez não tanto quanto eu gostaria", admitiu.

"Acho que estamos de acordo com isso também."

Ele riu suavemente. "O que vamos dizer Emmy e Emerson?"

Eu suspirei. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. "Eu não sei."

"Nós vamos descobrir isso", concluiu ele. "Mas até lá, precisamos chegar ao teatro na hora."

Ele me ajudou a armazenar os restos de comida na geladeira e lavar os pratos. Eu estava esfregando a panela enquanto ele empilhava os recipientes na geladeira. De repente o ouvi reprimir um riso.

"O que é engraçado?" Eu perguntei levemente, ainda tonta pelo sentimento de que estávamos um pouco 'juntos'.

Ele pegou um copo de pudim de chocolate e um de pudim de baunilha. "Talvez eu tenha estado por perto de uma criança de cinco anos de idade, por tempo demais", ele sorriu "mas Bella, você vai ser minha namorada? Vou te dar um pudim."

Eu ri quando ele ofereceu os copos para mim. Escolhi o de baunilha e segurei seu queixo forte na minha mão de novo, puxando-o para a minha altura. "Você é possivelmente o homem mais idiota que eu já conheci, mas para sua sorte, eu tenho uma fraqueza por pudim," eu sussurrei.

"Eu só estou compartilhando meu pudim se você concordar em ser minha namorada", respondeu ele, mostrando a língua infantilmente.

Eu ri novamente da sua bobagem. "Tudo bem, eu vou ser sua namorada, mas você tem que empurrar-me no balanço e você não pode quebrar meu lápis de cor."

Ele riu suavemente, tão bonito, mas me puxou para perto, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. "É um acordo", ele disse um pouco intensamente. "Obrigado..."

Eu inclinei o rosto para que eu pudesse pressionar meus lábios nos dele. Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco espantada. Eu era a _namorada _de alguém.

Não apenas a namorada de_ alguém_. Eu era namorada de _Edward Cullen_.

Abri meu pote de pudim, puxando a proteção de alumínio fora do plástico. Eu lambi o pudim dele antes de jogá-lo fora e depois eu abri a gaveta dos talheres. "Aqui está uma colher", ofereci-lhe.

"Eu meio que gosto de baunilha", ele fingiu fazer um bico enquanto comia um pouco de chocolate.

"Ok, tudo bem, já que você é meu namorado, eu vou compartilhar:" Eu revirei os olhos alegremente, sentando sobre o balcão e dando-lhe uma grande colherada de baunilha. Ele tentou a aceitá-la com a boca, mas eu untei o pudim em seus lábios.

"Hey!" ele exclamou, deixando cair a sua própria colher no chão. "Isso não é bom!"

Dei de ombros inocentemente. "Desculpe, eu escorreguei," Eu o provoquei animadamente.

"Você não é uma namorada legal", ele brincou, fazendo um biquinho pra mim.

Eu imediatamente comecei a agir com remorso. "Oh, eu não sou? Me desculpe, deixe-me ajudá-lo a limpar..."

Ele estava muito disposto quando eu usei o meu pé para puxá-lo para mim, e meus lábios com cuidado tentaram castamente limpar o pudim de seu rosto. Embora eu acho que fiz uma bagunça maior do que antes, mas ele não parecia se importar. Seus lábios responderam aos meus ansiosamente, e eu encontrei-me agradecida que eu não estava usando batom. Nossos beijos eram sujos e pegajosos o suficiente.

"Eu acho que isso é o mais limpo que você vai conseguir", eu comentei, levemente beliscando um pouco de pudim de fora dos seus lábios. Meu corpo parecia que estava pegando fogo quando ele descansou as mãos em meus quadris e esfregou seu nariz ao meu pescoço.

"Eu tenho essa sensação novamente", admitiu. "Honestamente, você me faz sentir tão jovem e despreocupado... eu adoro isso."

Beijei sua bochecha. "Você faz o mesmo por mim, então eu vou feliz em retribuir o favor. Uh, nós vamos chegar atrasados..."

Ele sorriu para mim. "Você está certa. Alice vai me matar se eu perder esta peça. Nossos pais estavam lá para a noite de estréia, mas eu tinha um prazo a cumprir. E o namorado dela esta lá todas as noites, então eu não tenho desculpa para perdê-lo. Você vai conhecer Jasper hoje à noite. Estaremos sentados com ele."

"Estou animada", eu admiti. "Mas aqui, isso pode funcionar melhor do que o meu método de limpeza no seu rosto." Eu peguei uma toalha de papel e molhei debaixo da torneira.

Ele riu, limpou o rosto livre de resíduos de pudim, e então passou sobre minha boca pegajosa.

"Tanto para a maquiagem", eu suspirei.

"Eu gosto de você sem ela", revelou. "Assim como Emmy."

"Bom, porque eu odeio usar maquiagem", respondi, beijando o canto da sua boca. "Vamos lá, eu não quero conhecer a ira da Alice."

Ele me deu um olhar zombeteiro enquanto caminhávamos para obter nossos casacos. "Já te falei de Alice?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não muito. Por quê?"

Ele suspirou quando ele me ajudou no meu casaco. "Eu acho que eu deveria avisá-la sobre minha família. Você vai conhecer Alice, esta noite, então eu vou começar com ela. Ela não pensa antes de falar, ela não é tímida em nada sobre compartilhar a sua opinião, e ela tende a ser... muito aberta."

"Aberta..." Eu repeti. "O que você quer dizer?"

Saímos e eu tranquei a porta atrás de nós. "Alice, provavelmente, vai te abraçar, te beijar, fazer de tudo para saber sobre o nosso relacionamento, e oferecer para projetar o nosso casamento", ele fez uma careta.

"Casamento", eu disse lentamente, sentindo-me subitamente desconfortável.

"Não que eu sequer pensei em casamento", ele disse rapidamente. "Isso é ridículo. Mas Alice... apressa as coisas. Ela está tentando encontrar uma mãe para a Emmy por anos."

Dei um suspiro de alívio. "Então, como posso impressioná-la?"

"Basta usar o seu encanto natural", ele me informou, abrindo a porta do passageiro de seu Volvo. Eu entrei no carro e esperou que ele subisse para o lado do motorista. Quando ele o fez, e pegou a minha mão. "Isso é demais, muito cedo?" ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não... Eu posso lidar com isso."

"E eu mencionei o resto da minha família", disse ele cansado. "Tudo bem, então eles já estão planejando um evento para você e Emerson participarem. Você é familiar com Sinterklaas?"

"Familiar com o quê?"

Ele riu enquanto saiu do estacionamento e começou a explicar a idéia do feriado divertido. Por fim, ele terminou com: "Estamos convidando você e Emerson para se juntar a nós na casa dos meus pais... mas normalmente é uma coisa que dura a noite."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "Como... estaríamos passando a noite?" Eu perguntei, meu tom calmo revelando minha incerteza sobre isso.

"Sim", Edward respondeu suavemente. "Mas você e Emerson poderiam ter seu próprio quarto... você não estaria sendo esperada para dormir em um quarto comigo, mesmo que isso certamente não seria desaprovado."

Eu mastiguei os meus lábios enquanto pensava sobre isso. Todo o evento parecia divertido, e eu sabia que Emerson adoraria ter uma festa do pijama com Emmy. Além disso, eu era uma espécie de animada sobre ser apresentada a família de Edward como sua namorada. Mas eu não queria que eles pensassem mal de mim, como se eu estivesse acostumada a passar a noite com os caras... especialmente porque eles já teriam uma opinião sobre mim desde que eu era uma mãe 21 amos de um menino de cinco anos de idade.

"A sua família julga os outros?" Perguntei a Edward em voz baixa.

Ele me deu um olhar engraçado. "O que você quer dizer? Você acha que eles não gostariam de você por que você tem Emerson?"

Eu simplesmente olhei para ele.

Ele revirou os olhos e apertou minha mão. "Bella, querida, se você não percebeu que eu fui um pai adolescente também?"

"Bem, sim, mas—"

"Minha família pode ser barulhenta, dominadora e intrometida, mas eles não são críticos", ele me prometeu. "Além disso, Emmy e eu falamos sobre Emerson o tempo todo. Minha mãe, meu pai, Alice e Jazz estão realmente prontos para conhecer você. Mamãe viu fotos suas."

"Então eles não vão olhar para mim como uma puta ou um caso de caridade," Eu verifiquei.

"Nunca", ele prometeu-me, inclinando-se para beijar minha testa. "Eu realmente adoraria que você celebrasse o Sinterklaas com a gente, mas eu entendo se você não se sentir confortável ainda."

"Deixe-me pensar sobre isso", eu disse a ele.

"Ok", disse ele alegremente. "Oh, e Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Eles estão todos felizes em me ver sorrir mais. Você já tem uma boa reputação na família Cullen."

Isso me fez sentir melhor.

A peça era em um grande teatro, e parecia que ela estava atraindo muita gente. Fiquei chocada quando Edward me levou até a fila da frente, onde um homem loiro bonito esperava.

Os olhos do homem se iluminaram quando nos viu. "Ei, Edward", ele cumprimentou meu _namorado _feliz, sacudindo sua mão. "Essa é a famosa Bella?"

As bochechas de Edward lavaram em um rubor. "Esta é minha Bella", ele sorriu bobo. "Bella, este é o meu futuro cunhado Jasper, embora eles não tenham feito isso oficial. E Jazz, esta é a minha namorada."

"Todos nós já ouvimos muito sobre você", Jasper disse, me puxando para um abraço amigável. "Emmy, minha 'namorada', fala bastante sobre você e Emerson. Às vezes eu fico com ciúmes de Emerson."

Eu ri levemente. "Eu ouvi muito sobre o tio Jasper de Emmy, também."

Edward fingiu balançar a cabeça em desaprovação. "Eu simplesmente não consigo manter a minha filha longe dos homens mais velhos."

Nós rimos. "É um prazer conhecer você", eu disse a Jasper quando nos sentamos. Edward segurou minha mão e fez uma pequena conversa com Jasper, enquanto esperávamos a cortina subir. Que finalmente se levantou, e a peça começou.

Eu era uma total fanática de Shakespeare, então eu adorei a produção. Alice, que interpretava Helena, era bonita, com cabelos rebeldes (como os Edward) que eram da cor de carvão, e com pele clara, que era exatamente como a palidez marfim de Edward. Ela também era uma atriz fantástica.

Finalmente a peça terminou. Eu me senti um pouco pesarosa de que tudo acabou porque a produção era tão boa. Mas Jasper e Edward me levaram por uma porta lateral, e depois saltamos até uma escada, encontrei-me nos bastidores.

Era um caos lá atrás, mas Alice Cullen estava em uma penteadeira, tirando a sua maquiagem fora do palco com um creme de beleza. Assim que ela viu os nossos reflexos no espelho, ela engasgou e pulou em pé.

"Oh meu Deus!" exclamou alegremente. "Eu finalmente estou conhecendo a famosa Bella!"

Eu me perguntava quão _famosa _eu era.

"Alice, se controle," Edward disse baixinho. "Bella, esta é a minha irmã mais nova Alice. Alice, esta é a minha namorada, Bella. Por favor, não desligue seu suprimento de ar quando você abraçá-la."

Jasper riu enquanto Alice me abraçava, e eu tenho que admitir que ela quase tinha cortado meu suprimento de ar.

"Eu os notei na platéia", ela balbuciava. "E eu pensei, 'Essa não pode ser Bella! Ela é bonita demais para o meu irmão!'"

Corei e ri nervosamente, quando Edward disse, "Eu concordo."

"É bom conhecer você", eu disse a ela.

"Oh, Bella," Alice suspirou dramaticamente. Não admira que ela era uma atriz. Ela me abraçou novamente. "Você não sabe o quanto minha família já te ama. Todos ouvimos Emmy falar 'Queria que Bella e Emerson pudessem vir' e 'Bella faz chocolate quente melhor do que você, tia Alice' e 'Fizemos boneco de neve chamado George na casa de Emerson!' E então tudo o que ouvi de Edward é 'Desejo que Bella ligasse' e 'Talvez eu devesse ligar para Bella' e 'Bella ama Shakespeare' Você é praticamente uma celebridade!"

Eu ri novamente enquanto olhava para Edward, que estava atualmente com as bochechas em chamas. "Obrigada, Alice. Ouvi muito sobre você e sua família também."

"Eu mal posso esperar para contar para a mamãe que eu a conheci!" a bela garota suspirou sonhadora. "Oh, Bella, de onde você tirou esse vestido fabuloso?"

Tentei não bufar. Alice era, obviamente, extremamente distraída. "Eu não tenho certeza", eu admiti. "Eu peguei emprestado de uma amiga."

"Eu acho que é Badgley Mischka," ela pensou, olhando para ele. "É lindo. Você está linda. Claro que já sabia por intermédio de Edward."

Edward tossiu desconfortavelmente. "Alice, você terminou?"

"Não", Alice começou a dizer, mas pegou isso rapidamente. "Quero dizer, sim, eu acho que terminei. Eu tenho que ir cuidar de algumas coisas de qualquer maneira. Bella, eu vou ver você no Sinterklaas, certo?"

"Certo", eu disse, um pouco tonta pelo turbilhão que era Alice Cullen. Ela pegou Jasper e correu para outro lugar.

"Irritante não é?" Edward murmurou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Talvez_ impressionante_ é a melhor palavra."

"Se Alice reagiu calorosamente a você, então não terá nenhum problema com os meus pais", ele me prometeu, mantendo um braço serpenteando em volta da minha cintura. "Talvez devêssemos sair antes que ela pense outro fato embaraçoso de Edward."

Eu ri. "Fico feliz em saber que falam de mim," eu disse enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o auditório.

"Sim, bem, você e Emerson estão completamente incluídos", ele murmurou.

Eu sorri e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha. "Não fique envergonhado. Eu gosto disso."

Ele me deu seu sorriso torto antes de abaixar beijar levemente em meus lábios. Yum. "Você sabe que apenas concordou em ver Alice no Sinterklaas, certo?"

Mordi o lábio. "Uh, sim, eu acho que você está certo. Então, o que devo levar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella no stress no começo do capítulo, mas depois tudo ficou bem. Muito lindo o pedido de namoro, e a Alice super animada com a Bella hahaha'<br>**

**Próximo capítulo é o começo do Sinterklaas, toda a família Cullen junto é de matar de amor *-***

**Perguntaram quantos capítulos a fic tem, são 18 capítulos + Epílogo :)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem que eu volto logo.**

**Beijos **

**xx**


	11. Conhecer os Pais

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – Conhecer os Pais<strong>

**Bella PDV**

Eu abri a porta sem olhar pelo olho mágico, já sabendo quem era. Edward e Emmy estavam amontoados na varanda, tentando manter o calor.

"Venham para o calor", eu os encorajei, abaixando para que eu pudesse dar um grande abraço em Emmy.

"Ei, Bella", ela disse alegremente, surpreendendo-me com um beijo na bochecha.

"Ah, obrigado, doce menina", murmurei, beijando seu pequeno rosto. "Você quer experimentar um biscoito?"

"Sim, por favor!"

"Eu vou dar-lhe um assim que terminar de assar. Emerson está na sala de estar."

Emmy tirou o seu casaco, entregou-o a seu pai, e partiu em direção ao meu filho. Na semana desde que eu tinha concordado em estar em um relacionamento com Edward, nós passávamos quase todas as tardes juntos. Emmy estava confortável com o correr e brincar no meu apartamento, o mesmo enquanto Emerson estava na casa de Edward.

"Eu não acho que ela percebeu que estamos prestes a sair", Edward murmurou, me puxando para um abraço.

"Os biscoitos não estão prontos ainda," eu respondi, "Tire seu casaco e fique confortável. A que horas é que vamos estar com os seus pais?"

Ele sorriu para mim. "Temos tempo de sobra, querida. Posso _ficar confortável _com você?"

Meu beijo em seus lábios era a única resposta que ele precisava. Quando as crianças não estavam olhando, nós provavelmente eramos muito enjoativos com nossos beijos e ao dar as mãos e abraçar. Mas eu tinha 21 anos, pelo amor de deus. Eu tinha perdido os aspectos físicos de um relacionamento.

No entanto, eu amava os aspectos emocionais ainda mais. Como as chamadas de telefone que duravam até tarde da noite, os aleatórios "Sinto falta do seu sorriso bonito" mensagens de texto, do jeito que ele sempre me pegava quando eu tropeçava, e as coisas doces que ele me dizia.

Eu me afastei de seus lábios e o deixei deslizar seu nariz no meu pescoço. "Você sabe que você não tem que levar comida", ele comentou baixinho, deixando um beijo suave na minha garganta. "Mamãe sempre cria uma festa para Sinterklaas."

"Eu faço alguns biscoitos de Natal incríveis e caçarolas", eu respondi conscientemente. "E eu não tenho muito mais com o que impressionar a sua família."

Ele puxou a cabeça para trás e me deu um olhar engraçado. "Bella, você não tem que trabalhar para impressioná-los. Eles já acham que você é a combinação perfeita para mim."

Eu suspirei e peguei a mão dele, levando-o para a cozinha. "Edward, eu sou uma mãe solteira muito jovem que não tem dinheiro e nem sequer tem beleza ao seu lado. Pelo menos as minhas habilidades de cozinha podem ser consideradas um pouco cativante."

Ele revirou os olhos antes de tomar o meu rosto em suas mãos. "Bella", ele disse suavemente, beijando a ponta do meu nariz. "Você é..." Ele beijou minhas pálpebras. "Tão bonita..." Um beijo na minha bochecha. "Uma mãe maravilhosa..." Meu queixo. "E tão adorável em todos os sentidos..." A minha outra bochecha. "Que todo mundo que conhece você se apaixona." Minha têmpora. "E eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo..." Minha outra têmpora. "Porque eu sou capaz de compartilhar pudim e encontros para brincar e beijos com você." Meu queixo. "Então não se preocupe com a minha família. Eles vão te amar".

Finalmente, ele beijou meus lábios novamente.

Eu suspirei e cedi um pouco contra o seu corpo.

"Além disso, o fato de que você é uma cozinheira fabulosa é apenas a cereja do bolo", ele acrescentou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça e envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. "Você é tão auto-consciente, e eu não sei por que."

"Você é muito perfeito", eu murmurei. "Eu tenho meio que um medo de que você vai desaparecer. Eu nunca tive um cara como você antes."

"Eu nunca tive uma garota tão maravilhosa como você também", ele respondeu, apoiando o queixo na minha cabeça assim que eu estava escondida em segurança.

De repente eu senti cheiro de biscoitos "Oh, caramba", eu gemi, correndo para o forno. Ele sorriu enquanto eu rapidamente tirei a forma de biscoitos. "Seguro!" Exclamei, jogando meus braços para o ar como se eu estivesse decidindo um jogo de beisebol.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?" ele me perguntou.

"Você pode me ajudar com os granulados. Tenho vermelho e verde no gabinete."

Quando estávamos terminando essa tarefa, eu dei a Emmy e Emerson um biscoito, e então Edward e eu carregamos os biscoitos e caçarolas no porta-malas espaçoso do seu Volvo. Corri de volta para dentro embrulhando Emerson e eu no nosso traje de inverno.

Eu agarrei a nossa bolsa para passar a noite e, em seguida, olhei para Edward. "Pronto?" Perguntei quase timidamente. Era apenas nervoso.

"Estou", respondeu ele com ternura. "E você?"

Eu suspirei. "Pronto, como eu sempre estarei."

Emmy e Emerson colocaram o cinto no banco traseiro. Edward calmamente segurou minha mão enquanto dirigia para o lado completamente oposto de Seattle. Estávamos em um belo bairro pouco tempo depois.

"É aqui que você cresceu?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Não", ele respondeu, um olhar estranho no rosto. "Este é apenas um atalho."

Ele pegou uma estrada lateral para o que parecia ser uma paisagem verde. Havia campos lindos e cercas. Finalmente, ele parou em frente a uma casa de segurança com uma grande cerca de pedra.

"Condomínio fechado?" Imaginei, rezando para que isso fosse certo. Eu sinceramente esperava que seus pais não fossem ricos o suficiente para ter seguranças.

Ele mordeu o lábio. "Não exatamente."

Ele digitou um código no teclado, e as portas se abriram bem devagar. A longa estrada de paralelepípedos estava no meio de um jardim verde encantador.

E então ele nos levou a uma enorme casa de pedra.

"Bella, respire", ele sussurrou, apertando minha mão enquanto eu olhava.

"_Este_ é o lugar onde você cresceu?" Eu guinchei.

"Eles acrescentaram alguns metros quadrados depois disso", ele se esquivou.

Virei-me e dei-lhe um olhar bastante significativo. "Edward, você não me disse que estávamos indo para a casa de Jay Gatsby."

"Relaxe", ele me disse. "Eles são mais do que Nick Callahan do que Jay Gatsby. E eles não são como um Daisy Buchanan, também. Ou um Jordan Baker. Meus pais são os tipos de pessoas que F. Scott Fitzgerald aprovaria."

Eu na verdade abri um sorriso. Pelo menos meu literário-nerd-namorado sabia o que eu quis dizer.

"Meu avô e minha avó são realmente legais," Emmy saltou no banco traseiro. "Você vai gostar deles."

"Esta casa é como um castelo", observou Emerson.

"É realmente divertido", Emmy entusiasmado. "Eu tenho meu próprio quarto e tudo mais."

Edward apertou um botão em um interruptor no teto do Volvo e a garagem de carros se abriu. Ele tomou uma vaga entre um Mercedes Benz preto, um BMW prata, um Porsche amarelo e uma moto Ducati preto. Emmy imediatamente soltou-se e abriu a porta do carro, ansiosa para entrar.

"Devagar, Emily," Edward a avisou. "Não entre sem mim."

"Papai, é só a casa da vovó—"

"Eu sei, mas temos convidados. Não seja rude."

Depois que as crianças tinham saído do carro e estavam esperando na garagem, Edward colocou a mão na minha bochecha. "Pronta?"

"Não."

"Você está adorável", ele prometeu-me, inclinou para me dar um beijinho. "Vamos lá. Estou pronto para lhe apresentar."

Saí do carro com as pernas trêmulas e coloquei a minha bagagem de mão no meu ombro. Fomos para o porta-malas, onde Edward pegou as caçarolas. Eu segurava nervosamente o recipiente plástico dos biscoitos.

Subimos as escadas e Edward abriu a porta, fazendo com que um sistema de segurança soasse um beep de aprovação quando entramos. Emmy e Emerson andaram na nossa frente. "Vovô!" Emmy exclamou. "Vovó!"

Ouvi passos vindo pelo corredor. Edward colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura e me forçou a continuar caminhando. Finalmente, nós entramos em uma área de recepção aberta.

Eu estava momentaneamente distraída com o cativante enorme retrato de Emmy na parede. Era obviamente a peça central da sala. Ele era em preto e branco, com a boca aberta, rindo e pulando os cachos. Foi lindo. Eu mal notei quando Edward levou os biscoitos ao meu lado e colocou a minha comida na mesa do café.

"Olá, querida," disse o sotaque profunda de um homem britânico e eu virei a cabeça para a multidão que estava se formando. Um belo homem loiro de meia-idade com olhos azuis e linhas de expressão estava pegando Emmy no colo e puxando-a para um abraço de urso. "Você está pronto para o Sinterklaas?"

"Sim, vovô!" ela exclamou, abraçando seu pescoço com força. "Venha conhecer o meu novo amigo!"

Emerson estava timidamente esperando no chão, assistindo Emmy com os olhos arregalados. Ele nunca tinha estado em uma casa tão grande e provavelmente nunca viu tanta gente bonita. Uma mulher linda, com cabelos cor de caramelo estava por trás do pai de Edward, com os olhos verdes brilhando para Emerson.

"É este o famoso Emerson?" a mulher perguntou docemente, inclinando-se para apertar a mão de Emerson.

"Apresente-se", eu gentilmente cutuquei meu bebê, sentindo-me pouco exultante que eles o notaram antes de reparar em mim. Coisas desse tipo significavam muito para uma mãe.

"Emerson Swan", ele disse timidamente, com as mãos dobradas atrás das costas.

"Você é tão bonito", a mulher jorrou, dando-lhe um abraço delicado. "Emmy fala sobre você o tempo todo. Eu sou a vovó Esme. Você pode me chamar de vovó ou Esme."

"Eu gosto de chamá-la de vovó", Emmy disse.

O Sr. Cullen riu e se inclinou para apertar a mão de Emerson. "E eu sou Carlisle, mas você pode me chamar de Carlisle ou vovô."

_Tudo bem, talvez eles realmente são pés-no-chão,_ eu pensei, dando um suspiro de alívio.

"Eu já tenho um vovô", Emerson anunciou, "mas eu vou chamá-lo vovô Carlisle."

Todos riram, e os olhos expectantes se voltaram para Edward.

Ele limpou a garganta, um braço reconfortante em torno de meus ombros. "Mãe, pai", ele disse alegremente, "Esta é a minha namorada, Bella Swan. Bella, estes são os meus pais, o Dr. Carlisle Cullen e Esme Cullen."

Eu brevemente me perguntei o que os nossos respectivos filhos pensariam da palavra namorada, mas o pensamento foi para o lado logo que sua mãe deixou escapar um som emocionada. "Oh, você é linda!" Esme guinchou, vindo me abraçar. Ela cheirava a perfume floral e canela e me senti muito aquecida.

"Obrigada", eu disse timidamente. "É um prazer te conhecer."

"Não, é um grande prazer finalmente conhecê-la", Carlisle discordou, dando-me um daqueles abraços de homem que aperta. "Nós ouvimos muito sobre você e Emerson. Edward, ela realmente é impressionante. Você não estava mentindo."

Meu rosto queimou. As palavras de Carlisle pareciam soar ainda mais sinceras com seu charmoso sotaque Inglês.

"Eu te disse", Edward disse com bom humor, dando-me um beijo carinhoso na bochecha.

"Estou muito animada por conhecê-la", Esme emocionou, me puxando pela mão. "Todos, vamos para a sala e esperar por Alice e Jasper. Emmy, você pode mostrar para Emerson seu quarto, se quiser."

"Ok!" Emmy exclamou, agarrando a mão de Emerson e o rebocando pelo corredor. Meu homenzinho parecia aliviado ao ser tirado de perto dos adultos.

"Seja bom, Emerson!" Eu o avisei. "Não toque em nada que se pareça frágil!"

Todo mundo riu baixinho. "É tudo muito a prova de crianças, Bella", Esme me assegurou. "Seu filho é tão adorável. Carlisle, Edward, por que não vamos para uma sala mais confortável?"

"Tudo o que você disser, amor", Carlisle disse ela, piscando para mim. "Você pode dizer que dita as coisas aqui, Bella."

Eu ri, não esquecendo do meu senso de humor. "Você é um homem inteligente por conceder isso."

Nós andamos pelo corredor, que estava cheio de fotos de Alice e Edward ao longo dos anos— e em uma sala ampla. Eu estava quase chocada de que quase tudo era branco—as paredes, os tapetes, os móveis, até mesmo a televisão enorme de tela plana. _Como Emmy sobrevive em um quarto branco? Será que ela não tentou mudar?_

Esme, de repente notou a caçarolas e biscoitos nas mãos de Edward. "Oh, Bella, querida", ela gentilmente me repreendeu. "Você realmente não precisava trazer nada! Você é nossa convidada!"

"Eu amo cozinhar", eu assegurei-lhe, pegando os pratos de Edward. "Posso colocar isso na cozinha?"

"Claro! Apenas venha comigo para a cozinha."

A segui em uma grande cozinha com electrodomésticos impressionantes que pareciam que eles pertenciam a um filme de ficção cientifica. Assim que eu coloquei o alimento para baixo, ela me puxou para outro abraço.

"Você é linda", ela me disse num sussurro feroz. "E você fez Edward tão feliz. Tudo que ouvimos é sobre como você é linda e quão incrível você é e como boa mãe é. Diga-me o seu segredo, Bella. Como você conseguiu fazer Edward tão feliz?"

Minha cabeça girava com a visão dessa mulher muito maravilhosa, muito menos seus elogios! Dei de ombros delicadamente. "Nós só conhecemos há algumas semanas... nós apenas nos demos bem, eu acho."

"Meu filho está cantando", ela disse sonhadora. "E toca piano e ri o tempo todo... ele é como um novo Edward desde que conheceu você."

"Ele estava... diferente antes de me conhecer?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

"Oh, ele sempre foi uma pessoa alegre," ela me assegurou. "Mas as pressões de ser um pai solteiro... bem, você pode entender. Como você pode ver, querida, Carlisle e eu temos sido muito... abençoados... em nossas vidas. Mas nós sabíamos quando Edward nos disse que ia ser um pai que ele não poderia continuar a ser mimado. Então, nós simplesmente apenas o chutamos para fora! Nós o ajudamos a começar, é claro, mas tão logo Emmy nasceu, ele estava sozinho. E isso é difícil para uma criança. Edward realmente era apenas uma criança quando aconteceu... isso fez dele mais reservado, mais intenso. Mas desde que ele é conheceu você, ele é um pouco mais... despreocupado."

"Oh," eu disse, meus ouvidos praticamente doendo de seu longo discurso. Emmy, obviamente, herdou o seu espírito falante de Esme e Alice. "Eu posso definitivamente entender o que você quer dizer... mas Edward me faz feliz também. Eu fico pensando que tive sorte por encontrar um homem que é tão dedicado a uma criança como eu sou. Eles são muito poucos."

"Você é tão doce", Esme suspirou feliz. "Eu sinto como se já a conhecesse, só de ouvir Edward e Emmy falarem sobre você."

Fomos interrompidas depois pela porta abrindo, e a barulhos de saltos pelo corredor. "Estou em casa!" chamou uma voz que só poderia pertencer a Alice.

"Estamos em casa!" Jasper a corrigiu com seu sotaque sulista.

Eles entraram na cozinha, um momento depois, e para minha surpresa, um flash de cachos bronze passou pela cozinha.

"Whoa, hey, pequenina!" Jasper disse alegremente, pegando Emmy quando ela pulou em seus braços. "Eu também senti saudades, docinho."

Emmy cumprimentou-o com alguns beijinhos felizes em seus lábios. "Ei, tio Jasper. Você vai passar a noite?"

"Eu sempre passo a noite no Sinterklaas", ele a lembrou, beijando-lhe na testa.

Emmy virou para mim. "Este é o meu tio Jasper", ela informou-me orgulhosa. "Eu vou casar com ele."

"Uau", eu disse. "O que você vai usar?"

"Um vestido estilo de baile branco", ela suspirou melancolicamente, seus olhos distantes. "E um véu longo."

"Você vai ter que me convidar para o casamento", eu disse apenas quando Edward e Carlisle entrou na cozinha.

"Você pode ser minha dama de honra", Emmy assegurou-me.

"Que honra," Eu joguei junto com ela. "Emmy, onde está Emerson?"

"Bem aqui, mamãe", meu pequeno homem respondeu, entrando na cozinha e se aproximando de mim.

Ele era pesado, mas eu o peguei e o coloquei no meu quadril.

"É este o lindo Emerson?" Alice disso, vindo até ele.

"Este é o Emerson", respondi.

"Eu sou a tia Alice", ela se apresentou. "Você está animado para o Sinterklaas?"

Ele assentiu, voltando para sua concha novamente. Meu filho não era tímido por natureza, mas esta família era muito barulhenta e social. Não admira que ele ficasse intimidado.

"É a melhor feriado de todos", disse ela com entusiasmo. "Você vai ganhar muitos doces e talvez até mesmo algumas Kriptonitas."

Isso o puxou para fora da casca. Obviamente ela tinha ouvido falar muito sobre meu filho desde que trouxe à tona o Super Homem. "Eu não quero Kriptonita!" ele exclamou, rindo. "Faz-me fraco!"

"Oh, bem," Alice disse em uma confusão falsa. "Espere, você é o verdadeiro Clark Kent?"

"Eu não posso revelar a minha identidade", ele respondeu seriamente, fazendo todo mundo rir de novo.

"O jantar está esperando", Esme anunciado. "Vamos para a sala de jantar."

Eu me ofereci para ajudar com a comida, mas tanto Alice e quanto Esme me ordenaram para ir sentar. Carlisle perguntou a Emmy se ela e Emerson queria sentar na mesa dos adultos.

"Não", ela decidiu. "Papai disse que nós não podemos falar sobre os dinossauros na mesa esta noite. Mas Emerson e eu podemos."

"Essa é minha garota", Carlisle sorriu, beijando seu rosto. "Por que você não pede ao tio Jasper para retirar a sua pequena mesa e as cadeiras?"

Enquanto Emmy, Emerson, e Jasper arrumavam a mesa, Edward pegou minha mão e me levou para a linda mesa de mogno. Uma porcelana que parecia cara e prata adornava a mesa.

"Isso parece delicioso", Carlisle elogiou sua esposa enquanto ela começou a trazer para fora os pratos. Eu estava boquiaberta com o peru enorme e todas as guarnições de feriado. Edward não estava brincando quando disse sobre ser uma _festa_.

Fiz um prato para Emerson (pedi para Esme um prato mais barato do que porcelana) de peru e vegetais e dei-lhe um copo de leite. Quando as crianças foram cuidadas, nós sentamos e começamos a passar em torno dos pratos.

"Toda a sua comida parece de um gourmet, Bella", Esme me elogiou. "Você vai fazer todos nós—especialmente os homens—muito felizes."

"De fato," Jasper concordou. "Talvez você possa ensinar Alice a cozinhar."

A família riu de alguma memória. Esme virou a conversa de volta para mim. "Então o que você faz para viver, querida?"

Limpei a garganta um pouco desconfortável. "Eu trabalho em uma clínica dentária", expliquei vagamente, me movendo no meu lugar. Edward colocou a mão no meu joelho, dando-me um sorriso.

"Uma higienista ou enfermeira?" Carlisle supos.

"Ainda não", gaguejei enquanto corei. "Eu sou apenas uma assistente de agora, mas eu estou esperando melhorar uma vez que Emerson for um pouco mais velho e eu tiver um pouco mais de dinheiro guardado para a minha educação."

"Bem, você poderia ser um chef," Jasper decidiu, fazendo um barulho feliz enquanto provou um dos meus pratos.

"Ela também fez os biscoitos que eu poderia comer até os meus dentes caírem", Edward acrescentou, piscando para mim. "Suas habilidades na cozinha traem suas habilidades dentárias."

Eu bufei quando comecei a comer. Eu definitivamente me senti mais à vontade. Edward estava certo, sua família era tão pé no chão, quanto ele.

"Então, você sacrificou sua educação pelo seu bebê", Alice declarou com admiração. "Como você fez para tomar essa decisão?"

Eu tomei um gole do vinho que Esme tinha servido, e minha mão automaticamente procurou a de Edward debaixo da mesa. "Er... nunca foi realmente uma escolha, eu acho", gaguejei. "Foi tudo sobre Emerson, desde o início. Antes que eu sequer soubesse que ele seria um Emerson."

"Quantos anos você tinha?" Carlisle perguntou sem um pingo de julgamento em sua voz.

"Dezesseis", eu disse baixinho.

"Então, a idade de Tanya," Alice murmurou, ganhando um olhar severo de Edward.

"Obviamente você fez a escolha certa", Esme apontou.

"Sim", eu sorri enquanto olhei para meu filho bonito. "Sim, eu fiz. Nunca houve qualquer questão sobre isso."

"E o pai dele?" Jasper quase sussurrou, claramente não querendo atrair a atenção de Emerson.

"Emerson não tem um pai", eu expliquei quase num sussurro.

Foi o suficiente para o clã Cullen aceitar e seguir em frente. Esme e Carlisle estavam extremamente interessados na minha família, especialmente em Forks. Esme havia realmente construído algumas casas em Forks, então ela estava familiarizada com a área.

Durante todo o jantar, conversamos sobre uma infinidade de coisas. Tomamos café e comemos sobremesas na sala de estar, e, eventualmente, Emmy convenceu de seus avós para deixá-la fazer na sala de estar uma fortaleza de travesseiro e cobertor. Eu estava preocupada que Emerson se deixaria levar, mas Esme e Carlisle não parecia estar preocupados, e meu filho estava tão feliz que não tive coragem de dizer-lhe que não. Nós simplesmente fomos para uma área diferente de estar da casa e começamos a jogar Palavras-cruzadas.

Eu sabia que estava oficialmente aceita quando mencionei que tinha sido em uma aula de Advanced Placement***** no ensino médio. A família era louca por Palavras-cruzadas. Aparentemente, o muito inteligente Dr. Cullen era o campeão oficial de Palavras-cruzadas, e eles esperavam que a nova adição ao jogo iria derrubá-lo.

***AP:**_ é um programa de estudos nos Estados Unidos e Canadá patrocinado pelo College Board, que oferece cursos padronizados para estudantes do ensino médio que são geralmente reconhecidos como equivalentes aos cursos de graduação na faculdade. Faculdades participantes concedem crédito aos estudantes que obtiveram alta pontuação suficiente nos exames para se qualificar._

Depois que o Time Edward-e-Bella, ganhou um par de jogos de palavras-cruzadas, Esme me deu um grande abraço e um beijo.

"Ela é perfeita", ela suspirou para o seu filho. "Edward, querido, se case com ela."

Edward e eu tínhamos as bochechas em chamas, mas ele me deu um _Eu te disse_ olhar e se inclinou para me beijar docemente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Edward e Bella estavam se referindo ao clássico de F. Scott Fitzgerald, O Grande Gatsby, quando pararam na garagem dos Cullen. Se você tiver sido privados da literatura de ouro, você deve saber que Jay Gatsby é extremamente rico. Nick Callahan não se importa muito para a riqueza. Daisy Buchanan e Jordan Baker vivem para o dinheiro e status social. E o ponto principal do livro é que Fitzgerald pensou que a riqueza era inútil e corruptora. Então, Carlisle e Esme podem ser parecidos com Gatsby, mas eles são realmente como Nick. E Bella não é como Daisy ou Jordan em nada, o qual Carlisle e Esme apreciam._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Muito bom a Bella na casa dos Cullen, e no próximo capítulo vamos ter a continuação desse dia/noite pelo POV do Edward hein. Ah essas crianças lindas da vontade de morder, a Emmy dizendo que vai casar com o Jasper lol **

**Capítulo na terça com 420 reviews =)**

**Beijos**

**xx  
><strong>


	12. Noite do Sinterklaas

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Noite do Sinterklaas <strong>

**Edward PDV**

Bella foi um enorme sucesso com a minha família. Era quase irreal quão bem eles levaram tudo com ela. Eu sabia que eles estavam todos desesperados para que eu encontrasse uma esposa e uma mãe para o Emmy, mas depoisdo furacão Tanya, eles eram extremamente críticos de todas as garotas que viram.

Exceto para Bella. Eu não sei se foi o fato de que ela também era uma mãe solteira de um garoto adorável, logo ela _entendia_... ou se era o charme e beleza natural que parecia ser exclusivo para os Swans. Era provavelmente um pouco de ambos.

Pai, sempre o workaholic*****, estava exausto depois de dois jogos de Palavras-cruzadas, de modo que subiu e os casais mais sérios decidiram encerrar a noite. Minha mãe lembrou-nos de deixar os sapatos para o "Papai Noel". Assim que restou eu e Bella. Abri meus braços assim que a sala estava vazia, exceto por nós, e ela não foi tímida sobre descansar em meu corpo sobre o loveseat******.

_***workaholic: **alguém viciado em trabalho._

_****loveseat: **é um sofá de dois lugares, que namorados sentam e se aconchegam._

Beijei-a suavemente. "Então eu acho que a minha família acha que você está tipo aprovada", eu disse, pesadamente no eufemismo, enquanto as minhas mãos foram para a baixa das suas costas.

Ela riu, obviamente contente que tinha aparentemente impressionado eles. "Eu acho que eles são tipo aprovados também", ela brincou, inclinando para me beijar de novo. "Eles não são muito falantes ou afetivos, no entanto. Eu acho que sua mãe me beijou apenas cerca de quinze vezes."

Eu bufei. "Desculpe desapontá-la com a minha família fria."

Ela riu e suavemente passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos.

"Você é tão bonita", eu sussurrei, acariciando as maçãs do seu rosto com meus dedos enquanto segurava o seu rosto.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sou realmente... especialmente quando eu sou comparada a _você_…"

Revirei os olhos. "Bella, você é tão desejável, eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesmo. Você realmente não sabe como é perfeita, não é?"

Seus olhos pareciam queimar na palavra _desejável_, mas ela franziu os lábios. "Você não sabe quanto tempo leva para deixar o meu cabelo perfeito, e minha maquiagem…"

"Ainda me lembro quando eu te vi usando seus pijamas, e você estava linda", eu respondi.

Ela corou e escondeu o rosto no meu peito. Eu acariciei seu cabelo longo, desfrutando da suavidade.

E então meus instintos de Pai chutaram dentro quando podia ouvir a música de _Em Busca do Vale Encantado_ tocando na sala de estar, mas as crianças estavam muito tranquilas.

"Você ouviu algum pio?" Perguntei a Bella.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Não. Isso significa que eles estão ou dormindo ou armando alguma coisa."

Olhei para meu relógio. Tinha passado das dez horas. "Acho que é melhor verificar."

O suéter de Bella subiu enquanto ela se esticava, revelando um pedaço do seu estômago plano, e era impossível não achar isso uma distração. Mas ela se levantou e pegou a minha mão para me puxar para cima. Entramos na sala de estar.

Emmy e Emerson tinham construído uma fortaleza excepcionalmente com cama, almofadas e cobertores. Eles estavam dormindo no interior, compartilhando de um travesseiro, ambos segurando os sapatos. Eu sorri, percebendo que eles estavam esperando para que fosse preenchido com os doces.

"Aw", Bella sorriu. "Eles são muito bonitos, não acha?"

"Sim", eu concordei. "Não os mova." Corri para meu quarto, onde eu tinha deixado a minha câmera. Eu corri e comecei a tirar fotos deles dormindo juntos.

"Estou contente por Emerson ter uma amiga," Bella comentou que eu tirei fotos. "Emmy é tão boa para ele."

"Mmm", eu concordei, perdido em minha arte. Eu rapidamente virei a câmera em nós, tirando algumas fotos. Bella estava olhando para mim, mas ela finalmente deu um pequeno sorriso para a câmera. Tentando ser doce e fazê-la sorrir mais, virei minha cabeça e beijei a sua bochecha enquanto eu tirava fotos de nós.

"Ok, você ganhou", ela riu, sorrindo alegremente. "Caramba. Eu sinto muito por Emmy."

"Você não tem ideia de como o uso da câmera é para ela, querida", eu respondi. "Ela é uma amante de imagens. Er, devemos movê-los?"

"Provavelmente", disse Bella. "Emerson é um aconchegador, e eu não tenho certeza se você aprovaria isso."

Eu ri. "Eu não sou tão ruim assim."

"Você estava com medo de uma caixa de suco fosse um 'gesto romântico'", ela me citou.

Revirei os olhos. "Todo mundo sabe que uma caixa de suco é muito mais escandaloso do que um pote de pudim, você sabe."

Ela riu, pulou para beijar meu queixo de brincadeira, e depois inclinou-se para pegar seu filho. Emerson visivelmente relaxou quando sentiu os braços confortáveis da sua mãe, e demonstrou o quanto de um aconchegador ele realmente era. Ele era definitivamente uma braçada em sua estrutura pequena, mas ela nem sequer pareceu se esforçar. Mais uma vez, lembrei-me de sua habilidade e dedicação à maternidade.

"Onde é que os sapatos ficam?" ela me perguntou.

"Fora do quarto", eu respondi quando me inclinei para pegar minha pequena própria aconchegadora. "Não se esqueça de deixar seus sapatos do lado de fora também. Aqui, siga-me."

Subimos as escadas e fomos para os quartos juntos. Parei na porta do quarto de hóspedes. "Aqui é o seu quarto", disse eu, acendendo a luz.

"É melhor do que meu próprio quarto", ela comentou, com os olhos arregalados. "Obrigada."

"Não tem problema. Está bem pela noite"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Hum... deixe-me certificar se Emerson permanece adormecido. Me mande uma mensagem se você não conseguir dormir."

"Tudo bem. Boa noite por agora." Eu sorri e me inclinei para beijá-la suavemente.

Apesar de estarmos ambos segurando os nossos filhos, havia algo nesse beijo, que o tornou um pouco mais carregada. Nossos lábios puxavam um ao outro, e Bella ofegou dentro da minha boca depois de um minuto ou algo assim.

"Boa noite, querido", ela sussurrou para mim depois relutantemente se afastando. Não conseguia me lembrar dela usando esse nome comigo.

"Boa noite, querida."

Eu fui e colocar Emmy na cama em seu quarto cor de rosa e deixei suas Mary Janes na porta do quarto. Depois fui para meu quarto e coloquei minhas calças de flanela do pijama e camiseta, deixando meus próprios sapatos fora da porta. Tentei adormecer sob minhas cobertas quentes.

Mas é claro que não aconteceu. Minha cabeça estava nadando naquele beijo, o gosto de sua boca persistia. Eu só conseguia pensar em Bella. Especialmente quando ouvi a água a correr enquanto ela escovava os dentes e lavava o rosto.

Finalmente, após cerca de uma hora, peguei meu celular para mandar uma mensagem para ela, mas por alguma razão, eu não sentia que uma mensagem de texto era bastante adequado. Por mais bobo que pareça, minha veia romântica estava voltando com força total. Então eu saí da cama e puxei o meu casaco e sapatos. Talvez fosse uma ideia louca. Talvez Bella iria me chamar de filho-de-um-quebra-nozes. Mas ela sempre disse que precisava de mais espontaneidade.

Bem, eu lhe daria espontaneidade.

Eu desci correndo as escadas para o teclado de segurança. Eu sabia todos os códigos para o sistema de segurança de última geração dos meus pais. Eu desativei o alarme na janela do quarto de Bella e sai em segurança da casa sem acionar o alarme. Do lado de fora estava bastante frio, então eu corri de volta para o armário de linho e encontrei uma colcha grossa. Eu puxei meu gorro enquanto eu corria para a grama debaixo de sua janela.

_Isso pode acabar em um desastre, mas aqui vou eu,_ eu pensei enquanto peguei algumas s dos arranjos do jardim da minha mãe. Eu levemente joguei uma na janela de Bella... e depois outra.

Por favor, não quebre, eu estava pensando. E então era:_ Por favor, não esteja dormindo._

Finalmente, a janela abriu e Bella se inclinou para fora, os braços em volta dela. Ela usava uma camiseta, com os cabelos em cascata em torno dela, os seus óculos no rosto. "Você está louco?" ela assobiou.

"Venha", eu disse simplesmente.

"Está menos três mil graus!" , ela respondeu.

"Obtenha um casaco!"

Ela realmente abriu um sorriso. "O que você está tentando fazer?"

"Estou mostrando o que Alice e eu costumávamos fazer quando éramos crianças", expliquei. "Este é um pequeno pedaço da história Cullen."

Ela não poderia lutar contra o sorriso no rosto. "Estou de pijama, sem maquiagem."

"Se bem me lembro, é assim que eu gosto de você", eu respondi honestamente. "E não se preocupe, estamos indo para algum lugar onde há calor. Você ainda não viu toda a propriedade ainda."

"Será que Emerson ficará bem?" perguntou preocupada.

"Ele vai ficar bem."

Ela suspirou e desapareceu da janela, fazendo com que meu coração afundasse. Mas ela reapareceu com um casaco. "Como faço para chegar ai?"

"Eu vou te pegar".

"Ha ha, sério," ela resmungou, chamando meu blefe.

Eu ri, percebendo que ela não estava usando os óculos. "Você pode sair pela esquerda, consegue saltar sobre o telhado do terraço do primeiro andar, e então você pode saltar sobre a grama," eu respondi, acenando com as mãos.

"Eu vou me matar e você vai se sentir muito culpado", ela me avisou enquanto manobrou cuidadosamente o caminho que Alice e eu tínhamos feito tantas vezes.

"Não é difícil", eu respondi, movendo-se para que eu realmente pudesse pegá-la se ela escorregasse na última parte do percurso. Mas ela conseguiu fazê-lo muito graciosamente, o que era raro para ela.

Ela olhou para mim como ela pulou na grama. "Surpreso?"

"Impressionado." Segurei a colcha aberta, e ela avidamente se envolveu nele. Coloquei um braço sobre os seus ombros.

"Você não podia simplesmente chegar na porta do meu quarto?" ela me provocou, sua respiração visível na noite fria, enquanto caminhávamos pela grama.

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso," Eu dei de ombros.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Então, onde estamos indo?"

"Alice e eu costumávamos chamá-lo de nosso clube", eu disse timidamente. "Espero não ter te acordado."

"Nah, eu estava... distraída."

"Pela mesma coisa que eu?" Murmurei baixinho.

Ela sorriu. "Pelo fato de que você estava no corredor?"

"Sim."

Ela estremeceu delicadamente, e de repente eu inclinei para pegar seu corpo empacotado pela colcha em meus braços.

"Eu posso andar, você sabe", ressaltou. Mas ela ainda colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Eu não quero que você o faça", eu disse simplesmente, beijando seu rosto. "Além disso, você está com frio."

Ela simplesmente apertou meu pescoço num abraço doce. "Obrigada por isso... foi uma noite muito divertida."

"Isso foi não foi?" Eu concordei. "Espere até você ver as guloseimas em seus sapatos... e a festa amanhã no café da manha."

Ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. Poucos minutos depois, ela perguntou: "Sinto o cheiro de cavalos?"

"Sim."

"Vocês tem cavalos?" ela perguntou, sua voz animada.

"Meus pais tem. Por que? Você é uma menina de cavalo?"

Ela riu. "Eu nunca fui graciosa o suficiente para montar, mas eu tinha uma coleção de My Little Pony."

Eu bufei. "Vou apresentá-la aos nossos cavalos."

Estávamos perto dos estábulos nesse momento. Eu a coloquei sobre seus pés e a ajudei a pular a pequena cerca. Caminhamos lado a lado até que chegamos à porta. Abri e forcei o metal pesado para se mover.

A luzes vieram imediatamente, e Bella ofegou.

Eu ri baixinho enquanto olhava para os estábulos de minha mãe. Eles eram extremamente modernos, com luzes e calor e máquinas destinadas a cuidar e mimar os cavalos.

"Isso é ridículo...", Bella comentou, um pouco espantada. "Quanto esses cavalos são merecedores?"

"Eh, um pouco", eu subestimei, levando-a para dentro.

"Isso é uma esteira?"

"Sim. Minha mãe gosta de manter seus bebês em forma, e a chuva constante torna isso difícil."

Bella olhou para mim por um segundo. "Será que ela... corre com eles?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, ela apenas os leva para exposições. É um hobby que ela e Alice desfrutam. Essa é a sua parede prêmio. Por favor, venha nos estábulos, o calor é muito mais confortável."

Bella entrou olhando para todas as fitas e troféus da minha mãe. Eu fechei a porta atrás de nós e aumentei o termostato.

"Muitos dos prêmios são de primeiro lugar", ela observou.

"Sim, bem, os cavalos da minha mãe são tão graciosos e bonitos como ela."

"Eu quero vê-los," Bella implorou. "Por favor".

"Claro. Eles provavelmente estão dormindo, mas eles estão aqui atrás."

Bella foi imediatamente cativada pelos belos animais nas baias espaçosas. Todos estavam perturbados pela nossa intromissão, mas gostaram de ser acariciados por suas mãos delicadas. Eu me vi desejando ter a minha câmera, ela riu para os cavalos. Mesmo que ela estivesse em calças de yoga, um casaco grosso, e com cabelo selvagem e um rosto limpo, ela era tão bonita. Isso literalmente me tirou o fôlego.

"Então, este era o seu clube?" ela me perguntou enquanto acariciou o nariz do cavalo favorito de Alice, Theodore.

"Não, o nosso clube está lá em cima. Você quer ver?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça ansiosamente.

Eu sorri e peguei a mão dela, levando-a. A colcha que eu tinha trago foi arremessado por cima do meu ombro, e eu percebi que ela olhava para ele. Peguei a lanterna da parede e levei-a para a pequena escada que levava ao andar de cima. "As senhoras primeiro," eu ofereci.

Ela agarrou a minha mão enquanto caminhávamos até as escadas juntos. As luzes estavam todas desligadas, e eu gostava dessa maneira. Eu sabia que meu pai tinha algumas lanternas e velas aqui para quando ele e Emmy terem "acampamentos" no sótão. Acendi a lanterna e guiei Bella através das tábuas planas do sotão.

Eu liguei as lanternas de gás, criando um brilho acolhedor no pequeno espaço. Bella sorriu enquanto olhava em torno do nosso velho "clube". Não era grande, mas havia um colchão no chão, coberto de um lençol de _Pokémon_. As paredes ainda estavam decoradas com cartazes da Disney e alguns dos nossos desenhos a lápis da família. Alice e eu tínhamos persistido ficando no clube até que Tanya começou a tomar o meu tempo, mas nunca tinha tido coragem de tirar as nossas memórias do ensino fundamental.

"Isto é adorável," Bella entusiasmada, dando a cada obra de arte de muita atenção.

"Sim, minha mãe jurou que nunca iria tirar qualquer coisa", eu ri. "Você pode dizer que éramos crianças da década de noventa. Olhe para Timão e Pumba de _O Rei Leão_... e há um cartaz velho de _Hora do Recreio_! Com Spinelli e Gretchen e Mikey…"

"E lençóis do Pikachu", ela riu. "Quantos anos tinha quando _Pokémon_ atingiu os EUA?"

"Eu tinha onze anos", respondi. "Alice amava mais do que eu, no entanto. Eu superei isso muito rápido. Emmy uma vez me perguntou quem era Pikachu quando ela veio até aqui..."

"Isso é trágico", Bella bufou. "Emerson provavelmente também não poderia reconhecer Charmander ou Jigglypuff."

"Jigglypuff era um covarde."

"Jigglypuff vai escrever em sua testa por causa disso", ela ameaçou antes de se sentar no colchão. "Você e Alice tinham festa do pijama aqui?"

"Sim", respondi, sentando ao lado dela. As molas rangiam. "Minha mãe encontrou este colchão vendendo em um estaleiro realmente barato. Era muito melhor do que meus sacos de dormir do _Duck Tales_*****."

_***Duck Tales: **A maioria dos episódios rodam em torno do Tio Patinhas, que envolve sempre a sua família, os seus amigos e é claro, os seus inimigos. Os episódios têm as mais variadas histórias, que geralmente envolvem viagens para todos os locais do mundo, conhecendo outros povos, civilizações, fazendo novos amigos (e inimigos), procurando relíquias e tesouros lendários, disputando competições, desvendando mistérios e até viajando no tempo. _

"_Duck Tales_!" Bella exclamou. "Esse era o meu programa favorito!"

"Eu sabia que havia uma razão para gostar de você", eu brinquei com ela, escovando alguns de seus cachos desarrumados fora de seu rosto.

"Eu pensei que era porque eu compartilhei o meu pudim..."

"Não,_ eu_ compartilhei _meu_ pudim", eu corrigi.

"Ele veio de minha geladeira", ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando sob a luz fraca. "Isso é tão legal, Edward. Eu continuo descobrindo novas camadas de você…"

"Eu gosto de apresentar coisas da minha vida", eu admiti. "Você não sabe o quanto significa para mim que você já conheça a minha família... especialmente depois de apenas duas semanas. Tem sido um pouco mais de um turbilhão no relacionamento—"

Ela colocou os dedos sobre meus lábios. "Isso está sendo perfeito", ela me corrigiu. "Não pense sobre o tempo. Você e eu somos... perfeitos juntos. Isso é tudo que posso dizer sobre nós."

"Eu não disse que era uma coisa ruim", eu respondi, brincando, passando minha língua contra as pontas dos seus dedos. Eu esperava que ela fosse rir e protestar, mas de repente ela se jogou em mim, me fazendo cair no colchão.

Uma vez que ela tinha me derrubado, ela virou-se para ficar de lado, nossas testas pressionadas juntas. Ela não me beijou, mas deixou os dedos explorarem meu rosto. Eles passarem pela minha testa, minhas pálpebras, meu nariz, meu queixo, e meus lábios. Beijei os seus dedos enquanto eles tocavam ao longo da minha boca. Eu alisei o seu cabelo antes de traçar a concha de sua orelha. Nós só olhamos para olhos uns dos outros, um pouco hipnotizados com o outro.

Depois de um momento imensurável de toques suaves, ela finalmente apertou os lábios nos meus. Nosso beijo foi lento e apaixonado. Tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo para construir um beijo mais quente, bem, tínhamos a noite toda. Eu serpenteava meus braços ao redor dela, desejando que seu casaco grosso pudesse sumir assim que eu podia sentir o seu corpo.

Como se ela estivesse lendo a minha mente, se afastou e tirou o casaco. Notei que suas bochechas estavam coradas com o calor. As minhas provavelmente também estavam. Deixei-a tirar o meu casaco e empurrá-lo dos meus ombros. Suas mãos se aproveitaram do meu torso com a camisa, sentindo os músculos do meu peito e estômago. Eu a puxei de volta para mim e tracei sua espinha com os dedos quando ela começou a me beijar de novo. Nossas línguas movendo quase pecaminosamente lenta uns contra o outro. Eu podia sentir cada curva do seu corpo contra o meu...

Bella soltou um pequeno gemido e seus perfeitos dentes brancos morderam delicadamente o meu lábio inferior. Eu dei-lhe um gemido, e seus lábios pontilharam para beijar o meu pescoço. Eu rolei para que ela estivesse em cima de mim. Eu trabalhei na exploração de todas as costelas através de sua camisa de algodão fino. Sua língua suavemente arrastou uma trilha da minha clavícula para a minha mandíbula.

"Bella", eu praticamente choraminguei.

Ela respondeu batendo com um beijo nos meus lábios.

"Você é tão bonita", eu sussurrei entre beijos bagunçados. Ela sorriu e beijou ao longo minha bochecha antes de dar a minha orelha uma atenção.

Suspirei feliz como sua língua explorando a forma do meu ouvido. Decidido a ser corajoso, minhas mãos sorrateiramente foram até os quadris antes de escavar na parte superior das suas calças yoga.

Ela congelou por um milésimo de segundo, e depois voltou a mordiscar minha orelha. Ela não se importava. Corri meus dedos ao longo da forma de seu bumbum, sentindo a forma perfeita. Era exatamente do tamanho certo, e firme ao toque.

Ela beijou a linha da minha clavícula novamente antes de mover as mãos para a barra da minha camisa. Suas pequenas mãos quentes exploraram o meu abdômen nu, e seus olhos castanhos praticamente derreteram nos meus. Puxei o seu queixo para baixo, para que as nossas bocas pudessem se fundir juntas novamente. Se o nosso primeiro beijo no sótão tinha sido lento e apaixonado, este era... quente e necessitado. Lábios, língua, dentes lutavam pelo domínio.

Eu deslizei minhas mãos sob sua blusa nas suas costas nuas. A pele estava quente, suave e sedosa, e eu queria sentir mais. Nós estávamos nos beijando ruidosamente e molhado, a respiração entrecortada. Eu queria mais. Ela queria mais. Seus dedos acariciaram delicadamente o meu peitoral. Eu sabia que ela podia sentir meu coração disparado. Honestamente, me senti como um idiota de 15 anos novamente. Eu me senti como esta fosse a minha primeira sessão quente de amasso. Eu queria ir para a segunda base, e depois fazer um homerun, maldição!

Eu não me sentia assim desde antes da Emmy sequer ser pensada.

Ela espalmou em meus mamilos, as pontas dos dedos concentrados lá. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e suavemente corri um dedo ao longo da alça de trás do seu sutiã. Senti a renda, e imaginei um padrão de renda floral em um azul profundo, tal como eu gostava dela vestida. Um dos meus dedos estavam sob sua alça do sutiã.

De repente, ela rebolou em cima de mim, movendo os joelhos para descansar entre as minhas coxas, contra a braguilha da calça do pijama. Eu sabia que meus hormônios adolescentes estavam de volta, e eu tinha que parar com isso.

"Bella, querida...", eu murmurei, quebrando o nosso beijo.

Ela puxou a cabeça para longe e olhou para mim, sem fôlego, antes de concordar. "Sim... eu sei…"

Ela trabalhou para recuperar o fôlego e saiu de cima de mim para descansar contra a parede. "Você está certo", ela admitiu. "Eu só tive um pouco... me deixando levar."

"Eu não quero estar certo", eu confessei, o desagrado claro na minha voz.

Ela me deu um suspiro melancólico. "Eu queria que você não estivesse certo também."

Deixei escapar um longo suspiro, tentando acalmar o meu corpo.

"Eu não estou no controle da natalidade", ela murmurou baixinho, como se estivesse explicando a situação que eu já estava tão ciente. "Seria gastar um tempo desnecessário, já que eu não estive em um relacionamento desde Jacob... pai de Emerson."

Minha cabeça ainda estava girando pela umidade quente do seu beijo, mas eu acenti com a cabeça e me arrastei para o outro lado do colchão. "Sim... Eu não tinha planejado que isso acontecesse quando eu te trouxe até aqui. Eu entendo, Bella. Podemos voltar para a casa, se quiser."

"Mas precisamos discutir isso", ela disse um pouco firme, e eu poderia dizer no brilho nebuloso das lanternas que ela estava corando.

Eu assenti um pouco timidamente. Eu não entendia por que eu estava tímido sobre isso. Com Tanya, eu era muitas vezes a pessoa que estava pressionando-a para mais... e mais... e muito mais. Não que eu fosse rude sobre isso ou qualquer coisa—ela estava muito disposta a dar-me tudo que eu queria (e mais)—mas eu tinha sido muito um cara sobre isso.

"Eu não quero fazer este relacionamento tudo sobre sexo", explicou ela. "Eu quero que nós... nos apaixonemos primeiro. Diz se isso me faz soar boba ou fantasiosa ou antiquada?"

Mordi o lábio, pensativo. "Não boba... talvez antiquada... mas faz sentido. Eu não vou pressioná-la para qualquer coisa que você não queira fazer, Bella."

Ela suspirou. "Edward, confie em mim—eu _quero _isso. Eu não estou apenas mentalmente, emocionalmente ou financeiramente preparado para outro bebê. Eu não acho que você também esteja."

"Eu não estou", eu concordei.

"E eu não posso arriscar adicionar um novo bebê à mistura," ela continuou. "Não enquanto ainda estamos em um relacionamento novo de namoro."

"Eu sei o que quer dizer," eu admiti. "Emmy não precisa de um irmão bebê. E mesmo que eu esteja completamente apaixonado por você, ela ainda é minha prioridade."

"Bom," Bella suspirou feliz. "Então você sabe como me sinto sobre Emerson."

"Sim, eu sei."

"Obrigada por ser um cavalheiro sobre isso", ela murmurou, inclinando-se para me beijar uma vez.

"Mas Bella... você... me querer daquele jeito, certo?" meu ego verificou isso desajeitadamente.

Ela revirou os olhos e me deu um sorriso brilhante. "Edward, você é muito possivelmente o homem mais bonito que eu já vi... sim, eu quero você. Mas eu quero te amar antes de ter relações sexuais. Então, se não acabarmos com um pacote pequeno de alegria, eu vou saber que vamos ter uma base estável. Eu sei que soa como uma brochura de abstinência, mas estou plenamente com a intenção de me apaixonar mesmo por você. Então, sim, eu tenho a intenção de... fazer amor com você. Eventualmente."

Sua admissão de que ela queria se _apaixonar_ por mim era o suficiente para me fazer querer dar um punho no ar verdadeiramente embaraçoso. Em vez de me humilhar, eu a puxei em meus braços e deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

Ela riu e beijou minha bochecha. "Eu estou contente que nós esclarecemos isso. Mas eu não quero deixar o sotão", ela fez beicinho.

"Nós não temos, menina doce", eu assegurei-lhe, puxando-a para baixo assim que estávamos deitados no colchão lado a lado, olhando para o teto. Peguei a mão dela e apertei. "Eu prometo que vou me comportar."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Edward, eu estava me comportando mal, também. Não se culpe por esse... encontro... sozinho. Hum, por isso, enquanto as estrelas seria ainda mais românticas, o cartaz de _A Bela e a Fera _no teto é muito lindo."

Eu bufei e rolei de lado para admirar seu rosto. "Eu prefiro olhar para você."

"Acho que concordo," ela respondeu, rolando para me encarar. Nossas mãos estavam juntas à medida que olhávamos um para o outro.

"Diga-me um segredo", sugeri.

Ela franziu os lábios. "Hmm... Eu tenho pavor de ratos e não deixei Emerson ver _Ratatouille_."

Eu dei-lhe um olhar engraçado. "Esse filme não foi realista."

"Sim, foi. Não discuta comigo", ela disse, brincando olhando para mim. "Sua vez."

Suspirei enquanto pensei em um bom segredo. Minhas mãos foram para os seus cachos e deleitei com a sensação do mogno macio. Tudo nela era suave e quente e bonito.

"Você realmente quer ouvir o meu segredo?" Sussurrei.

Ela assentiu séria.

"Eu não acho que estou longe de me apaixonar por você."

O suave rubor típico surgiu em seu rosto. "Você está apenas tentando entrar na minha calça, Sr. Cullen?"

"Eu acho que você me conhece melhor do que isso", respondi. "Você esquece que eu sou o pai de uma menina .. Eu_ odeio_ qualquer homem assim."

Ela riu antes de suspirar alegremente. "Bem... aqui vai o meu segredo. Eu também não estou longe de me apaixonar por você."

* * *

><p><strong>O que acharam desse capítulo? Muito fofo eles no celeiro, dando uns amassos haha, mas a conversa deles foi bem legal, eles se conhecendo aos poucos, pelas pequenas coisas. Mas e esse final hein? Estão se apaixonando meus lindos, que fofura!<strong>

**Era para eu ter postado antes, mas o fanfiction não colaborou, enfim estou aqui** **com uns capitulos ja adiantados para que podemos fazer metas e postar mais e mais *-***

**455 reviews e eu posto domingo, que tal? **

**Queria a opinião de vocês também sobre o costume do Sinterklaas, acharam interessante? Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre essa tradição e achei o máximo. No próximo capitulo vamos ter o final desse feriado diferente na casa dos Cullen, e algumas coisas a mais, muito divertidas eu garanto.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Manhã do Sinterklaas

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – Manhã do Sinterklaas <strong>

**Bella PDV**

"Bella", disse uma voz suave, dedos quentes acariciando meu rosto. "Baby, acorda."

Abri um olho e vi Edward sentado ao lado da cama, uma expressão divertida no rosto. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que era muito cedo para estar acordando, mas depois eu lembrei que era uma convidada na casa de seus pais. Eu tentei lutar com os meus olhos sonolentos. "Sim, querido?"

"Nós vamos tomar café logo", ele disse, entregando-me uma caneca fumegante. "Se você está tão cansada quanto eu, você vai precisar disso."

De repente, lembrei da noite que passamos juntos no estábulos de sua mãe. Tinha sido absolutamente perfeito, desde os sussurros doces até os beijos apaixonados e toques, para as admissões de que estavamos nos apaixonando um pelo outro. As lembranças frescas me fizeram sorrir e sentar na cama. "Obrigada", eu murmurei, beijando seu rosto enquanto tomei a caneca dele. Era uma espécie de café com leite espumoso, com lotes de chantilly. "Uau, isso é incrível."

Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu vou deixar você e seu pequeno homem se preparar para o café da manhã", disse ele. "Oh, e Papai Noel foi muito generoso este ano."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Nossos sapatos...?"

"Sim. Confira, doce menina". Ele bateu na minha perna que estava coberto pela manta. "Eu tenho que ir acordar Emmy. Te vejo lá embaixo em cerca de trinta minutos..."

"Ok".

Edward deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. Eu rolei para olhar Emerson, que estava dormindo e se aconchegando ao meu lado.

"Ei, Clark Kent", eu cantarolei feliz enquanto gentilmente o apertei para acordar. "Hora de acordar, Super-Homem."

Ele soltou um pequeno gemido e se aconchegou mais.

Eu ri e deitei ao lado dele, passando os braços em volta de seu corpo pequeno quente. "Eu sei, eu não quero acordar também," eu admiti. "Mas temos de ir comer o café da manhã com Emmy e Edward."

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Beijei-o antes de executar os dedos pelos seus cabelos de criança. "Emerson, amor doce, acorda."

Depois de um pouco mais de agitação e cutucar, ele finalmente bocejou e abriu os olhos escuros a olhou para mim. "O que, mamãe?"

"Temos que comer o café da manhã e ver o que vovó Esme deixou em seus sapatos," Eu disse a ele. "Emmy provavelmente está esperando por você."

De repente o sangue cobriu suas bochechas. "Ah... sim..."

"O que há de errado?"

"Nada", ele disse rapidamente. Muito rapidamente. "Quando vamos embora?"

"Hoje mais tarde. Por quê? Você não está se divertindo?"

"Não, eu estou tendo muita diversão", ele me corrigiu. "Eu só preciso falar com Emmett. Rápido."

"Bem, você pode esperar", eu disse a ele, beijando seu nariz. "Vamos, vamos, se vista. Eu tenho que tomar um banho." _Porque eu definitivamente cheiro a cavalos._

Eu vesti Emerson com jeans e uma camisa de mangas compridas e fiz ele escovar os dentes com sua escova de dentes do Homem Aranha. Procuramos por nossos sapatos e fiquei espantada ao descobrir que não eram realmente pequenos doces _em _meus sapatos, mas havia um monte de caixas de chocolates finos e biscoitos em torno de meus sapatos. Emerson quase teve um ataque sobre os doces de super-heróis da Marvel, ursos de goma, chocolate de dinossauros e lanches infantis e bastões de doces aromatizados como Laffy Taffy. Tenho certeza que ele nunca tinha tido tanto doce em sua vida.

"Isso é tão legal, mamãe!" , ele gritou.

Eu ri. "É, não é? Por que você não vai até a cozinha agradecer a vovó Esme e o vovô Carlisle? Eu vou ficar pronta."

"Ok!" Ele pegou um punhado de Laffy Taffy.

"Whoa," eu disse. "Estamos prestes a comer o café da manhã. Você pode ter doces depois do café da manhã."

"_Mamãe_..."

"Eu sei, eu não sou divertida", eu disse ele, brincando enquanto o golpeava. "Eu prometo, eu vou deixar você se satisfazer depois que comer. Vá encontrar Edward."

Ele suspirou e começou a marchar pelas escadas. Fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho quente, lavando o meu corpo para deixar livre de qualquer odor estável. Depois do meu banho, o café que Edward me trouxe tinha finalmente esfriado, então eu tomei isso enquanto vestia com um suéter bonito e jeans.

Eu estava terminando minha maquiagem quando Emmy de repente correu para dentro do banheiro, com uma pequena câmera descartável pendurada no pescoço. "Bella!" disse entusiasmada. "Bella, vem comer!"

"Eu vou", eu assegurei-lhe, sendo pega de surpresa quando ela tirou uma foto minha. Ela era tão parecida com seu pai. "Você recebeu um monte de doces?"

"Sim, vovô encontrou dinossauros de chocolate!"

Sorri para ela. "Sim, Emerson tem dinossauros de chocolate também. Só um segundo querida." Eu cuidadosamente apliquei brilho labial, olhando no espelho para que eu fizesse corretamente.

"Posso ter um pouco de brilho?" ela perguntou esperançosamente, se aproximando de mim. "É tão bonito em você."

Fiquei surpresa com o quanto isso significou para mim. Eu não era uma menina muito feminina, e honestamente, eu só usava maquiagem perto de Edward. Mas eu gostei do fato de que uma menina estava interessada em me imitar. Especialmente a menina de Edward. Eu sempre me perguntei como seria a minha vida se eu tivesse tido uma menina em vez de um menino. Não que eu trocasse Emerson pela menina mais adorável do mundo, mas ainda assim, eu me perguntava. Além disso, eu estava completamente convencida de que Emmy era a menina mais adorável do mundo.

"Uh, claro," eu disse, a pegando e a sentei no balcão. "Aqui, deixe-me mostrar como fazer. Abra a sua boca."

Ela era muito obediente, e se segurou bem enquanto apliquei pontinhos de brilho nos pequenos lábios. "Agora estale seus lábios juntos," Eu disse a ela.

Ela fez um barulho de estalo quando seguiu minhas instruções. Eu ri quando vi o pequeno brilho nos seus lábios. Ela parecia tão bonito, com ondas desarrumadas sendo domadas por um laço rosa.

"Ei, vamos tirar uma foto", sugeri.

"Boa idéia! Papai vai adorar!"

Deixei-a ficar em cima do balcão assim que nós estávamos quase da mesma altura, e eu virei a câmera descartável para que pudéssemos estar na foto juntas. Eu tinha um braço em torno da cintura do Emmy, e ela parecia incrivelmente feliz. Eu sabia que seria um retrato bonito que eu iria querer uma cópia.

"Vamos comer", eu sugeri, ajudando-a a descer. Peguei minha caneca quase vazia e a segui descendo as escadas.

O café da manhã foi um caso incrível, com waffles, omeletes, biscoitos, um monte de tipos diferentes de carnes, ovos, doces... Basicamente qualquer alimento café da manhã que você pode imaginar! Eu estava um pouco triste que o Sinterklaas estava quase no fim.

Carlisle teve que ir trabalhar depois do café, de modo que a festinha acabou. Emerson e eu tínhamos que ir para casa, de qualquer maneira. Eu tinha um milhão de coisas para fazer antes das contas ficarem atrasadas.

"Volte logo," Carlisle me pediu, me abraçando com força e beijando minha bochecha.

"Sim, por favor", Esme jorrou, as lágrimas nos olhos. "Você não sabe o quanto nós amamos vocês."

"Mãe," Edward revirou os olhos. "Ela vive do outro lado da cidade, não do país. Não chore."

Eu ri. "Eu vou ter a certeza de voltar."

Alice e Jasper me deram adeus semelhantes, e então, naturalmente, todos tinham que mexer com Emerson. Edward, Emmy, e eu saimos de casa com as nossas mochilas e sacos enormes de doces e confeitos.

Edward nos deixou no apartamento, e até me deu um beijo na porta. Emerson olhou para ele sobre isso, mas eu sabia que nossos filhos teriam de se acostumar com o fato de que Edward e eu éramos um casal. Poderíamos muito bem começar a ajustar meu pequeno menino ciumento agora.

Assim que Emmy e Edward se afastaram do nosso prédio e eu estava arrumando o calor no apartamento, Emerson me olhou sério. "Mãe, eu tenho que conversar com Emmett.

"Uh, querido, da próxima vez que vermos a tia Rosalie e Emmett, vamos falar com ele."

"Não!" exclamou a sério. "Mãe, isso é _importante_!"

"Bem, você não pode falar para mim sobre o que é?"

Ele me olhou horrorizado. "Mãe, você é uma _garota._ Eu preciso conversar com_ Emmett._ Ele é um _garoto_. Ele _entende_."

Eu bufei, curvando para atirar o seu casaco. "Deixe-me chamar a tia Rosalie e eu vou pegar o seu número."

"Não, eu tenho que falar com ele pessoalmente!" meu filho suspirou, impaciente.

"Você está sendo dramático," Eu revirei os olhos. "Baby, Emmett, provavelmente, não está sempre com a tia Rosalie."

Ele bufou e jogou o casaco no chão. Eu vi quando ele saiu pisando com raiva.

"Emerson", eu disse em um tom de aviso. "Volte aqui."

Ele suspirou e caminhou de volta para mim. "O quê?"

"Eu não entendo qual é o problema", eu tentei dizer suavemente, mesmo que ele estivesse me irritando. "Você pode me dizer tudo."

"Mãe, isto é sobre _problemas com garotas_", ele admitiu, corando. "Eu não posso te dizer sobre isso. Você é uma _mãe_."

"Claro que você pode falar comigo sobre isso."

"Não, porque você está de namorado-e-namorada com o pai do Emmy", ele disse tristemente. "Você está muito perto da situação."

Eu tentei lutar contra o sorriso que estava ameaçando explodir no meu rosto. "Muito perto da situação, hein? Onde você ouviu isso?"

"Mamãe, você não está sendo engraçada."

"Ha, tudo bem", eu tentei responder a séria. "Hum, bem, honestamente, eu acho que a situação é a seguinte: você tem cinco anos e está preocupado com problemas com garota que não é muito uma situação de um menino doce. Você só está sendo dramático.."

Ele bateu o seu pé. "Eu não estou sendo dramático! Eu também tenho sentimentos! Você gosta de Edward, e eu gosto de... alguém…"

Eu nunca tinha visto Emerson ser tão desafiador. Eu não estava muito certa do que fazer. "Uh... bem," eu suspirei. "Eu realmente estou tentando entender isso, baby. Tenha paciência comigo. Então você está... apaixonado?"

"Quer dizer que meu coração bate acelerado e eu fico suando cada vez que a vejo?" ele sussurrou.

De repente eu queria puxar meu bebê em um abraço. "Uh... sim, claro", eu disse.

"Então, sim. Estou apaixonado", ele diagnosticou a si mesmo. "É por isso que eu preciso falar com Emmett. Porque ele sabe o que um homem apaixonado sente."

Eu suspirei. Isso podia ser complicado. Meu filho de _cinco anos_ estava professando seu _amor_ para a filha do meu namorado. "Tudo bem. Deixe-me falar com a tia Rosalie e ver quando podemos ir para que você possa conversar com Emmett. Mas não seja tão rude comigo de novo. Mesmo que você tenha encontrado uma outra menina, eu ainda sou sua mãe."

"Obrigado", disse ele, parecendo aliviado. "Eu preciso falar com ele o mais rápido possível."

"Sim, sim, eu percebi isso" eu disse um pouco fraca. "Como você cresceu tão rápido?"

Ele revirou os olhos e se afastou de mim.

Eu ri e pendurei os casacos antes de encontrar o meu telefone. Eu dei a Rosalie uma breve sinopse de toda a conversa. Ela achou que era a coisa mais engraçada e mais fofa que ela já tinha ouvido, e me disse que Emmett iria jantar em sua casa. Ela nos convidou.

"Seis horas", eu disse para Emerson, levando os seus sacos de doces para a cozinha.

"Está bem, mamãe!" foi a resposta vinda do seu quarto.

Eu trabalhei em racionar os doces em sacos Ziploc minúsculos que ele pudesse levar na sua lancheira para a escola. Esse garoto ganhou mais doces do que no Halloween. Enquanto eu embalava o doce, eu provei alguns dos meus doces de adulto. Os chocolates europeus de rum eram divinos. Eu ia ter que colocar esses no topo da prateleira.

Eu não tentei não rir quando o nome de Edward iluminou meu telefone. "Ei, bonitão" Eu atendi o telefone brilhantemente.

"Você não vai acreditar nisso", ele disse calmamente.

"O quê?"

"Minha filha está apaixonada por seu filho", ele praticamente choramingou. "O que eu devo fazer sobre isso?"

Eu ri. "Eu tenho lidado com a mesma situação. Calma, Papai Urso. Não é realmente amor, e você sabe disso. É uma paixão de escola."

"Eu sei", ele disse tristemente, "Mas é horrível! Ela está dividida entre seu afeto por Emerson e seu afeto por Jasper. Como que isso deixa o pai?"

"Edward, você é tão incrivelmente fofo."

"Aparentemente, seu filho também é."

"Oh, cale a boca," Eu revirei os olhos. "Ela tem_ cinco anos_. Salve o seu ciúme para quando ela tiver 14 e tenha seu primeiro encontro real."

"14? Tente 20!"

Eu ri. "Ela vai te odiar se você fizer isso."

"Isso é o que eu tenho medo."

Ele parecia tão apavorado. "Bem... talvez precisamos deixá-los saber que você e eu vamos levar isso a sério."

"Sim", ele suspirou. "Eu me sinto como um cottonheaded ninnymuggins*****."

_*** cottonheaded ninnymuggins: **Um imbecil, idiota, ridículo, e totalmente estúpido._

"Você assistiu Elf!" Exclamei.

"Sim, eu quis dizer isso. Emmy e eu adoramos." Ele suspirou de novo. "Então... sobre a coisa ficar séria…"

"Nós vamos levar isso como vier" eu decidi. "Não há necessidade de apressar nada. Apenas .. não pensar no fato de que Emmy está crescendo... e ir tomar algumas fotos dela ou algo assim."

Ele bufou. "Bom conselho. Venha jantar conosco amanhã à noite. Minha casa."

"Tudo bem", sorri. "Parece bom. Posso levar alguma coisa?"

"Nah, eu acho que nós vamos fazer nossas próprias pizzas, se está tudo bem", disse ele. "Cinco e meia?"

"Parece ótimo". Emerson amava pizza, mas ele só tinha que comê-lo uma vez em cada lua azul*****. Eu sabia que ele iria ficar animado.

_*** Lua Azul:** O termo lua azul se refere comumente à segunda Lua Cheia que ocorre num mesmo mês. A freqüência de acontecimento, é de 1 vez a cada 2 anos ou 3 anos. As últimas luas azuis ocorreram em 31 de maio de 2007 e 31 de dezembro de 2009. A próxima lua azul deverá ocorrer em Agosto de 2012. Ou seja Bella quis dizer que o Emerson raramente come pizza._

"Tudo bem. Bem, eu tenho que ir", disse ele tristemente. "Me mande mensagem."

"Eu vou", eu ri silenciosamente. "Tchau, querido."

"Tchau querida."

Eu desliguei, esse sentimento rastejando em cima de mim novamente. Eu nunca conseguiria descobrir o que era…

De repente eu lembrei das palavras de Emerson anterior:_ meu coração bate acelerado e eu fico suando cada vez que a vejo._

Sim, eu estava apaixonada.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

_"Eu me pergunto se Emerson gosta de cidra", ela ponderou enquanto tirava a garrafa da geladeira._

_"Eu não sei", admitiu._

_"Emerson amou os seus dinossauros de chocolate."_

_"Eu tenho certeza."_

_"Sabe o que mais Emerson ama, papai?"_

_Eu me virei para olhá-la enquanto colocava a cidra nas canecas. "O que?"_

_"Eu," ela disse com orgulho._

_Sabe quando você ouve algo brutalmente chocante é como se um trem estivesse correndo através de sua cabeça? Sua têmpora dói, sua orelha e sua garganta, de repente se sente como um primata._

_Eu tinha a Ferrovia Trans-Siberian toda correndo através do meu cérebro._

* * *

><p><strong>Agora começa os capítulos mais fofos dessa fic, eu MORRO simplesmente com essas crianças apaixonadas. O Emerson ja me matou de amor com esse capítulo, mas ainda não é o melhor haha.<strong>

**Coloquei uma preview para animar vocês haha. No próximo é a conversa do Edward com a Emmy, essa menina é de uma fofura que só Deus. Querem ler o próximo capítulo na terça? Só chegar a 500 reviews e eu posto *-***

**Obrigada por todos os comentários, eu amo ficar lendo o que vocês falam sobre a fic.**

**Beijos e até**

**xx**


	14. A Conversa

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – A Conversa<strong>

**Edward PDV**

"Você teve um bom Sinterklaas docinho?" Perguntei a minha filha enquanto eu dirigia em direção ao nosso apartamento, já sentia falta do cheiro de Bella no meu carro. Eu me perguntei se seria estranho apenas inclinar e cheirar o assento de couro.

"Sim!" Emmy exclamou. "Devemos convidar Emerson e Bella para o Natal!"

Eu ri baixinho. "Eu acho que eles já têm planos com o vovô de Emerson," eu disse um pouco triste. "Mas talvez o Ano Novo? Eu vou ter que conversar com Bella sobre isso."

"Essa é uma boa ideia", ela concordou. "Emerson pode vir amanhã?"

"Eu não sei, garotinha."

"Ou esta noite?"

Sorri para ela no espelho retrovisor. "Emmy, Bella tem uma vida, também. Ela tem que trabalhar e cuidar de sua casa e tudo mais. Além disso, Emerson, provavelmente, gosta de ter tempo a sós com sua mãe."

"Eu sei", ela suspirou. "Eu realmente gosto de brincar com ele."

"Eu sei que você gosta. Estou muito feliz que você tenha um bom amigo", eu disse sinceramente.

"Papai?" ela me perguntou baixinho, olhando para o brontossauro de plástico que ela sempre guardado em meu Volvo.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, um pouco hesitante, porque seu rosto de repente estava corando em vermelho.

"Por que você beija a Bella?"

Mordi o lábio provando um pouco da minha namorada. Bem... Eu poderia muito bem ir em frente e chamá-la disso. "Porque eu gosto dela mais do que como uma amiga," eu admiti. De repente, percebi que ela poderia usar isso como uma desculpa para ir beijar meninos, e meus instintos de papai me mandaram recuar. "E Bella e eu somos adultos e estamos autorizados a beijar por causa disso."

Ela meio que piscou para mim por alguns segundos, e então ela assentiu. "Ohhhh. Certo."

"Você está bem com isso, meu amor?" Perguntei delicadamente.

Ela franziu os lábios, absorto em pensamentos. "Hum... sim, eu acho. Isso significa que eu posso brincar mais com Emerson."

Havia algo sobre a maneira como ela disse o nome dele que enviou calafrios na minha espinha. Não que isso fosse assustador ou estranho ou qualquer coisa. É apenas medo de ver as coisas mais claras. Sua voz tornou-se muito suave em torno de seu nome, e uma expressão sonhadora atravessou seu rosto. E então ela estava começando a corar.

"Sim", eu disse com indiferença, tentando não pensar sobre a minha menina tendo uma queda.

"Papai, posso fazer uma pergunta?"

Eu ri. "Emmy, você pede para fazer mais perguntas do que a maioria dos adultos que conheço. Estou sempre aberto às suas perguntas."

Ela sorriu culpada. "Sim, eu sei. Hum, Bella é seu amor, também?"

Eu tinha acabado de entrar no estacionamento do meu complexo de apartamentos. Eu coloquei o carro na vaga e se virou para olhar para ela. "Espere, o quê?"

"Você sempre me chamar de seu 'amor'", explicou calmamente. "Você chama Bella de que?"

Eu desliguei o motor, pulei para fora do carro, abri a porta traseira, e rapidamente a tirei de seu assento do carro. Segurei-a junto ao peito e fiquei olhando para os olhos verdes dela —os meus olhos verdes— enquanto eu falava. "Emily Juliet, você é o meu único amor. Eu te amo muito mais do que poderia amar Bella. Um dia eu poderia me apaixonar por Bella, mas você é _sempre_ meu primeiro amor."

"Eu sei disso", ela me assegurou. "Eu só não quero compartilhar esse nome com ninguém."

Eu sorri e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. "Vou tentar limitá-lo apenas a você. Se você me ouvir acidentalmente chamar Bella disso, e isso te incomodar, diga-me. Você sabe que vovó me chama de seu amor, como ela chama de vovô de seu amor. E você, e tia Alice, e tio Jasper... é só uma coisa natural a dizer. Mas se você não gosta que eu chame qualquer outra pessoa disso então esse nome será reservado para você."

Ela sorriu um sorriso genuíno cheio de luz, e beijou minha bochecha. "Ótimo. Eu te amo, papai."

"Eu também te amo docinho," eu respondi, beijando-a e segurando-a firme. "Você está pronta para alguma cidra quente de maçã?"

"Sim, por favor!"

Eu agarrei a nossa bolsa e os doces de Emmy e consegui levá-los dentro, enquanto eu ainda a segurava. Corri para chutar a calefação e depois fui para a cozinha com Emmy.

"Eu me pergunto se Emerson gosta de cidra", ela ponderou enquanto tirava a garrafa fora da geladeira.

"Eu não sei", admiti.

"Emerson amou os seus dinossauros de chocolate."

"Eu tenho certeza."

"Sabe o que mais Emerson ama, papai?"

Eu me virei para olhá-la enquanto colocava a cidra nas canecas. "O que?"

"_Eu_," ela disse com orgulho.

Sabe quando você ouve algo brutalmente chocante é como se um trem estivesse correndo através de sua cabeça? Sua têmpora dói, sua orelha e sua garganta, de repente se sente primata.

Eu tinha a Ferrovia Trans-Siberian todo correndo através do meu cérebro.

"Whoa, whoa, espere", eu disse, o grande monstro verde do ciúme arranhando seu caminho para fora do meu coração. "Garota, você tem cinco anos."

Ela me deu um olhar arrogante. "Sim, estou no _jardim de infância _agora, papai."

"Esse é o meu ponto", eu murmurei.

O silêncio era espesso por alguns minutos, enquanto pensava nisso. Finalmente, eu vim com um bom argumento. "E sobre o tio Jasper, Emmy?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu posso ter dois namorados." Ela se virou para sair da cozinha.

"Whoa, mantenha seus cavalos", eu disse, puxando-a de volta para mim. "Você não pode ter dois namorados. Você não pode nem mesmo ter um namorado, exceto o tio Jasper."

"Jessica é namorada de Mike e namorada de Tyler," ela respondeu, revirando os olhos dessa forma adorável dela que a marcava como uma verdadeira feminina... pelo menos, onde seu pai estava preocupado.

"Isso não é bom", eu disse simplesmente. "Eu não posso ter duas namoradas. Se Bella é minha namorada e Rosalie também é minha namorada, ambas vão se sentir muito mal."

Ela suspirou. "Eu acho que isso é verdade. Então, o que eu faço?"

"Eu sou Team Jasper", eu admiti. _Pelo menos ele é um bom esporte sobre fingir._

"O que você quer dizer?" ela me perguntou.

Eu suspirei. "Talvez você deve... pensar sobre sua... escolha."

Ela revirou os olhos novamente. "Tudo bem. Posso ter a minha cidra?"

"Sim, deixe-me aquecê-lo."

Depois que terminamos a nossa cidra, Emmy foi ao seu quarto para brincar. Isso era bom. Eu estava fisicamente exausto da minha noite com Bella, mas agora eu estava mentalmente exausto da minha discussão com a Emmy. Eu não tinha ideia de como ia lidar com a conversa do sexo quando ela tivesse idade suficiente para isso. _Ei, querida! Eu trouxe-lhe um dos livros de medicina do vovô. Eu quero que você estude cuidadosamente. Ah, e aqui está um cinto de castidade... você vai entender depois de ler todas as quatrocentenas páginas._

Peguei meu celular e deitei em minha cama. Bella já estava na discagem rápida, então eu liguei instantaneamente.

"Ei, bonitão", ela disse alegremente. Parecia que ela tinha um traço de riso em sua voz.

Sua voz me acalmou rapidamente, mas eu ainda tinha notícias para compartilhar. "Você não vai acreditar nisso", eu disse de modo baixo para Emmy não ouvir.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

Eu suspirei e chiei minha queixa como um cachorro sendo chutado repetidamente. "Minha filha está apaixonada por seu filho. O que devo fazer sobre isso?"

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW CAPÍTULO 15<strong>

_Emmett riu. "Tudo bem, amigo. Como você se sente quando você está perto de Emmy?"_

_"Eu não sei... bem, eu acho? Gosto de brincar com ela e isso me deixa muito animado quando ela me ensina algo novo sobre dinossauros."_

_"Mas você não se sente... tonto, ou algo assim?"_

_Eu poderia apenas imaginar Emmett coçando a cabeça enquanto procurava as palavras apropriadas para esta situação._

_"Não", admitiu Emerson. "Eu me divirto com ela."_

_"Ok, então como você se sente perto da tia Rosalie?"_

_Emerson soltou um longo suspiro. "Eu me sinto... como se eu estivesse flutuando. Como se estivesse em um balão de ar quente... e meu coração fica dum-dum, dum-dum, dum-dum. Porque ela é tão bonita."_

* * *

><p><strong>O que fazer com essas crianças minha gente? Tenho vontade de morder, apertar, dar muitos beijos e apertar mais. O próximo capítulo é o melhor porque o Emerson conversando com o Emmett é EPIC.<strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews meus amores, sei que o FF está tendo uns probleminhas para deixar comentar, mas vocês sempre estão aqui marcando presença. Muito fofas s2**

** 540 reviews = Capítulo 15 Domingo**

**Caso dê problema no FF de novo eu passo pra segunda ;)**

**Enfim é isso, beijos**

**xx_  
><em>**


	15. A Escolha

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – A Escolha<strong>

**Bella PDV**

"Ei, pessoal!" Rosalie disse brilhantemente enquanto nos encontrou na porta naquela noite. "O jantar está quase pronto. Emerson, você quer que eu deixe o queijo de fora de seu hambúrguer?"

"Eu não me importo", ele disse rapidamente. "Onde está Emmett?"

Rose reprimiu uma risadinha. "Ele está na sala de estar querido."

Emerson arrancou pela casa e começou a correr em direção à sala de estar. "Emmett!" ele chamou. "Estou aqui!"

"Eu não tenho ideia do que fazer com o meu pequeno Casanova", eu admiti a Rose enquanto entrava em sua casa e tirava o meu casaco. "Estou ficando com ciúmes já."

"Vamos escutar", ela piscou. "Vamos."

Pegamos outro caminho para seu quarto, que estava perto da sala de estar. Podíamos ouvir tudo o que estava acontecendo na sala ao lado.

"Qual é o problema, Super-Homem?" Emmett perguntou a ele.

"Eu estou tendo _problemas com garotas_", Emerson confessou. "Eu preciso dos seus conselhos."

Emmett tossiu, obviamente escondendo sua risada. "Ok, você veio ao lugar certo. Chame-me de o guru do amor."

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Ele bem que queria."

"Shh", eu sibilei.

"Ok, Guru do Amor", meu filho disse sério. "Eu estou apaixonado..."

"Isso é ótimo", Emmett respondeu. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele.

"Por duas mulheres", completou.

Minha melhor amiga e eu trocamos um olhar. Isso era novidade para mim.

"Tudo bem, você é um jogador!" Emmett exclamou. Rosalie bufou, mas eu queria chutar o traseiro de seu namorado. Eu não queria meu filho fosse um "jogador" como seu pai era.

"O que é um _jogador_?" Emerson perguntou, a inocência que eu tanto amava brilhando. Agradeci a minha estrela da sorte.

"Não importa", o homem voltou atrás. "Então, quem são as meninas de sorte?"

Meu bebê soltou um longo suspiro. "Uh, bem Emmy, obviamente…"

"Ela é maravilhosa", Emmett aprovou. "Bom trabalho, cara."

"E tia Rosalie", acrescentou em um sussurro.

Houve uma batida de silêncio na sala. De repente, Rose e eu estávamos com risadinhas silenciosas. Tentamos contê-las, mas esta cena toda era tão adorável.

Emmett soltou uma pequena risada, e eu podia apenas imaginar Emerson cruzando os braços e olhando. "Emmett, eu estou falando sério", disse ele seriamente.

"Eu sei", Emmett respondeu. "Eu sinto muito homenzinho. Uh, então qual é o problema?"

"Bem, eu tenho que escolher uma para ser minha namorada", Emerson explicou como se Emmett fosse a criança nesta situação. "E eu não posso decidir qual escolher."

"Isso é tão fofo", Rosalie sussurrou para mim. "Por que não estou gravando isso?"

Eu simplesmente a cutuquei. Era de fato era bonito, mas eu estava com ciúmes. Eu não podia evitar. Era como Edward com Emmy.

"Ok," Emmett disse lentamente. "Bem... qual delas você gosta mais?"

"Oh, não, Emmett," meu filho respondeu em um tom solene. "Esta não é uma situação de _gostar_. Esta é uma situação de _amor_."

"Meu erro", Emmett disse imediatamente. "Qual delas você _ama_ mais?"

"Eu não sei", admitiu Emerson. "Como posso saber?"

"Uh..." Emmett estava obviamente, imerso em pensamentos. "Com quem você mais gosta de sair?"

"Gosto de brincar com Emmy, mas eu gosto de brincar com a tia Rosalie também", Emerson respondeu. "É um empate."

"Certo..." Emmett suspirou. "Qual deles você tem mais em comum?"

"Hmm." Emerson fez uma pausa. "Bem, Emmy está no jardim de infância e adora dinossauros... mas a tia Rosalie tem todos os filmes do Batman em DVD. Às vezes temos dias de Batman, só nós dois, quando a mamãe tem que trabalhar no sábado."

"Ótima base para um relacionamento", eu murmurei, ganhando uma piscadela de Rose.

Emmett riu. "Tudo bem, amigo. Como você se sente quando você está perto de Emmy?"

"Eu não sei... bem, eu acho? Gosto de brincar com ela e isso me deixa muito animado quando ela me ensina algo novo sobre dinossauros."

"Mas você não se sente... tonto, ou algo assim?"

Eu poderia apenas imaginar Emmett coçando a cabeça enquanto procurava as palavras apropriadas para esta situação.

"Não", admitiu Emerson. "Eu me divirto com ela."

"Ok, então como você se sente perto da tia Rosalie?"

Emerson soltou um longo suspiro. "Eu me sinto... como se eu estivesse _flutuando_. Como se estivesse em um balão de ar quente... e meu coração fica _dum-dum, dum-dum, dum-dum._ Porque ela é tão bonita."

O rosto de Rosalie se iluminou. Ela riu antes de fazer um biquinho. "Bella, ele é a mais doce criança viva. Eu acho que eu estou esperando até ele ter 18 anos e depois eu vou casar com ele. Você quer ser minha sogra?"

Eu dei um tapa na cabeça dela de brincadeira e voltei minha atenção ao meu pequeno encantador.

"Bem", Emmett estava dizendo, "parece que você precisa estar com a tia Rosalie."

"Eu acho que você está certo", Emerson concordou. "Tia Rosalie e eu estamos juntos desde que eu me lembro, de qualquer maneira. Mas como eu digo isso a Emmy? Eu sei que ela está apaixonada por mim."

"Deixe isso ir fácil, homenzinho," Emmett sugeriu. "O coração de uma mulher se quebra muito facilmente."

"Ok," Emerson suspirou. "Vou ter que pensar sobre isso. Obrigado, Emmett."

"Não tem problema, garoto. Eu estou sempre aqui por você. Eu sei que não é legal conversar com sua mãe sobre algumas dessas coisas."

Meu coração se encheu de gratidão para Emmett. Eu estava tão feliz de Emerson finalmente ter uma influência masculina em sua vida. "Ele é ótimo, Rose," eu sussurrei para ela.

"Ambos os meus homens são", ela concordou com verdadeira emoção em sua voz.

Mas a voz de Emerson chamou a nossa atenção. "Oh, Emmett? Te incomoda que eu seja o namorado da tia Rosalie?"

"Nem um pouco. Você teve isso primeiro," Emmett disse alegremente. Eu estava feliz que ele poderia jogar junto com os caprichos infantis do meu filho.

"Bom", disse Emerson mordaz. "Não que a sua aprovação importasse de qualquer maneira."

Rosalie e eu começamos a rir novamente. De repente ouvi barulhos que só significava que Emmett de alguma forma pegou Emerson e provavelmente o estava arremessando para o sofá.

"É melhor voltar para a cozinha", eu murmurei. Rose assentiu e nós silenciosamente deslizamos pelo corredor. Ela estava puxando uma assadeira cheia de batatas fritas do forno quando Emmett se juntou a nós, Emerson sobre seus ombros.

"Eu fiz um hambúrguer simples, assim como você gosta dele, namorado," Rosalie disse, olhando para Emerson com olhos apaixonados. Ela definitivamente era uma segunda mãe para ele.

"Obrigado, baby," meu filho respondeu, e não conseguimos segurar as risadas mais. Os adultos riram. Emerson estava aparentemente muito orgulhoso de sua piada involuntária.

"Por nada baby", Rose piscou para ele.

Emerson estava em um modo consideravelmente mais brilhante quando fomos para casa naquela noite. Coloquei-o na cama com um beijo e uma história para dormir. Eu não tive quaisquer mensagens de texto de Edward, que era decepcionante. Quando enrolei na minha cama, eu disparei esta mensagem para ele:

_É assustador que eu já sentir saudades?_

Sua resposta foi quase instantânea:

_**Se é assustador, então podemos ser assustadores juntos. Eu gostaria de ter você aqui para segurar em meus braços esta noite.**_

Sorri quando pensei nossa noite juntos no sótão do celeiro. Eu estava realmente desejando que nós pudéssemos ter uma noite como aquela. Eu não tinha tido algo físico com um homem em cinco anos. Eu realmente senti falta disso. Eu meio que senti como Edna Pontellier experimentando um despertar, pelo menos onde o sexo estava em causa. Eu mandei de volta:

_Então você está dizendo que você sente minha falta e realmente quer me beijar?_

_**Isso é exatamente o que estou dizendo, doce menina. Venha jogar uma pedra na minha janela. É a sua vez.**_

Eu riu e respondi com:

_Desculpe, eu estou passando a noite com um homem muito bonito, muito ciumento. Eu não acho que você quer mexer com ele._

_**Você provavelmente está certa. Estou prestes dar na minha ruiva um beijo de boa noite, de qualquer maneira. Estou mentalmente enviando beijos para você.**_

_Estou mentalmente aceitando, Edward. Boa noite, durma bem!_

_**Boa noite. Durma bem querida e tenha doces sonhos.**_

Suspirei feliz e rolei para desligar a minha lâmpada. Eu tive sonhos muito bons naquela noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu AMO muito esse capítulo! Emerson é uma fofura... no próximo tem uma "conversa" do Emerson e da Emmy e como essas duas crianças podem ser ciumentas... huuun<strong>

**O carnaval embolou todo mundo com as metas, enfim** **575 pro capítulo 16 ser postado na terça, mas ai se n alcansar na terça eu só posto quando chegar nos 75, to pegando a média de review por capítulo que é de +/- 38 reviews, então deixo 35 porque ai vou saber que praticamente todo mundo já leu e posto =)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	16. A Solução

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 - A Solução <strong>

**Bella PDV**

Na noite seguinte, Emerson e eu fomos para o apartamento de Edward, como planejado. Emerson e Emmy saíram correndo juntos, logo que entramos pela porta. Isso foi certamente bom para mim—isso significava que Edward poderia me dar um bom beijo longo. Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e tomei cada centímetro que ele me daria.

Ele finalmente quebrou o beijo e, em seguida, apertou os lábios na minha testa. "Senti sua falta."

Isso era tão bobo—tinha se passado apenas um dia, desde a última vez que tínhamos nos encontrado—mas eu concordei com ele. Eu me senti como se estivéssemos no calendário de um adolescente, onde cada dia parecia um ano e um relacionamento de um mês de duração era considerado um sucesso. "Eu senti sua falta também," eu admiti.

Ele sorriu e aninhou o nariz no meu cabelo. "Eu já coloquei a massa no forno. Nós podemos ir relaxar um pouco."

"Parece perfeito."

Eu tirei meu casaco, pedi Emerson tirar o dele (o que foi provavelmente ignorado), e depois fomos para a sala. "Então, como está a situação Emmy e Emerson?" Eu o provoquei quando sentei ao lado dele no sofá e aninhei ao seu lado.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. "Uh... Eu poderia matar o seu filho... se ele fosse algum outro garoto. Pelo menos eu sei que Emerson é bom."

Eu ri. "Ciúme não é atraente", eu o lembrei disso, um pouco hipocritamente.

"Sim, sim", ele revirou os olhos alegremente, acariciando meu cabelo. "Emmy acha que poderia ter dois namorados ao mesmo tempo, Emerson e Jasper."

Eu ri. "Isso é realmente muito fofo, Edward. Eles estarão sem essa queda em algum momento."

"Sim, sim", disse ele novamente. "Assim que os seus planos de Natal estão gravados em pedra?"

"Nós estamos indo para Forks passar o Natal com meu pai", eu expliquei. "Ele comprou para Emerson alguns presentes bem legais, enquanto eu só tenho sido capaz de comprar-lhe um. Então, nós vamos colocar todos os presentes sob a árvore e não dizer Emerson quem comprou o quê."

"Essa é uma ideia muito inteligente", Edward respondeu com admiração. "Nada de Papai Noel?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nada de Papai Noel. Eu não posso mentir para o meu pobre bebê."

Ele sorriu. "Emmy não acredita. Ela só joga com Sinterklaas."

"Eu acho que Emmy é esperta demais para acreditar", observei. "Ela sabe que renas não voam. Na verdade, um pterodáctilo, provavelmente, faz mais sentido para ela."

Ele riu. "Você provavelmente está certo", ele balançou a cabeça. "Ela está definitivamente relacionada com o meu pai."

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse vir e encontrasse o meu pai", eu disse a ele. "Em breve, talvez. Emerson falou muito sobre você durante Ação de Graças e Charlie está... curioso."

"Charlie?"

"Meu pai", eu expliquei. "Charlie e Renee. Eu nunca fui muito de usar os nomes apropriados."

"Você já conversou com sua mãe?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não... Eu realmente não quero isso. Ela me chutou para fora quando eu fiquei grávida, e não tenho notícias dela desde então. É por isso que eu vim para Washington. Eu enviava fotos de Emerson, mas nunca recebi uma resposta."

"Você deseja que pudesse ter um relacionamento com ela?"

Dei de ombros. "Bem, sim, porque nós costumávamos ser muito próximas. Mas eu não quero que ela fique perto do meu filho, se ela não poderá amá-lo."

"Isso é triste", ele murmurou. "Os pais de Tanya a chutaram quando ela ficou grávida também. Ela veio morar com a gente, teve o bebê, e então fez sua grande fuga. Eu simplesmente não consigo me imaginar chutando Emmy para fora por qualquer coisa. O pensamento me deixa doente."

"Isso é porque você é um bom pai", eu o lembre, colocando o seu queixo na minha mão. "Eu nunca vi um homem amar tanto a sua filha."

Ele me deu um sorriso torto que fez minhas entranhas se transformarem em geleia. "Obviamente você não ficou perto do meu pai e Alice o suficiente."

"Eu não acho que da para comparar," eu disse séria. "Você é um pai excelente. Emmy é tão sortuda por ter você."

"Obrigado, Bella", ele disse, agradecido. "Às vezes eu preciso ouvir isso de vez em quando."

Eu sorri para ele e deu-lhe um beijo. "Eu estou sempre aqui, se você precisar ser lembrado do homem tão maravilhoso que você é."

Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para seu colo, e beijou o local sob a minha mandíbula. Eu lhe entreguei mais alguns beijos.

"Mamãe!" minha voz favorita no mundo exclamou, parecendo irritado.

Eu quebrei o beijo com as bochechas coradas e virei para o meu filho. "Sim, querido?"

"O que você está _fazendo_?" Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

Eu tomei uma respiração irregular. "O que você precisa, bonito?"

Ele suspirou e olhou para mim. "Eu trouxe meu DVD de _Dinossauros_, mas o deixei no carro. Posso ir buscar?"

"Eu vou", eu respondi. "Bem, primeiro pergunte a Edward se você pode usar sua TV."

"Claro que você pode, amigo," Edward disse alegremente. "Ei, qual cobertura de pizza você gosta?"

Eu sai do colo de Edward enquanto Emerson começava a discutir os méritos de uma pizza só de queijo. Eu não sei porque estava tão envergonhada por meu filho ter me pegado dando uns amassos. Eu era uma adulta, pelo amor de Deus, e eu merecia ser capaz de fazer coisas de adultos como beijar o meu namorado. Peguei o DVD e corri para a casa.

O cheiro da massa me chamou a atenção. Fui para a cozinha e tirei do forno. Ele estava prestes a queimar. Eu puxei a assadeira e o coloquei sobre o fogão antes de desligar o forno. Edward tinha usado massa pronta da Pillsbury. Cheirava e parecia celestial.

Ele correu para a cozinha e me viu resgatando o nosso jantar. "Eu estava prestes a fazer isso", disse timidamente, um rubor espalhou por sua pele.

"Eu peguei isso", pisquei para ele.

"Emmy! Emerson!" ele chamou. "O jantar está pronto!"

Parecia um estouro quando as crianças correram para a cozinha. Emerson imediatamente correu para mim e enrolou-se na minha perna.

"O que há de errado, Clark Kent?" Perguntei-lhe, bagunçando seu cabelo.

"Pegue-me", pediu, com um sorriso brilhante de manipulador em seu rosto.

"Você está muito pesado", eu o lembrei. "Você vai ficar muito maior do que sua mamãe."

"_Por favor_?"

Atendi ao seu pedido, equilibrando-o no meu quadril. Ele era pesado, mas ele me ajudou enrolando os braços e pernas ao meu redor, como um urso coala. "Você é como o Incrível Hulk", eu disse a ele, apertando seu bíceps subdesenvolvidos.

Ele usou os braços para fazer uma pose de musculoso. Eu ri e beijei sua bochecha.

Edward estava cortando a massa em pedaços em forma de triangulo. Ele tinha várias coberturas de pizza estabelecidas no balcão.

"Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?" Perguntei-lhe. Emerson franziu a testa e me apertou com mais força, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. _Ele está com ciúmes de Edward?_ Eu me perguntava.

"Nah, eu cuido disso, mas obrigado."

"Papai", Emmy disse: "posso ajudar?"

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso. "Você vai fazer sua própria pizza, eu prometo."

"Mas eu quero ajudar _você_."

Ele a pegou e sentou-a no balcão. "Por que você não pega alguns copos do armário acima de você?"

Depois que ela pegou os copos, ela estava sobre o balcão e meio que caiu em cima de Edward quando ele cortava a massa. "Whoa, Emmy!" ele exclamou, pegando ela. "Não faça isso. Você poderia machucar nós dois."

"Quero sentar sobre seus ombros", decidiu ela.

"Não sobre o fogão quente. Aqui, suba nas minhas costas."

Ela se contorceu de modo que estava nas costas dele, agarrando-o firmemente. Por alguma razão, eu tinha a sensação de que Emerson não era a única criança com ciúmes. Eu realmente esperava que essa relação não estivesse causando problemas para os nossos filhos.

"Tudo bem", Edward disse. "A massa está cortada. Vocês, crianças podem fazer suas pizzas na mesa da cozinha, se quiser, então vão ver o filme de Emerson."

"Legal!" Emmy exclamou. "Papai, me leve para a mesa."

"Emmy, você tem cinco anos", ele a lembrou calmamente. "E eu sou um homem velho. Hora de descer."

Ela resmungou quando ele a colocou graciosamente em pé, mas foi para a mesa da cozinha.

"Você também", disse Emerson. "Vá com a Emmy. Os braços da mamãe estão morrendo."

Ele suspirou, mas foi sentar-se com sua amiga.

Fazer pizzas era realmente muito divertido. Emmy tentou desenhar um dinossauro com seu queijo, enquanto Emerson foi mais bem sucedido em fazer um rosto sorridente. Edward derramou molho na minha massa e usou sua colher para moldá-lo em forma de coração.

Depois que as crianças estavam satisfeitas com suas obras-primas alimentares, eles foram para a sala, deixando-me sozinha com Edward. Estávamos livres para flertar novamente. Eu peguei um pimentão verde e colocá-lo em seus lábios.

Seus dentes brancos pegaram isso de uma maneira muito sexy, os lábios ligeiramente envolvendo em torno do meu dedo. Ele era tão bonito, tão sexy, tão surpreendente e tão perfeito. Método perfeito para estar comigo.

Ele revestiu a ponta do dedo no molho marinara e correu ao longo do meu lábio inferior antes de se inclinar e limpá-lo com a língua. Nunca antes uma pizza tinha sido tão deliciosa.

Desnecessário dizer que tivemos _muita _diversão com a pizza, mas, eventualmente, nós estávamos cheios e os pratos tinham que ser lavados. Eu podia ouvir as vozes familiares dos bonecos de dinossauros na TV, então eu sabia que as crianças estavam bem. Edward lavou pratos em silêncio enquanto eu enxugava.

"Espero que esta relação esteja tudo bem para eles", ponderou em voz baixa.

Mordi o lábio. "É... eu também."

"Talvez devêssemos diminuir o PDA*****", sugeriu.

*** PDA:**_ Demonstrações Públicas de Afeto._

Em modo de brincadeira espirrei bolhas em cima dele. "Só na frente deles."

Ele me deu um olhar mal de brincadeira. "Senhorita Swan, você _não_ quer começar o jogo."

Joguei nele novamente.

Ele riu e jogou a água quente em mim, encharcando a minha camisa.

"Edward!" Exclamei, pegando algumas bolhas e colocando-os em seu queixo. "Isso não foi bom!"

Ele sorriu e voltou a lavar os pratos. Eu consegui outro bom respingo antes de repente ele me prender contra o balcão, com os lábios no meu pescoço.

"Você está sendo _má_", ele sussurrou, a boca dançando ao longo da concha da minha orelha.

"Você não disse nada mais de PDA", eu lembrei a ele, minhas mãos indo para seus quadris. Ele tinha quadris bonitos, tão perfeitamente simétricos uns com os outros.

"Eles não estão olhando."

Eu dei-lhe um beijo forte e o empurrei. "Vamos, vamos terminar os pratos. A propósito, estou encharcada."

"Como você se molhou?" ele perguntou inocentemente, retornando para o seu lado da pia.

"Eu acho que esse cara salpicou em mim," eu disse, tocando junto. "Não é tão rude da parte dele?"

Ele sorriu e começou a dizer algo, mas fez uma pausa e inclinou seu ouvido para a sala de estar. Eu dei-lhe um olhar divertido e ele balançou a cabeça. Pegando minha mão, caminhamos em silêncio até a cozinha, onde os nossos filhos estavam.

Emerson estava falando. "Emmy, eu realmente gosto de você", estava dizendo, "mas há outra mulher na minha vida."

"Quem é?" Emmy perguntou em voz baixa.

O rosto de Edward endureceu—Eu não podia dizer se era porque sua filhinha estava sendo rejeitada ou porque ela estava interessada em um rapaz. Eu apertei sua mão e continuei a ouvir.

"Tia Rosalie", admitiu Emerson. "Nós estamos juntos por uns cinco anos. Eu não posso simplesmente romper com ela."

"Ohhh", Emmy disse, e eu podia imaginar seus cachos de bronze saltando quando ela balançou a cabeça. "Bem, eu estou meio assim também. Eu estou apaixonada pelo Tio Jasper... e ele é uma espécie de melhor namorado do que você. Tio Jasper pode me comprar presentes."

Edward quase perdeu nisso. Eu coloquei a mão sobre a sua boca para fazê-lo segurar os risos.

"Sim, você merece um namorado que pode comprar-lhe presentes," Emerson balançou a cabeça. "Tia Rosalie gosta de Batman... de qualquer maneira e você não. Então, nós somos amigos?"

"Amigos", Emmy concordou alegremente.

"Legal", disse Emerson. "Ei, você quer assistir Toy Story? Tem um dinossauro."

"Claro! Eu amo o Rex!", ela exclamou.

Edward e eu trocamos um olhar. "Você está criando uma aventureira", sussurrei para ele.

Ele deu um tapa na minha bunda de forma brincalhona. "Oh, por favor. Você está criando um jogador."

"Eu não estou!"

Ele sorriu, beijou minha testa, e me levou de volta para a cozinha. "Então, você quer fazer brownies para comemorar o fato de que nossos filhos superaram as suas paixões?"

"Claro."

Se eu achei que a pizza era sexy, brownies eram ainda mais sexy.

~x~

Edward, Emmy, Emerson, e eu passamos tempo juntos, tanto quanto possível nas semanas antes do Natal. No entanto, Emerson quando entrou em férias de inverno, e eu era capaz de ter tempo suficiente de folga para ir a Forks, foi isso que nós fizemos. Natal com Charlie foi ótimo... pelo menos, até que eu tive que dizer a ele que estava em um relacionamento com alguém. Eu estava tão nervosa quanto a isso.

De alguma forma, ele foi legal com isso. E mesmo Emerson queria dizer ao seu avô tudo sobre Edward—ainda mais do que no Ação de Graças. Fiz um café da manhã e enquanto colocava a comida na mesa de jantar, Emerson estava dizendo: "E eu e Emmy os encontramos se_ beijando _no _sofá_. Vovô, o que você acha sobre isso?"

Meu corpo inteiro parecia um vermelho brilhante. Eu congelei, rezando para que o piso pudesse simplesmente abrir e me engolir.

"Bem, filho," Charlie disse lentamente. "Eu acho que sua mãe é uma adulta e ela pode fazer coisas de uma adulta."

"Ela vai ficar com _piolhos_."

Charlie me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Quando você é um adulto, piolhos não afeitam, certo, Bells?"

"Certo", eu disse fracamente, ainda corando. "Hum, quem quer waffles caseiros?"

Mais tarde naquele dia, estava nevando novamente. Charlie e eu estávamos na varanda de trás, enquanto Emerson brincava e caia na neve. "Então, está ficando muito sério?" meu pai me perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Nós não estamos correndo para nada. Estamos apenas curtindo um ao outro."

"Emerson parece gostar dele."

"Espero em Deus que sim", eu suspirei. "Porque se ele não gostar de Edward, então Edward não será mais parte da minha vida."

"Você é uma boa mãe, Bells. Mas talvez você precisa considerar o fato de que Emerson não será o único homem em sua vida para sempre. Você já conheceu a família do rapaz?"

Eu assenti. "Sim, tivemos um grande evento em sua casa. Eles são todos ótimos. Podres de rico, mas ótimos."

"Edward é... também?" ele tentou perguntar delicadamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eles não o sustentam em tudo. Ele trabalha em uma revista e não faz um monte de dinheiro. Emmy está no mesmo barco que Emerson."

"Não há nada de errado com isso", Charlie sorriu. "Parece que vocês dois são bons um para o outro. Eu quero conhecê-lo."

Eu dei-lhe um olhar engraçado. "Sério?"

"Claro que sim."

Eu mastiguei o meu lábio por um tempo. "Tudo bem. Vou tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Você pode vir até Seattle ou podemos vir até aqui. Claro, se Edward e Emmy vieram para cá, eles terão de ficar em sua casa. Alguém teria que dormir com alguém. "

Charlie me deu um olhar severo. "Alguém pode dormir no sofá-cama. Aquele menino não vai para a _sua _cama."

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 17<strong>

_Dois dias se passaram, e as minhas chamadas sempre iam para a caixa postal. Minhas mensagens de texto foram ignoradas. E eu definitivamente não ouvi o seu lado da linha._

_Eu não conseguia descobrir por que de repente ele estava me ignorando. A última vez que tínhamos conversado, ele me chamou de linda, disse que sentia a minha falta, e parecia estar completamente feliz. Mas agora ele nem mesmo respondia a uma mensagem de texto._

_Eu não tenho a menor ideia do por que ele estaria com raiva de mim. Nós não tivemos nenhuma palavra trocada entre nós. Na noite antes da véspera de Ano Novo, eu não conseguia dormir. Sentei-me na sala e olhei para o desenho que Emerson tinha pintado a dedo de nós quatro._

_Eu sentia tanta falta do Edward, e eu estava tão machucada que ele não estava falando comigo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender..._

_Enquanto eu olhava para a boneca de vestido rosa e cabelo encaracolado vermelho, de repente percebi o problema._

_Emmy não gostou do fato de que eu estava namorando o pai dela. E Edward estava tão dedicado a ser um pai como era, que então ele iria se livrar de alguém que fizesse a sua criança infeliz. As crianças sempre viriam em primeiro lugar. Isso é o que tínhamos prometido um ao outro._

* * *

><p><strong>Adoro a conversa do Emerson com a Emmy, mas as crianças podem ser ciumentas. Os dois querendo a atenção depois que os viu se beijando. Crianças são bichinhos complicados.<strong>

**Mas e essa preview? O que será que aconteceu? Bella está certa? Hum... Complicado =(**

**Amo os comentários de vocês, todo mundo amou o Emerson conversando com o Emmett haha.. A meta para o capítulo na sexta é de 615 reviews, eu sei que vocês conseguem ;)  
><strong>

**A fic ta acabando também, só tem mais 2 capítulos e o Epílogo *snif snif* Fico triste com final de fanfic...**

**Beijos e até sexta quem sabe**

**xx  
><strong>


	17. Natal

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 - Natal <strong>

**Bella PDV**

Por alguma razão, eu sempre gostei da Véspera de Natal mais do que o Natal. Há algo que paira no ar na véspera de Natal-antecipação, ansiedade, e uma espécie de magia. Minha mãe costumava ter tradições de Véspera de Natal comigo, mas eu nunca tive coragem de honrá-la, passando-os para Emerson. Então, ao invés disso, eu comecei minhas próprias tradições comigo, Emerson, e Charlie.

Eu sempre cozinhei um bom peru festivo, me arrumava, e assim por diante. Depois sempre bebia um chocolate quente, fazia biscoitos de gengibre, e assistia a um filme de escolha de Emerson depois da árvore de Natal. Charlie era um pouco desajeitado com cozinhar, mas ele nunca teve um problema com a alimentação. Ele tinha começado a sua própria tradição comprando para Emerson um enfeite de super-herói a cada ano. Emerson tinha que procurar na sua própria árvore o enfeite. A Véspera de Natal foi estranha para mim quando fui morar com Charlie, mas cinco anos depois, era tão confortável quanto poderia ser. Nós quase entramos em coma de alimentos com a enorme refeição. Emerson encontrou o seu enfeite e adorou. Este ano, foi Homem-Aranha. Parecia que ele estava pendurado na árvore por uma teia. Emerson pegou um velho filme de _Star Wars _da coleção de DVDs do Charlie, e nós nos preparamos para nossa última tradição da noite. Charlie sentou em sua cadeira, como de costume, e eu deitei no sofá com o meu bebê.

"Mamãe, quando vamos abrir os presentes?" ele me perguntou, deitado em cima de mim e pressionando suas pequenas mãos quentes nas minhas bochechas.

"Amanhã de manhã. Você sabe disso docinho," eu disse.

Ele me deu um olhar amuado.

Meia hora depois, Charlie riu suavemente quando percebemos que Emerson estava dormindo, se aconchegava ao meu lado. "Ele te ama tanto, Bells. Você está fazendo um trabalho tão bom. É chato para Renée que ela esteja perdendo tudo isso."

Dei de ombros. "Não há nada que eu possa fazer, além de ser uma boa mãe."

"Você quer que eu o leve para a cama, para que possamos empacotar os presentes?"

"Você quer dizer para que _eu_ possa embrulhar os presentes?" Eu o provoquei.

Ele sorriu timidamente.

Eu sabia que Charlie gostava de colocá-lo para dormir "Faça isso," eu sorri para ele. "Aproveite enquanto ele está aqui."

Ele feliz pegou Emerson e levou-o para cima. Eu saí do sofá e fui até o meu carro, onde a bicicleta de Emerson ainda estava no porta-malas. Eu tive a esgueirar ela, enquanto ele estava dormindo a noite antes de sairmos. Eu desajeitadamente levei, junto com seu capacete e protetores, para a casa.

Charlie se juntou a mim na sala de estar com um monte de sacos de compras. "Eu não acho que você pode embrulhar isso", comentou, olhando para a bicicleta.

"Sim. Eu acho que você está certo. Eu vou colocar um laço sobre ele. O que você tem para ele?"

Ele levantou uma caixa de Nintendo DSi com algumas outras pequenas caixas de cartuchos de jogos.

"Muito obrigada pai", eu disse, com lágrimas brotando dos meus olhos. "Você não sabe o quanto isso significa."

Ele corou, obviamente desconfortável. "Bells, eu amo a mimá-lo. É o meu trabalho como um avô. Não se preocupe com isso. Não é como se eu gastasse meu dinheiro em outra coisa senão equipamentos de pesca e pizza, de qualquer maneira."

Eu ri baixinho. "Bem, obrigada de qualquer maneira", disse, abraçando-o e beijando seu rosto.

Ele soltou seu habitual _humphs _e pegou outra coisa. Foi um conjunto de acessórios temáticos do Batman para o DSi, com uma capa, um estojo, uma stylus*****, fones de ouvido, e até mesmo um carregador de carro para ele.

_*** Stylus: **é uma caneta para uso em aparelhos eletrônicos que possuem visor sensível ao toque. Sem tinta, usa-se para prevenir o contato da gordura de um dedo à tela, para adição de dados a computadores de mão ou jogos eletrônicos, como o portátil da Nintendo, Nintendo DS. Geralmente a mesma vem junto com o produto, mas pode ser adquirida em kits separados._

"Sério pai, quanto tudo isso custou?" Perguntei-lhe.

Acenou não dando importância. "Vamos ao embrulho. Eu tenho uma coisa para você."

"Papai..."

"Bella, você ainda é a minha menina. Não discuta comigo."

Eu suspirei e comecei a embalar os presentes. Charlie tinha alguns sacos de presente com estampa festiva e me levou um tempo para perceber que ele estava deslizando mais presentes para Emerson nos sacos. Por fim, peguei um saco e olhei para dentro, muito ao seu descontentamento. Havia alguns quadrinhos. Peguei outro e viu um sabre de luz de brinquedo.

"Papai..." Eu repeti.

"Bella..." ele sorriu.

Eu suspirei. "Você está estragando ele."

"Esse é meu trabalho", ele disse novamente.

Eu gemi e comecei a embalar novamente.

Finalmente, estava tudo pronto. Os presentes estavam sob a árvore, e a bicicleta estava visível em pé ao lado dela com um grande laço vermelho no guidão. Eu beijei Charlie de boa noite e tentei pegar despreocupadamente um rolo de papel de embrulho. Eu ainda tinha que embrulhar seus presentes.

Emerson e eu não poderíamos dar muito a Charlie, mas conseguimos encontrar algo. Edward imprimiu várias fotis de Emerson e eu na neve. Eu comprei um grande porta-retrato com muitas fendas para fotos diferentes. (Com 50 por cento de desconto!) Havia fotos minhas, Emerson, e até mesmo alguns de nós posando juntos. E Emerson fez-lhe uma tigela de barro em sua aula do jardim de infância. Tinha peixe em cima, porque Emerson gostava de pescar com seu avô. Eu sabia que Charlie iria adorar colocar em sua geladeira, ele ainda tinha alguns desenhos meus de infância que Renee havia enviado a ele!

Os embalei cuidadosamente no chão enquanto Emerson dormia na cama. Eu ainda podia ouvir Charlie se movimentando lá embaixo, então uma vez que os pacotes estavam prontos, eu os coloquei na minha velha mesa e deitei na cama com o meu pequeno tesouro mais valioso.

Instintivamente, ele se virou e se aconchegou em mim, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. Seu corpo era tão quente e sua respiração era tão firme, que rapidamente cai no sono, mas não antes de sussurrar: "Eu te amo, baby."

~x~

Isso não durou muito tempo. A próxima coisa que eu percebi é que estava sendo despertada de meu sono por um grito animado. "Acorde, mamãe!" Emerson gritou, pulando na cama. "É Natal!"

Eu abri meus olhos sonolentos. "Hmm?"

"É Natal!" ele disse novamente. "Eu estou indo acordar o vovô!"

Eu sorri. "Pare de pular na cama, querido. E não desça até que eu diga que pode."

Ele correu para o quarto de Charlie. Saí da cama, peguei os presentes de Charlie, e desci. Eu os coloquei debaixo da árvore, observando alguns sacos a mais que não estavam lá na noite passada, e fui fazer uma garrafa de café. Os dois velhos precisariam de cafeína.

"Posso descer, mamãe?" Emerson gritou, puxando um Charlie letárgico para as escadas.

"Sim", eu disse.

A dupla correu para baixo. Assim que Emerson viu todos os presentes, seus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh meu Deus! Isso é para mim?" ele gritou animadamente.

Eu ri, totalmente apaixonada com a reverência em seu rosto. "Sim, querido. Vamos lá, vamos abrir."

Ele caminhou até a bicicleta e cuidadosamente a tocou, os olhos brilhantes. "Uma bicicleta de super-herói!" ele praticamente deu uma risadinha. "É tão legal! Obrigado, mamãe!"

Eu sorri e beijei sua bochecha. "Por nada querido." O olhar em seu rosto era o suficiente para me trazer felicidade pelo resto da minha vida.

O Natal era muito melhor quando você tinha um filho para surpreender.

"Será que meu avô comprou o resto?" ele me perguntou.

Charlie tossiu. "Eu e sua mãe os compramos juntos, enquanto você estava na escola, meu filho. Eles são de nós dois."

"Legal!" Emerson exclamou, totalmente satisfeito com a mentira. Eu joguei um olhar grato para Charlie, e ele piscou para mim. "Entãooo" meu filho disse: "qual posso abrir primeiro?"

"Qualquer um que você quiser", Charlie sorriu.

Esse acabou por ser o maior Natal que Emerson já havia tido. Ele amou sua bicicleta, seu novo video game, as histórias em quadrinhos, e os outros brinquedos diversos que Charlie comprou-lhe. Toda vez que ele abria um novo brinquedo, o seu rosto ficava ainda mais brilhante. Ele continuou dando em mim e Charlie abraços e beijos, que é claro que eu estava apreciando.

Finalmente, eu dei a Charlie seus presente. Ele os amou, especialmente a tigela. Emerson deu um grande abraço e prometeu que ele iria colocar a tigela sobre a mesa na delegacia. Ele fez o mesmo para mim, dizendo que as fotos poderiam pendurar na parede de seu escritório para que ele pudesse nos mostrar.

Emerson timidamente me deu um presente antes sentar no meu colo. "Você tem um presente para mim?" Eu perguntei, surpresa, beijando seu rosto.

"Sim", ele disse. "Embora eu não gastei todo o meu dinheiro com isso."

Beijei-o novamente e desembrulhei. Dentro havia uma moldura com o retrato feito com pintura a dedo. Ele pintou um quadro de nós com Emmy e Edward. Parecia que o cabelo de Edward era uma chama gigante, isso me fez sorrir. Havia até mesmo uma coisa de dinossauro aparecendo no canto.

"Wow, baby", eu disse, apertando-o com força. "É lindo. Obrigada!"

"Você gostou disso?" ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Eu amei isso," o corrigi, beijando seu rosto. "Vou colocar isso na sala de estar. Você é um artista talentoso, como Peter Parker."

Ele sorriu e corou. "Sra. Milstead deu-nos os quadros."

"Eu amei", eu disse novamente. "Obrigada, querido. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, mamãe".

"E estes são para a minha menina", Charlie anunciou, empurrando alguns pacotes para mim.

"Pai-"

"Bella, cale-se e abra!"

Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso e comecei a desembrulhar. Ele me deu algumas coisas: uma boa coleção de livros com capa de couro da Jane Austen com marcadores de fita; um chapéu, cachecol e luva combinando que eu suspeitava que a sua namorada escolheu, e um cartão-presente.

"Isso vale para o shopping inteiro em seu bairro", ele me disse. "Qualquer loja que você desejar. Eu quero que você vá compre algumas roupas. Não para Emerson, mas para você. Você precisa disso."

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas quentes. "Obrigada, papai", eu engasguei. Ele realmente não sabia como era uma bênção.

"Não chore, agora," ele disse enquanto o abracei. Ele deu um tapinha sem jeito nas minhas costas.

Eu sorri e beijei sua bochecha. "Eu amo você, papai."

"Eu também te amo, Bells".

Emerson, felizmente, nos distraiu do constrangimento. "Vovô, brinca comigo."

"Está chovendo, então não podemos levar a bicicleta", Charlie respondeu. "Mas nós podemos brincar com outras coisas."

Limpei o papel de embrulho e fiz o café da manhã, enquanto eles brincavam juntos. Por alguma razão, eu senti muita falta de Edward hoje. Nós mal tínhamos nos falado desde que eu tinha estado em Forks porque nós dois estávamos tão ocupados. Eu também gostaria de poder ver seu rosto e o Emmy se iluminar enquanto lhes desse presentes, mas eu e ele tínhamos concordado em não dar presentes. Era apenas mais fácil.

Eu mandei uma mensagem para ele:

_Feliz Natal, baby. O Papai Noel foi bom para você?_

Ele respondeu com:

_Não, porque ele não te trouxe de volta a Seattle._

Eu ri e enviei:

_Mais três dias._

Um minuto depois, eu recebi:

_Não posso esperar, garota linda._

~x~

A namorada de Charlie, Sue, veio mais tarde naquele dia e, basicamente, passou os próximos três dias com a gente. Eu não queria deixar Charlie, mas eu estava ansiosa para voltar para Edward em Seattle. Assim, Emerson e eu carregamos o carro, beijamos Charlie e Sue em adeus, e nós estávamos em nosso caminho.

Quando chegamos em casa, não estava chovendo, então eu andei em meu complexo de apartamentos com Emerson, enquanto ele andava de bicicleta. Ele estava completamente preocupado com a sua bicicleta, então eu puxei o meu telefone e liguei Edward.

Para minha surpresa, foi direto para a caixa postal. "Oi, você ligou para a caixa postal de Edward Cullen, repórter da revista Parenting. Eu não posso atender a sua chamada agora, mas por favor, deixe seu nome, número, e se você está ligando para uma entrevista, quem você representa. Obrigado e eu vou retornar o mais rápido possível."

"Edward e Emmy está vindo?" Emerson me perguntou, rodando sua bicicleta em círculos em torno de mim.

"_Edward e Emmy estão_ não _Edward e Emmy está_," eu o corrigi. "E eu não sei. Ele não está atendendo minha ligação."

"Por que não?"

"Ele provavelmente está com sua família," eu respondi em dúvida. Era estranho que ele não estava atendendo ao seu telefone. Ele geralmente fugia para longe de sua família e me ligava para dizer Olá. Eu não tinha ouvido falar dele desde o dia de Natal.

Dois dias se passaram, e as minhas chamadas sempre iam para a caixa postal. Minhas mensagens de texto foram ignoradas. E eu definitivamente não ouvi o seu lado da linha.

Eu não conseguia descobrir por que de repente ele estava me ignorando. A última vez que tínhamos conversado, ele me chamou de linda, disse que sentia a minha falta, e parecia estar completamente feliz. Mas agora ele nem mesmo respondia a uma mensagem de texto.

Eu não tenho a menor ideia do por que ele estaria com raiva de mim. Nós não tivemos nenhuma palavra trocada entre nós. Na noite antes da véspera de Ano Novo, eu não conseguia dormir. Sentei-me na sala e olhei para o desenho que Emerson tinha pintado a dedo de nós quatro.

Eu sentia tanta falta do Edward, e eu estava tão machucada que ele não estava falando comigo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender...

Enquanto eu olhava para a boneca de vestido rosa e cabelo encaracolado vermelho, de repente percebi o problema.

Emmy não gostou do fato de que eu estava namorando o pai dela. E Edward estava tão dedicado a ser um pai como era, que então ele iria se livrar de alguém que fizesse a sua criança infeliz. As crianças sempre viriam em primeiro lugar. Isso é o que tínhamos prometido um ao outro.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Edward e eu parecíamos perfeitos. Mal sabia eu…

Eu não consegui dormir naquela noite. Tudo que eu podia pensar era como minhas esperanças para um romance duradouro foram frustradas. Emerson não teria um pai, depois de tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER DO CAPÍTULO 18<strong>

_O que você vai dizer? "Eu exijo saber por que você está me ignorando"? Isso é tão Ensino Médio._

Eu suspirei e sacudi isso antes de tocar sua campainha.

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, e depois ouvi passos vindo para a porta. Sendo destrancado, e depois finalmente abriu.

Alice estava ali com os olhos arregalados. "Oh, oi, Bella! Será que Edward sabe que você está aqui?"

Eu dei-lhe um olhar engraçado. "Eu não ouvi sobre Edward tem bastante tempo."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente feita. "Você não sabe?"

"Eu não sei o quê?" Eu perguntei, totalmente confusa.

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Venha, isso está congelando."

Meu estômago de repente doeu. _Oh meu deus. Ele esteve em um acidente. Emmy teve em um acidente. Ela teve um ataque de asma muito ruim..._

* * *

><p><strong>Achei tão emocionante o Emerson com seus presentes, ele é muito fofo. E o Charlie é pura dignidade s2<strong>

**O que será que aconteceu com o Edward? O que vocês acham? :3**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! E com 650 posto o capítulo na sexta =D**

**Beijos**

**xx_  
><em>**


	18. Três Pequenas Palavras

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 - Três Pequenas Palavras<strong>

**Bella PDV**

Eu sabia que estava desesperada, mas na manhã seguinte eu acordei antes de Emerson só para sentar na mesa da cozinha, comer meus chocolates recheados com rum, e olhar para o telefone. "Vamos, Edward Anthony Cullen", eu murmurei para o meu telefone inativo. "É isso mesmo: eu apenas usei o seu nome completo. Se você não me ligar até o meio-dia, eu vou até o seu apartamento. Eu mereço algo melhor do que isso..."

_Mas você não merece algo melhor do que ele. Você não merece nem mesmo ele._

Sacudi os pensamentos para longe. Minha auto-estima estava definitivamente tomando uma batida, isso era verdade, mas eu não poderia deixá-lo chegar a mim. Eu ainda tinha um filho para cuidar. Eu não podia simplesmente vestir um pijama velho e assistir o canal Lifetime, com uma caixa de lenços de papel.

Mesmo que soasse como um plano _realmente_ bom.

Emerson acordou às nove horas, então eu o fiz panquecas e bacon. Ele se contentou em jogar o seu Nintendo DSi durante todo o dia, e pela primeira vez, eu estava disposta a permitir. Por volta das dez, eu tinha a cozinha limpa e uma carga de roupas para fazer umas rodadas na lavanderia.

Eu estava_ tão_ entediada. O meu telefone não tinha tocado nenhuma vez.

Finalmente, como o meu relógio no meio-dia, eu decidi que iria manter a minha promessa a mim mesma e ir ao seu apartamento. Mas eu não queria ter um confronto na frente de Emerson, então liguei para Rosalie e pedi-lhe para ficar com ele. Ela estava emocionada de ter companhia, porque Emmett estava com sua família no Tennessee e o habitual sarau de Réveillon com seus pais foi cancelado porque a mãe tinha uma gripe. Ela me deu um olhar engraçado quando eu soltei isso, mas eu sussurrei para ela que eu iria explicar mais tarde. Mesmo que ela provavelmente já descobriu que havia "problemas no paraíso."

Minha boca estava seca enquanto dirigi para o apartamento de Edward. O que eu deveria fazer se acabasse? A ideia doeu mais do que eu pensava que iria. Fiquei me perguntando no que eu estava me metendo. Eu não tinha caído por qualquer um assim antes. Eu nem sequer chorei por Jacob Black—apenas pelo fato de que eu ia ser uma mãe adolescente. E agora eu era uma adulta, levando uma caixa de lenços.

Seu Volvo prata estava estacionado na frente, então ele não estava ocupado com a família. Eu tranquei meu carro e marchei para a porta.

_O que você vai dizer? "Eu exijo saber por que você está me ignorando"? Isso é tão Ensino Médio._

Eu suspirei e sacudi isso antes de tocar sua campainha.

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, e depois ouvi passos vindo para a porta. A porta sendo destrancada, e depois finalmente abriu.

Alice estava ali com os olhos arregalados. "Oh, oi, Bella! Será que Edward sabe que você está aqui?"

Eu dei-lhe um olhar engraçado. "Eu não ouvi sobre Edward tem bastante tempo."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente feita. "Você não sabe?"

"Eu não sei o quê?" Eu perguntei, totalmente confusa.

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Venha, isso está congelando."

Meu estômago de repente doeu. _Oh meu deus. Ele esteve em um acidente. Emmy teve em um acidente. Ela teve um ataque de asma muito ruim..._

Enquanto caminhávamos para a cozinha, ela parou de repente. "Oh, espere! Droga! Eu deveria ter ligado para você. Veja, ele não foi capaz de pagar sua conta de telefone .. oh meu deus. Isso totalmente escorregou minha mente. Bella, me desculpe..."

Eu estava tão confusa. "Onde ele está? O que está acontecendo?"

Ela fez uma careta. "Venha cá."

Ela pegou minha mão e me levou pelo corredor até a porta do quarto fechada. Bateu uma vez antes de entrar.

Edward estava na cama, de pijama, pálido e suado. Sua barba me disse que não tinha estado fora da cama em dias. Tentei não tremer quando vi que ele estava doente. Muito doente.

"Edward", Alice disse alegremente. "Eu tenho uma surpresa!"

Ele fez uma careta antes de olhar para nós. "O que, Ali?" ele murmurou baixinho antes de seus olhos se iluminarem. "Ah... ei, querida."

"Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos", ela piscou para mim antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás dela.

Eu imediatamente corri para o seu lado e me agachei para pegar a mão dele. "Edward, o que diabos está errado com você?"

"Pedra nos rins", ele murmurou, fechando os olhos e se encolhendo novamente. "Comecei a ter dores na noite de Natal... fui para a emergência... e isso ainda não passou."

"Oh meu Deus," eu disse. "Por que você não me contou?"

"AT&T*** **cortou meu telefone", ele disse. "Eu não pude pagar a conta em tempo. Eu disse a Alice para ligar…"

_*** AT&T: **abreviação em inglês para American Telephone and Telegraph, Corporation é uma companhia americana de telecomunicações._

"Ela aparentemente esqueceu," Eu respondi "Eu pensei que você estava com raiva de mim ou algo assim."

Ele abriu os olhos bonitos e deu-me a expressão mais incrédula. "Como eu poderia ficar com raiva de você, amor?" Ele colocou a mão fraca no meu cabelo.

Amor. Eu só tinha ouvido ele chamar Emmy assim. Isso enviou calafrios mágicos e deliciosos para a minha espinha.

Sorri para ele antes de beijar sua mão. "Onde dói?"

"É no rim esquerdo", respondeu ele. "E nas minhas costas... e outros lugares que você não quer ouvir falar."

Beijei seu queixo áspero. "Sinto muito, querido. Posso fazer algo para melhorar?"

Ele me deu um olhar divertido. "Eu vou em frente e avisá-la: eu estou indo no banheiro ou vomitando muito; eu estou usualmente sob efeito de lindos analgésicos poderosos, e estou muito divertido que até mesmo Emmy pediu a minha mãe para levá-la para a sua casa."

"Você está tentando me assustar?" Eu o provoquei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Definitivamente não. Eu só não quero que você tenha uma passagem de Ano Novo chata. Emmy e eu realmente estávamos planejado uma festa para você e Emerson envolvendo culinária mexicana caseira e Trivial Diversão Infantil.."

"Emmy está com seus pais para a noite?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim."

"Só um segundo," Eu disse a ele, dando-lhe um beijo rápido e saindo correndo da cama. Corri para a cozinha e disquei o número de Rose.

"Já acabou?" ela perguntou imediatamente. Claro que ela já tinha adivinhado toda a situação.

"Não, ele tem pedras nos rins", expliquei. "Ele está realmente doente."

"Graças a Deus!" , ela exclamou. "Sim, eu vou ficar com Emerson pela noite, então você pode brincar de Clara Barton. Eu vou ir ao seu apartamento e arrumar uma bolsa para ele ficar pela noite."

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!" Exclamei. "Eu amo você, Rose. Eu vou te fazer um cheesecake de chocolate enorme."

Ela riu. "Eu lhe disse que tudo bem. Divirta-se com o seu paciente."

Depois que desliguei, fui até Alice, que estava na sala assistindo a um talk show. "Ei, Alice?"

"Sim?"

Sorri para ela. "Vá desfrutar o Ano Novo com Jasper. Eu vou ficar com o Edward."

"Oh, Bella, você não tem-"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Emerson vai ficar com sua a tia. Eu não tenho planos, e eu gostaria de um beijo de meia-noite do seu irmão, se ele estiver acordado."

Ela me deu um sorriso e uma piscadela. "Entendi. Bem, obrigada. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim." Ela se levantou e me deu um grande abraço. "Se ele começa a agir como um inválido idiota, chute-o no rim. De preferência o esquerdo."

Eu ri. "Ok, eu vou. Divirta-se."

Eu tinha uma sensação de que ela estava sentada com ele por um tempo, porque ela deu um beijo rápido no meu rosto e correu para a porta.

_Finalmente, a sós._

Voltei para o quarto, surpresa ao descobrir que a cama estava vazia. Ele provavelmente estava no banheiro. Eu chutei os meus sapatos e tirei a minha camiseta para ficar com o meu top. Estava muito quente no apartamento. Eu estava grato por usar calças de yoga soltas em vez de jeans. Parecia como pijamas, para que eu pudesse ficar confortável se eu decidisse deitar com ele.

Eu ouvi ele fazer algum tipo de ruído dolorido no banheiro. Eu fui e bati na porta. "Querido, você está bem?"

"Sim", ele disse calmamente. "Eu só estou... me dê um minuto."

"Tudo bem."

Fui para a cozinha e vasculhei os armários. Felizmente, ele ainda tinha um pouco de chá de hortelã. Sabendo que o chá era um analgésico natural e hortelã acalmava o estômago, fiz-lhe um copo. Voltei para a cama e sentei de pernas cruzadas com o chá enquanto o esperava voltar.

Finalmente, ele o fez. Ele usava uma t-shirt branca e calças de pijama de flanela xadrez. Ele parecia pálido e desconfortável.

"Venha aqui", eu disse a ele, ajudando a ir para a cama. Ele sorriu enquanto eu delicadamente pressionei a xícara nos seus lábios e o inclinei, deixando-o provar.

"Tão bom", ele disse após um longo gole.

"Posso fazer alguma coisa?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Se aconchegar em mim?" ele perguntou suavemente.

"Claro. Eu sou a enfermeira, depois de tudo." Eu coloquei o chá na mesa de cabeceira e abracei o seu lado, beijando seu ombro suavemente.

"Eu senti sua falta", ele disse, beijando minha testa. "Você e Emerson. Será que ele teve um bom Natal?"

Meus dedos foram para o seu estômago e esfreguei levemente. "Sim, foi ótimo. Eu fui capaz de comprar-lhe a bicicleta dos seus sonhos, e meu pai fez a sua maneira gastando muito dinheiro com nós dois. E Emmy?"

Um sorriso sonhador atravessou seu rosto, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fechados. "Eu dei-lhe uma daquelas bonecas American Girl que você pode personalizar para parecer como você. E eu dei um vestido combinando para ela e para a boneca. E bem, o vovô de Emmy fez a sua forma de gastar muito dinheiro com ela também. Bella, não leve a mal, mas eu amo o jeito que você está me tocando."

Eu estava massageando seus quadris. "Bem, eu amo seus quadris, por isso estou gostando, muito." Eu deixei um beijo em seu pescoço.

De repente, ele estremeceu antes de sentar-se. "Filho de um quebra-nozes!"

"O que eu fiz?" Perguntei-lhe em pânico.

"Não foi você", ele suspirou, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura. "A maldita pedra nos rins…"

Eu nunca tinha ouvido ele xingar antes, então eu sabia que ele estava com dor. Eu esfreguei a sua nuca e beijava-lhe os ombros.

Finalmente, ele soltou um gemido pequeno e caiu sobre os travesseiros.

"Onde estão os seus analgésicos?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eles vão me fazer dormir diretamente."

"Baby, você pode tirar um cochilo. Vou passar a noite com você e se quiser assistir a bola cair, você precisa dormir."

Ele piscou-me um pequeno sorriso doloroso. "Sério? Você vai ficar?"

Eu assenti. "Sim. Alice saiu, e Emerson está com Rose, então você não pode me chutar para fora. E se você..." Eu beijei seus lábios. "Tirar uma soneca agora..." Outro beijo. "Eu posso fazer um grande jantar..." Outro beijinho. "E nós podemos fazer uma festa mais tarde".

Ele revirou os olhos. "Você parece comigo quando tentava convencer Emmy a tirar cochilos. E essa é uma boa ideia, mas você também pode ficar aqui e me beijar e afastar a dor."

"Edward", eu murmurei contra seus lábios. "Você está com dor. Você está segurando seus lençóis. Tome um pouco do seu remédio e eu prometo, posso dar muitos beijos depois."

Ele amuou o lábio. "Sim, _mãe_…"

"Ei, eu já fui chamada de MILF antes."

"Sério?" ele perguntou.

Eu bufei. "Não."

"Posso te chamar de MILF?" Seus olhos estavam brilhando de diversão.

"Só se você tomar suas pílulas para dor."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Ah, tudo bem." Ele alcançou à mesa de cabeceira e tirou um frasco da gaveta. Eu dei-lhe outro gole de chá para ajudar o remédio a descer, e deitei na cama com ele. Eu poderia, pelo menos, mantê-lo até que ele adormeceu.

"Bella?" ele murmurou alguns minutos mais tarde, as pupilas dilatadas, enquanto tentava lutar contra o sono.

"Sim, querido?"

"Você está vestindo uma blusa... azul... coisa..."

Eu bufei. "Sim, o que tem isso?"

Um sorriso pateta atravessou seu rosto, seus olhos completamente fechados. "É tão sexy em você."

Eu ri. "Querido, você está alto."

"Como uma pipa." Ele moveu o rosto e colocou um beijo forte na minha bochecha. "Mas Bella isso é sexy."

"Você está sentindo dor?"

"Eu não posso sentir meu... rim... ou pés... ou... não importa."

Eu ri. "Seus pés doem por causa de uma pedra nos rins? Isso não faz muito sentido."

"Não... Eu acho que estou flutuando." Ele me beijou de novo.

"Acho que você precisa dormir, Romeu," eu disse, puxando o cobertor sobre seu corpo.

"Os gatos não vivem em castelos, unicórnios sim", ele sussurrou. "Tenho que cumprir esse prazo…"

"Espere, o quê?"

Ele apenas sorriu e soltou um ronco.

Eu ri enquanto o cobri afofando o seu travesseiro. Eu dei um beijo doce em seus lábios antes de ir para a cozinha.

Ele tinha, obviamente, feito compras antes que de ficar doente porque havia muita coisa para trabalhar. Eu decidi por alimentos leves, ele poderia desfrutar, sem que fosse duro demais com seu estômago. Ele tinha os ingredientes para a sopa de frango caseira com macarrão. Eu cantarolava levemente enquanto preparava a sopa e fiquei maravilhada com a minha boa sorte. _Graças a Deus não terminamos,_ eu ficava cantando para mim.

Enquanto a sopa fervia no fogão, eu tentei pensar em coisas divertidas que poderia fazer com ele para a festa para o Ano Novo. Se esta pedra o pegou no Natal, isso significava que ele tinha estado na cama por seis dias. Eu sabia por experiência que com Charlie que pedras nos rins simplesmente não permitiam que suas vítimas passeassem e se divertissem. Então eu tive que pensar em uma maneira confortável.

Fui para a sala. Seu sofá era pequeno demais para nós dois descansarmos. Eu decidi que se nós íamos assistir a bola cair, eu teria de colocar o seu colchão no chão da sala. Isso era bastante simples. Eu poderia fazê-lo quando ele ia para outra corrida ao banheiro.

Ele dormiu umas boas três horas enquanto eu tentava preparar uma festinha particular. Eu cozinhei alguns de seus alimentos suaves favoritos e encontrei seus jogos de tabuleiro, apenas no caso dele se sentir bem para jogar. Finalmente, eu poderia preparar mais. Sentei-me no sofá para esperar, e meus olhos caíram sobre uma pilha da _Parenting Magazine_.

Eu nunca tinha olhado para isso antes, mas agora eu estava ansiosa. Eu agarrei e folheei, procurando uma assinatura familiar. Finalmente, os meus olhos viram as palavras _por Edward Cullen, repórter e colunista._

O nome da coluna era único _Sendo Pai Solteiro,_ mas este título era especial Papai, Por Que Garotos Não Se Vestem De Cerúleo?

***Cerúleo**: _Azul cor do Céu._

Esta edição era de um ano atrás. Edward habilmente detalhava, na coluna, uma Emmy de quatro anos de idade, que estava indo para a creche e ficava perguntando um monte de coisas sobre sexos diferentes. Elas não eram perguntas grosseiras ou obscenas, mas ela estava claramente confusa sobre a dinâmica de gêneros. Uma passagem me fez rir:

_As coisas estavam só complicando ainda mais quando eu deixei o assento do vaso sanitário para cima alguns dias atrás. Desde que Emmy é a minha única mulher em casa, eu não tenho ninguém para gritar comigo sobre os minhas tendências relaxadas masculinas. Mas Emmy não conseguia descobrir por que no mundo eu gostaria de sentar-se na "parte fria e dura do penico." Depois tentei explicar que os meninos levantam quando eles têm de fazer xixi, ela insistiu que queria tentar. Claro, isso foi uma conversa ainda mais difícil. Comecei preocupante que talvez ela realmente estivesse confusa sobre os sexos. Comecei a entreter fantasias de colocar um anúncio pessoal no jornal: "Procurando: Influência Feminina para uma menina de quatro anos, de preferência com um grau de educação em saúde para que possa responder melhor, digamos, perguntas incômodas."_

_Mas me deram um pouco de paz de espírito na noite passada. Eu não fui capaz de dormir em meus boxers, como um homem de verdade deveria porque Emmy tem medo de trovoadas à noite, e até mesmo o seu dinossauro de pelúcia Denny podia afastar os pesadelos. Claro que em um lugar chuvoso como Seattle, eu tenho que fazer papel de Papai Pesadelos bastante frequentemente. Ela está acostumada a se aconchegar em mim enquanto eu uso calças de flanela para dormir e uma camiseta. Na noite que eu decidi não usar a camiseta, ela começou a pirar._

_"Mas papai", disse ela, um lamento preocupado com sua voz. "A sua camisa azul fica tão bem com o cerúleo em suas calças de pijama."_

_Parece que eu tenho uma menina depois de tudo._

_Agora tudo o que tenho a fazer é descobrir o que "cerúleo" significa._

Havia outras colunas adoráveis, como _Deixá-la Voar:_

_Ela estava indo para a creche há dois anos, mas por alguma razão, era muito mais difícil vê-la deslizar a pequena mochila de dinossauro e pegar a sua lancheira correspondente. Eu tinha feito a ela um café da manhã especial com panquecas em forma de coração, e quando me virei no fogão e a vi, meu coração gelou. De repente, ela não era minha garotinha. Seu vestido rosa a fez parecer muito mais velha, e por algum motivo, o arco rosa não parecia tão infantil. Ela sorriu para mim, seu dente da frente balançando solto enquanto implorava para ser puxado. "Eu pareço bem, papai?"_

_Lágrimas encheram meus olhos. "Você está linda querida", eu assegurei-lhe. "Mas você tem certeza que quer ir?"_

_Seus olhos verdes me encararam. "Papai, sério."_

_"Eu só estou dizendo. Você é pequena e já sabe ler e escrever por isso é meio inútil sujeitá-la a isso, e—"_

_"Papai", ela disse novamente. "Eu sou uma garota crescida. Posso ter algumas panquecas?"_

_Eu suspirei e assenti. "Sim. Apenas... seja boa hoje." Coloquei xarope em suas panquecas. "E não fale com os meninos."_

_Ela revirou os olhos._

_Levou tudo que tinha para me concentrar na estrada enquanto eu dirigia para a escola. Estacionei o carro e tentei pegar a mão dela no estacionamento, mas ela afastou e me encarou. "Papai, eu não sou um bebê."_

_"Eu sei, meu amor", eu murmurei._

_Ela correu na minha frente e entrou na sala de aula antes que eu pudesse. Olhei em volta e vi muitas mães abraçando seus filhos como adeus. Claro, não demorou muito para perceber que eu era o único pai. Guiei Emmy para a mesa da professora e as apresentei._

_"Onde está a mãe de Emmy?" a professora me perguntou gentilmente._

_"Somente eu", eu disse um pouco triste, olhando para a minha filha enquanto ela se concentrava em uma imagem de um dinossauro na parede._

_"E como estamos levando isso Sr. Cullen?"_

_Tenho certeza de que meu rosto dizia tudo, porque ela piscou para mim. "Acho que ela é uma filhinha do papai?"_

_"Com cada fibra do seu ser," eu admiti._

_Emmy puxou minha mão que eu tinha dado a ela inconscientemente. "Papai, é hora de você ir embora."_

_Eu agachei ao lado dela. "Você está certa sobre isso?"_

_"Tenho certeza", ela sussurrou antes de abraçar-me. "Você tem que ser um menino grande sobre isso."_

_E com esse pequeno pedaço de incentivo, eu sabia que ela estava certa. Tantas vezes na paternidade, as crianças estão prontas para voar, mas os pais continuam tentando cortar suas asas. Eu sei que o jardim de infância é um pequeno passo. Logo, ela vai perder seu primeiro dente. Ela vai, eventualmente, ter que ir para a escola média. E depois o ensino médio, embora eu certamente não quero pensar sobre esse zoológico de incontidos adolescentes do sexo masculino. E aquele vestido rosa que ela usou em seu primeiro dia de escola, tão bonita como era, não será tão impressionante quanto seu vestido de baile, seu vestido de formatura, ou até mesmo seu vestido de casamento._

_É tudo está vindo rápido. Jardim de Infância me machucou como adulto mais do que qualquer criança. Mas pelo menos eu ainda tenho um ano até ter que enfrentar um outro grande passo: primeiro ano. E, além disso, eu prefiro deixá-la voltar para casa com o dedo cheio de tintas e colares de macarrão do que algum garoto que eu vou ter que colocar o temor de Deus nele._

Eu não sabia que eu estava sufocando até uma das minhas lágrimas caírem na página. Ele era um escritor tão bom. Eu ia ter de poupar algum dinheiro e comprar uma assinatura da revista.

Eu agarrei a edição mais recente. Esta coluna foi chamado de _Ovos de Dinossauro._

_O que faz uma pessoa cair por outra? São os gostos semelhantes, desgostos, opiniões, peculiaridades e coisas estranhas? Ou será que os opostos sempre se atraem? Esta questão me assombra todas as noites depois de eu coloco a minha menina na cama e depois deito na minha totalmente vazia. Não tenho ninguém para aquecer meus lençóis, ninguém para me beijar de boa noite após Emmy adormecer. É somente eu. E como eu sonho com uma futura esposa e mãe para a minha princesa, eu viro esta pergunta várias vezes em minha mente. O que causa a atração?_

_O exemplo mais impressionante de um amor verdadeiro na minha vida são os meus pais. Meu pai é um intelecto que gasta seu tempo lendo livros sobre a bioquímica e a datação por carbono. Minha mãe é uma artista que prefere escolher as cortinas ou andar a cavalo. Meu pai prefere os fatos concretos, minha mãe ama os sonhos abstratos. Eles são tão diferentes quanto a noite e o dia, um verdadeiro testamento de "os opostos se atraem." A mãe da minha filha, completamente ausente de nossas vidas, era o meu oposto._

_Mas agora eu estou questionando isso. Eu conheci uma mulher bonita, e somos compatíveis em todos os sentidos. Nós dois temos filhos de cinco anos de idade na mesma escola. Nós dois apreciamos amaciante de uma forma quase religiosa. Nós gostamos das mesmas comidas, filmes, música. Nós pensamos que o Papai Noel é uma semente do diabo. Partilhamos "palavrões" infantis. (Confie em mim, nada é mais bonito do que uma linda morena gritando "Filho de Quebra Nozes") E nós dois tivemos nossos corações quebrados e depois curados por crianças inesperadas._

_Parece perfeito, certo?_

_Nós temos alguns "encontros para brincar" para os nossos filhos e beijos sorrateiros quando eles não estão olhando. Finalmente, eu não sou um homem solteiro mais. Mas eu ainda sou um pai solteiro? É incrivelmente frustrante descobrir como amar as mulheres na minha vida: como cumprir às minhas responsabilidades com Emmy e ainda me divertir com Bella. Como ser a alma velha que minha filha precisa e um típico namorado de 22 anos de idade. Como fazê-las felizes e estar com as duas em todos os momentos, como eu tantas vezes desejava fazer._

_Eu tenho sorte, porém, que a minha primeira namorada desde que eu tive Emmy ama minha filha. E Emmy ama Bella e seu filho. Isso de estar tomando cuidado me faz descobrir como cuidar de mim em tudo isso. Como posso evitar de ser ferido por uma mulher novamente? Como posso dar ao luxo de levá-la a encontros, enquanto a minha filha precisa ir ao dentista? Como posso equilibrar a minha necessidade de afeição física com a minha necessidade de ter uma filha em casa? Eu fui um pai solteiro por cinco anos, mas ainda é por vezes uma ladeira escorregadia._

_Felizmente, Bella é uma mãe solteira dos sonhos de qualquer pai solteiro. Ela é completamente dedicada ao seu filho, e eu sei que ela debate as mesmas perguntas em sua mente. Até agora, nós estamos levando-o lento, mas eventualmente vamos ter que pular juntos rumo ao desconhecido. Eu já me sinto no amor por ela e eu já estou sonhando em vê-la em branco. Mas onde Emmy e Emerson (filho de Bella) se encaixam em tudo isso? Será que eles podem finalmente ter uma família completa se os seus pais decidem ficar juntos?_

_O desconhecido é o mais assustador é. Eu não sei porque algumas pessoas parecem como se cair e por que todo o resto (como eu e mãe Emmy) são como óleo e água. Eu não sei como meus pais, que discordam em quase tudo, se amam apaixonadamente. Eu não sei como colocar o meu novo romance em equilíbrio com o resto da minha vida._

_Mas, às vezes, o desconhecido é o mais bonito. Como Emmy disse-me muitas vezes sobre ovos de dinossauro, "Quando o bebê dinossauro racha o ovo, a primeira coisa que vê torna-se sua coisa favorita". Eu não sei se isso é verdade para os dinossauros, como os cientistas sabem disso se nunca viram um dinossauro vivo?, Mas eu acho que é verdade para mim. Como apenas cerca de um mês atrás, eu quebrei a minha casca e me atrevi a olhar para fora no mundo. E eu vi pela primeira vez Bella e Emerson. E, exceto por Emmy, eles estão rapidamente se tornando minhas pessoas favoritas na Terra._

Eu funguei quando terminei o artigo, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu não tinha ideia de que ele escreveu isso, muito menos que ele escreveu sobre mim. Eu coloquei a revista longe e só conseguia pensar em uma frase: _"Eu já me sinto no amor por ela."_

Será que eu amo Edward?

De repente eu estava distraída por passos. Levantei-me, limpei meu rosto, e corri para o quarto. Edward estava saindo da sua cama.

"O que posso fazer por você?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Voltar para o banheiro", ele gemeu, envolvendo um braço em volta de mim e cheirando meu cabelo. "Estou tentando muito duramente passar por essa pedra."

"Eu fiz o jantar," eu disse. "No caso de você ficar com fome."

"Talvez. Os analgésicos ainda estão trabalhando e estou me sentindo muito melhor, talvez por isso."

"Bom, querido," eu disse, beijando seu queixo.

Ele sorriu, me deu um beijo real, e foi ao banheiro.

Eu fui rápida e eficaz em mover seu colchão e roupa de cama para a sala. Coloquei-o na frente do sofá para que ele pudesse sustentar seu travesseiro contra ele. Depois eu fiz a cama, eu trouxe uma bandeja para a TV com alguns lanches, um prato de sopa e uma xícara de chá de hortelã.

Esperei que ele saísse do banheiro. Ele esteve lá por um longo tempo, mas finalmente ele amaldiçoou, deu descarga na privada, e saiu. Peguei as suas mãos frias e puxou-o para a sala de estar.

"Sinto muito, amor, mas eu preciso deitar", disse ele.

"Eu sei. Estamos indo deitar na sala de estar", respondi.

Ele me deu um olhar engraçado e, em seguida, viu o colchão no chão. Ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha. "Você é um gênio."

"Ei, você tem que assistir a bola cair", eu respondi. "Agora deixe-me ajudá-lo a deitar…"

"Não sou um inválido …"

Eu amuei meu lábio para ele. "Por favor, deixe-me cuidar de você? Eu amo isso."

Ele suspirou, revirou os olhos, e se sentou na cama. Coloquei ele em seus travesseiros o apoiando antes de entregar-lhe o seu chá.

"Não, você tem que deitar comigo", disse ele enquanto eu tentei ir para a cozinha.

"Você não está com fome?"

"Ainda não".

Sorri e deitei ao lado dele. Ele colocou um braço em volta de mim e me ofereceu um gole do chá. Nós compartilhamos a xícara, enquanto deitamos, abraçando, e tocando. Eu acariciava a sua barba e deixava beijinhos no seu pescoço enquanto seus dedos traçaram meu estômago.

"Eu senti sua falta doce menina", ele disse, enterrando o rosto no meu cabelo. "Eu não sei o quanto eu posso te dizer que antes de você perceber como é verdade. Eu não me sinto completo quando você não está comigo."

Lembrei-me de seu artigo e sorriu. "Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Desejo que Alice tivesse se lembrado de me ligar, então eu poderia ter ajudado mais."

"Apenas se concentre nessa noite", ele murmurou. "Neste momento estou sem dor e eu tenho você aqui na minha cama... sem filhos nos incomodando..."

Eu bufei. "Você ainda está alto?"

Ele me deu um olhar engraçado. "O quê?"

"Nada", eu disse, balançando a cabeça e inclinando sua mão para a frente para que eu pudesse ter outro gole de chá. "Conte-me sobre os gatos e unicórnios."

"O quê? Oh, inferno, eu comecei a falar depois que tomei o remédio?"

"Você fez", eu admiti, levemente beijar seu queixo. "E você precisa limpar sua excêntrica boca, senhor."

"Desculpe", ele murmurou. "O que eu disse?"

"Nada de importante," Prometi a ele. "Então, quanto você sentiu minha falta?"

Ele me deu um olhar significativo. "Quer que eu lhe mostre?"

"Só se você sentir bem com isso."

Ele sorriu e rolou lentamente ficando entre a minha cintura. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em suas costas enquanto ele se posicionou de joelhos para que ele ficasse levemente pairando sobre meu corpo. Eu podia ver que essa posição tirava a pressão dos seus rins. Além disso, era muito bom para mim. Sua boca encontrou a minha enquanto suas mãos emaranhavam no meu cabelo. Nossos lábios estavam um pouco desesperados pelo outro—nós nos movemos rapidamente e um pouco asperamente. Senti seus dentes travando ao redor do meu lábio inferior antes de sentir sua língua percorrer a dor. Foi um beijo delicioso, melhor que morangos com açúcar. Minhas mãos escorregaram na parte de trás do colarinho enquanto ele me beijava, sentindo o topo das costas suavemente, então eu não podia machucá-lo de qualquer forma.

Fiquei ainda mais confortável depois de ter lido seu artigo revelador; minha língua só estava focada na busca de profundidade e plenitude, com a sua própria língua. Sua mão esquerda deslizou do meu cabelo para a minha clavícula e, em seguida, muito levemente dançou na frente da minha camisa. Eu não estava incomodada com a maneira como ele tateava muito sutilmente meu peito, na verdade, eu queria mais.

Finalmente, ele se afastou em um encolher. Puxei-o para que ele estivesse deitado em cima de mim. O peso não me incomodou, eu só queria que ele perto e confortável. Ele deslizou para baixo para que ele pudesse descansar a cabeça na parte mais cheia do meu peito. Eu carinhosamente passei a mão pelos seus cabelos e, finalmente, levei a sua mão à minha boca.

Ele suspirou feliz enquanto beijei e suguei seus dedos. Eu pensei que ele ia dormir, até que ele deu um suspiro de alívio e olhou para mim.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou, começando a rolar.

"Não se mova, se você estiver confortável", disse ele. "Estou perfeitamente bem com esta posição."

Ele sorriu, moveu-se ainda mais para baixo e seu corpo inclinou para a maioria de seu peso ficar fora de mim, mas ele ainda pode desfrutar do travesseiro macio que eu forneci para ele. Eu esfreguei os músculos do seu pescoço enquanto ele simplesmente relaxou.

"Eles provavelmente devem ter shows ou maratonas de filmes na TV", comentou.

"Boa ideia", eu concordei, pegando o controle remoto que tinha convenientemente deixado pelo colchão. Nós passamos pelas maratonas de seriado até finalmente encontrar um show de Paul McCartney.

"É uma pena que ele e Ringo são os únicos que sobraram," Edward suspirou.

"Sim, John é o meu favorito," eu admiti. "Paul é um idiota, mas ele é um grande cantor e compositor."

"Você acabou de chamar um dos quatro músicos mais brilhantes da história do mundo de idiota?" ele perguntou-me em estado de choque.

"Sim. A maneira como ele odiava John e Yoko…"

Edward riu. "Shh, ele está cantando."

Eu não reconheci a música como Edward o fazia. Honestamente, foi uma daquelas infames músicas estilo dos Beatles que não fazem qualquer sentido. Mas ele finalmente começou a tocar uma música de seus anos de Beatles que eu conhecia muito bem.

Edward mudou as posições para que ele estivesse deitado de costas ao meu lado e me puxou para seu peito. Seus lábios encontrando meu ouvido enquanto ele calmamente cantou.

"_Eu lhe dou todo meu amor, isso é tudo que eu faço. E se você visse meu amor, iria amar ela também. Eu a amo... Ela me dá tudo, e com ternura o beijo que meu amor traz, ela traz pra mim. E eu a amo..."_

"Você tem uma voz linda", eu disse a ele enquanto beijou a minha bochecha. _Basta acrescentar isso a sua lista de talentos: pai, encantando as calças para fora de mim, a fotografia, beijando, cantando, e aparentemente, escrever colunas._

"E você tem um rosto bonito, então nós estamos equilibrados," ele brincou, beijando o ponto sob o meu queixo.

Enquanto ele cantou no meu ouvido, juntamente com Paul, eu refleti sobre a coluna que tinha acabado de ler e as letras que eu estava ouvindo agora. _"Eu já me sinto no amor por ela",_ Edward tinha escrito.

Eu queria ouvi-lo dizer isso para mim. Aquelas três palavras pequenas que significavam tudo. Ele estava dançando em torno disso agora... eu queria ouvir as palavras concretas para deixar-me saber como ele realmente sentia.

Era apenas seis da tarde, quando os seus analgésicos terminaram o efeito, então eu fiz ele comer uma sopa e tomar outra dose. Ele adormeceu novamente com a promessa de um beijo à meia-noite, e eu estava contente em apenas estar ao lado dele. Eu estava tão aliviada que tudo estava bem e tão feliz em seus braços, que adormeci com a minha cabeça em seu peito.

~xx~

"Bella," Edward cantarolou no meu ouvido. "Querida, acorda."

Abri os olhos e vi que eu estava praticamente em cima dele. Eu rapidamente pulei, saltando do colchão e fazendo-o estremecer.

"Oh meu deus, eu sinto muito", eu disse.

"Você pode beijar para que eu fique melhor", ele piscou, e eu ri.

"E se eu pegar um jantar?" Sugeri vez. "Eu estou morrendo de fome. Que horas são?"

"Dez horas", respondeu ele. "Você dormiu por um tempo."

"Oh, bem, pelo menos, não perdi a meia-noite. Eu já volto."

Fui para a cozinha e aqueci a sopa de novo. Arranjei uma bandeja para ele que poderia ficar diretamente em seu colo com uma xícara de chá de ervas, uma tigela de sopa quente e torradas. Depois que eu colocar um copo de água sobre a bandeja, eu cuidadosamente levei para ele.

"Você tem que comer cada mordida," Eu avisei.

"Quem disse?" ele perguntou descaradamente, olhando para a sopa.

"Diz o chef," eu respondi. "É pobre em sódio, por sinal. Por causa dos seus rins."

"Você é maravilhosa", ele sorriu. "Eu provavelmente vou comer cada mordida, se você vir comer comigo."

"Claro." Eu o ajudei a colocar sua bandeja e corri para a cozinha para buscar a minha. Deitei no colchão próximo a ele, ficando confortável.

Ele ergueu a xícara de chá de ervas. "Posso fazer um brinde?"

"Claro," Eu sorri como uma tola. Eu amava coisas brega como essa.

Juntamos nossos braços. "Para uma noite muito interessante juntos. Espero que tenhamos muitos mais. Além disso, um brinde aos analgésicos, a sopa de galinha, e um ano novo que venha a ser preenchido com você."

Corei enquanto brindava com os nossos copos e tomávamos nossos goles. Depois de colocar os copos no chão, ele me deu um beijo rápido. "Você é incrível. Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer isso?"

Eu zombei quando diminui o volume da TV. "E por que eu sou tão incrível?"

Ele deu um gole da sopa e praticamente ronronou de satisfação. "Hmm, bem, você fez esta sopa maravilhosa. Você é linda, inteligente, talentosa, uma mãe fantástica...nós não passamos por isso já?"

"Eu acho que nós temos", disse secamente pegando a colher dele. Ele não estava comendo o suficiente. Eu comecei a alimentá-lo. Comeu devagar, mas ele pareceu gostar. Meu jantar foi esquecido, enquanto lhe servia de enfermeira na cama, amando a sensação de ter um homem além de Emerson e Charlie para cuidar. O jantar durou uma eternidade, mas eu ainda consegui convencê-lo a ter uma segunda tigela de sopa.

"Pague-me alguns elogios novos", eu disse depois que terminou de comer. Nós não estávamos muito longe da meia-noite, mas eu não estava interessada na televisão.

"Bem, vamos ver", começou ele. "Você é uma aconchegadora realmente ótima. Eu juro que senti o calor do seu corpo incrível contra os meus rins, quão estranho isso pareça. Você é uma beijadora realmente fabulosa.. mas eu acho que você já sabe disso."

"Oh, eu sou?" Eu bufei. "Eu não sei, nunca me beijei."

"Não, esse é meu trabalho", respondeu ele, roubando-me um beijo. "Céu absoluto. O que mais? Eu posso ver o amor dançando em seus olhos quando você vê seu filho... o que é muito, muito atraente para mim. Você coloca o amor puro no alimento que prepara, que, como você sabe, é o caminho para o coração de um homem. e você cheira bem... como morangos e frésias, ou algo assim."

Eu ri. "Certo, eu estou realmente impressionada. Eu uso shampoo de morango e hidratante corporal de frésias."

"Eu sabia", ele respondeu sério. "Ok, sua vez."

Eu sabia exatamente o que meus elogios iriam ser.

"Você é um fotógrafo incrível, um cantor incrível, e de acordo com sua mãe, você é um pianista fantástico," eu comecei.

Ele fechou os olhos, um rumor espalhando por sua pele. "Ela disse isso?"

"Sim", eu sorri. "Ela lhe chamou de 'o próximo Elton John'."

Ele suspirou. "Ótimo."

"Só que eu tenho a certeza de lhe dizer que você definitivamente não é gay", eu acrescentei, fazendo-o rir. "Hmm, o que mais? Eu já vi você dançar com Emmy, e você é ótimo nisso. Você é o pai mais amoroso que eu já vi. Eu queria ser mais próxima do meu pai como Emmy é com você. E o que mais? Oh sim, você é um colunista incrível. "

Ele meio que congelou. "Quantos você já leu?" ele me perguntou.

"Todas as edições que você tem em sua sala de estar," eu disse com indiferença.

Eu nunca o tinha visto corar tanto. "Até mesmo a edição de Dezembro?"

"Sim, eu realmente amei essa," eu admiti.

"Você não está com raiva porque eu não pedi permissão para usar seus nomes?" ele murmurou.

"Definitivamente não", respondi. "Por que eu estaria?"

Ele franziu os lábios juntos. "Hmm... bem, na verdade, pelas leis da Associated Press e estilo ética geral, eu tenho que pedir para usar o nome de um indivíduo de tal maneira pessoal. Mas eu não queria lhe perguntar porque não tinha certeza se queria que você lesse isso. "

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei, um pouco confusa.

Ele suspirou. "Porque .. eu usei uma grande palavra nessa coluna."

A palavra com A. Eu assenti compreensivamente. "Sim, eu sei, você fez. E ei... bem, eu _amei_ isso."

Ele me puxou com mais força contra seu peito, obviamente, sua analgésicos ainda estavam em vigor. Enrolando os braços em volta da minha cintura, ele sussurrou no meu ouvido: "Essa palavra não assusta você?"

Fiz uma pausa antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não, eu não acho que ele o faz. Eu pude identificar com tudo nessa coluna. Isso assusta você?"

Ele mordeu o lábio nervosamente. "Eu não penso assim."

"Isso assusta Emmy?"

Ele sorriu e beijou meu nariz. "Definitivamente não."

"E isso não assusta Emerson, então... você e eu... estamos... hum..."

Corei enquanto tentei descrever essa pequena nuvem de amor que ele e eu estávamos atualmente.

"Eu te amo, Bella Swan", ele me interrompeu, aliviando-me das palavras. "Eu sei que tem sido apenas como seis ou sete semanas, e eu sei que tenho rodeios... mas além da minha filha, eu te amo mais do que qualquer pessoa que já conheci. Eu amo você e seu filho. E... eu realmente estou sonhando em vê-la de branco. "

Minha garganta estava grossa enquanto ouvi a sua admissão. "Não branco... não por agora..." era tudo que eu poderia dizer.

"Claro que não agora", ele espondeu, beijando minha orelha. "Quero levar isso lentamente... mas eu não posso fingir que só gosto muito de você. Eu quero ser capaz de lhe dizer que eu te amo sempre que você me beijar de boa noite, e sempre que terminar nossos telefonemas, e eu quero que você diga isso, também. Mas eu não vou apressá-la. Eu entendo que há um monte de logística para elaborar com essa palavra, e que—"

"Edward, shh", eu respondi, interrompendo-o com um beijo. "Eu também te amo. Eu suspeitava, mas tenho sido positiva desde que eu li essa coluna. Eu te amo tanto, e eu amo Emmy também. E... eu quero ser essa mulher de influência sobre a qual que você escreveu. Desculpe se eu não tenho uma formação em saúde."

Ele riu e apertou seus lábios nos meus. "Eu te amo", ele sussurrava entre beijos. "Tanto".

Retornei o sentimento entre os lábios e línguas.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo nós nos beijamos, mas bem fraco, eu ouvi Times Square comemorar a meia-noite anunciando um novo ano.

Não apenas um ano novo, mas uma nova vida.

Um novo amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo grande né? Amo esse capítulo, o artigo do Edward, os <em>eu te amo<em>, tudo perfeito!**

**Esse foi o último capítulo, o próximo é o Epílogo, sim, ta acabando gente, infelizmente ='(**

**Então vamos aproveitar, você que fica timida pra comentar, deixa uma review, pelo menos para dizer o que achou da fic... eu tentarei postar o Epílogo domingo, mas também vou precisar do apoio de vocês nos comentários né, quero ver se pelo menos a maioria das pessoas que estão acompanhando desde sempre ja leram pra postar o Epílogo.**

**Enfim é isso!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Epílogo

**Play Dates**

**Sinopse:** Bella é uma mãe solteira de um filho de cinco anos, Emerson. Edward é um pai solteiro de uma filha de cinco anos, Emmy. Eles desistiram de encontrar um amor a muito tempo até que seus filhos se tornam amigos no parque.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **SarahCullen17**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo <strong>

**Edward PDV**

Eu brincava nervosamente com a minha gravata no espelho. Eu ouvi uma risada pequena do meu pai quando ele entrou atrás de mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Não se preocupe, Edward," Papai me disse. "Você não tem nenhuma razão para estar nervoso."

"Medo do momento," eu murmurei.

Ele pegou minhas mãos e me ajudou a abotoar as mangas. "Você não precisa ficar nervoso. Ela é uma ótima garota. Você encontrou o caminho certo desta vez. Ela não é Tanya."

Eu abri minha boca para concordar plenamente, mas fui interrompido pelo meu filho. "Papai!" Emerson disse em voz alta enquanto corria para fora do banheiro. "Não posso amarrar minha gravata!"

Eu ri e me agachei ao seu nível. "Não há problema, amigo. Venha, eu posso fazer isso por você."

Ele se contorceu enquanto desfiz suas pequenas tentativas de nó e amarrei a gravata minúscula.

"Por que você esta pulando para cima e para baixo?" Eu o provoquei, escovar alguma penugem do seu paletó preto.

"Eu tenho um grande papel", ele murmurou. "Estou nervoso."

"Eu também", eu suspirei. "Mas nós vamos fazer tudo muito bem. Você tem a caixa do anel?"

Ele puxou do bolso. "Bem aqui."

"Bom trabalho, meu filho. Coloque-o de volta no bolso." Terminei de amarrar sua gravata e beijei sua bochecha. "Ok, você é oficialmente o cara mais bonito neste edifício."

Emerson riu e foi para o meu pai, que estava amarrando sua própria gravata. "Vovô Carlisle, eu estou mais bonito do que você?"

"Temo que sim", disse meu pai. "Você não tem um sotaque engraçado, também."

Emerson deu uma risadinha e começou a andar no tapete. Uma vez que Bella e eu tínhamos ficado noivos, ele tinha começado imediatamente a me chamar de "papai" e meus pais de seus avós. Alice e Jasper eram seu tio e tia também. Emmy tinha sido tão boa sobre isso. Ela estava tão orgulhosa de chamar Bella de sua "mamãe" e ela adorou seu avô Charlie, tia Rosalie e tio Emmett.

"Toc, toc," uma voz masculina disse. Eu me virei para ver o meu quase-sogro. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de lágrimas, mas ele veio para me dar um bom aperto de mão.

"Estou orgulhoso de você, meu filho", ele disse, humor profundo em sua voz. "Você encontrou uma boa menina."

"Eu penso assim também", eu sorri para ele. "Obrigado mais uma vez, Charlie."

Pedir para Charlie a sua permissão para que eu me casasse com sua filha tinha sido um dos momentos mais assustadores da minha vida, mesmo sabendo que ele gostava de mim. Eu sabia que, mesmo após um ano de namoro, eu não merecia Bella e Charlie tinha sido rápido em me lembrar disso, mas ele também acrescentou que ele não achava que poderia encontrar um homem melhor para sua filhinha, que naturalmente me colocou nas nuvens.

"É o meu prazer, meu rapaz", respondeu Charlie. "Eu lhe dei os meus mais preciosos presentes—minha Bells e meu Emerson. Apenas cuide deles, ok?"

"Eu sempre o farei," Prometi a ele.

Jasper repente entrou correndo no quarto. "Eu acabei de vê-la!" ele anunciou.

Eu me virei para ele. "Como ela está? Ela está linda? E o vestido?"

Ele bufou. "O vestido é... branco, cara. O que você esperava que eu disse? Mas sim, ela está linda. E Alice está... whoo!"

Meu pai olhou para ele. "Essa é a minha filha que você está falando. Ambas."

Deixei escapar um longo suspiro. Eu estava prestes a me casar com a mulher mais perfeita do mundo. Se besta do namorado da minha irmã poderia dizer com confiança que ela estava linda, então ela deveria estar impressionante.

"Minha mãe sempre está linda", Emerson nos lembrou. "Pai, eu posso ir vê-la?"

"Vou levá-lo", Charlie disse a ele.

"Emerson, nós temos que estar na posição em dez minutos", eu lembrei ele.

"Eu vou pai!"

"Eddie, Alice tem tudo sob controle," Jazz me lembrou. "Tome algumas respirações profundas."

"Estou tentando", eu murmurei.

"Você não está tendo segundos pensamentos, não é?" ele me perguntou.

"Oh, não, definitivamente não!" Exclamei. "Eu só estou bagunçando minhas linhas ou algo assim."

"Ninguém será capaz de ouvi-lo," Meu pai me lembrou. "Olha, rapaz—bem, eu acho que não posso chamá-lo mais disso. De qualquer forma, quando eu ia casar com sua mãe, eu estava tão nervoso. Eu sabia que não a merecia. Mas acho que o que—eu fiz isso de qualquer maneira!"

Eu olhei para ele. "Será que isso deveria iluminar-me sobre um grande segredo viril?"

Ele deu uma risada. "Definitivamente não. Eu não tenho nenhum conselho. Só que você a ama, você tem a ela, e depois de hoje, você nunca terá que deixá-la. Isso deve lhe dar força suficiente para parar de suar e beijar a noiva."

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei que você está certo. Eu só..."

"Você vai se sentir melhor quando vê-la", Jasper me prometeu. "Vamos lá. Quando foi a primeira vez que você a beijou? Você ficou nervoso?"

"Um pouco", eu admiti, lembrando a maneira como havia pedido sua permissão antes de eu realmente fazer isso.

"E a primeira vez que você disse a ela que a amava?" Papai estimulada.

Eu sorri com a lembrança súbita. "Véspera de Ano Novo. Quando eu tinha pedras nos rins... e ela estava cuidando de mim."

"Oh, sim," Jasper lembrado. "E você parecia o inferno. E você está bem arrumado agora, assim que você deve ter mais confiança do que você tinha naquela noite."

Eu ri para ele. "Ok, eu acho que nós precisamos chegar lá."

Caminhamos para fora da porta. Para minha surpresa, Emmy estava lá na porta.

"Olá, meu amor", eu disse, inclinando para beijá-la. "Você está tão bonita."

Ela sorriu com seu vestido azul, segurando sua cesta de flores brancas possessivamente. "Você está muito bonito, papai. Eu tenho que mantê-lo longe do quarto de tia Alice", ela me informou. "Mamãe disse que você não ousaria me desobedecer."

Eu ri. "Sua mãe está certa. Então eu acho que tenho que ir para o quintal e ficar no altar?"

"Sim! E vovô, e tio Jasper, também." Ela olhou para seu tio. "Tio Jazzy, você está _muito _bonito."

"E você está muito linda", ele disse curvando-se e beijando seu rosto. "Você vai estar ótima, pequenina."

"Eu sei", ela encolheu os ombros, sem se impressionar.

"Emmy, onde Emerson está?" Perguntei a ela.

"No quarto da mamãe."

"Tudo bem", eu disse. "Você pode dizer a mamãe que eu estou no meu caminho para o altar."

"Ok!" Ela saiu correndo pelo corredor da casa dos meus pais.

Desci as escadas com meus padrinhos (meu pai e Jasper). Quando passamos pela cozinha, minha mãe correu para fora em um vestido deslumbrante.

"Oh, você parece tão bonito", ela emocionou-se, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. "Eu não vou te beijar por causa do meu batom... graças a Deus eu estou usando rímel à prova d'água."

"Obrigado, mãe," eu disse, beijando seu rosto. "Está tudo arrumado lá fora?"

Ela assentiu. "Os convidados estão aqui. Você apenas tem que ir para o altar, e eu vou cuidar de todo o resto."

"Tudo bem, eu estou no meu caminho", eu murmurei.

Nós não convidamos muitas pessoas para o casamento—apenas familiares, amigos próximos, colegas de trabalho e alguns poucos que ficariam ofendidos se não os convidasse. Tínhamos também convidado a mãe de Bella, Renee, mas não tinha recebido uma resposta. Eu fui lá fora e dei uma olhada nas filas enquanto estava no altar. Eu não vi nenhuma mulher morena desconhecida. Meu coração se afundou imediatamente por Bella.

Pelo menos minha mãe e Alice tinham ido definitivamente todas com flores e tudo mais.

Eu balancei meus pés enquanto esperava a música começar. Finalmente, a música no piano começou. Eu reconheci a música instantaneamente—a canção de ninar que eu escrevi para Emmy. Bella tinha me dito que eu tinha controle zero sobre a música durante a cerimônia, que ela queria que fosse uma surpresa.

Jasper, papai, e eu nos endireitamos enquanto a minha mãe caminhava pelo corredor. Ela realmente era uma visão, cabelo caramelo avermelhado liso e em um estilo perfeito. Ela tomou seu lugar na frente.

Depois de minha mãe foi a dama de honra, Rosalie. Claro que a beleza parecia perfeita em seu vestido azul. Após Rosalie foi Alice, que parecia radiante. Notei Jasper inalar bruscamente à medida que ele viu a sua futura noiva, e eu estava tão feliz que as coisas estavam funcionando para eles.

Emmy e Emerson foram os próximos. Eles eram estavam tão adoráveis, com Emerson em seu terno preto e gravata azul, e Emmy em seu lindo vestido azul. Eles caminharam de braços dados, enquanto Emmy desajeitadamente jogava pétalas de flores azuis no corredor branco. Eu ouvi o riso dos nossos convidados quando Emmy tropeçou, e Emerson ajudou a se levantar. Eu estava tão aliviada que eles eram mais de suas paixões um no outro. Agora eles só poderiam ser irmão e irmã e melhores amigos. Emerson chegou e se pôs atrás Jasper e Emmy o ponto atrás de Alice.

Finalmente, a canção de ninar de Emmy virou a canção de ninar que eu tinha composto para Bella. Eu mantive minha cabeça mais alta enquanto esperava a minha noiva virar a esquina.

E quando ela o fez, eu não conseguia respirar.

Ela estava linda da cabeça aos pés, seus cachos chocolate caindo em cascata. Seu vestido era de um branco imaculado, lisonjeando sua pequena figura. Era sem alças, mostrando suas clavículas delicadas, e graciosamente caindo no chão. Ela estava segurando o cotovelo de Charlie, e eles estavam sorrindo juntos.

E então ela reparou em mim, e ela se tornou a noiva que cora que eu tinha estado esperando tanto.

Nossos olhos se fixaram enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor, graciosamente, uma vez. Ela sorriu deslumbrante para mim, seus dentes brancos combinando com as pérolas que lhe dera no Natal. Finalmente, ela chegou ao altar.

Charlie, que tinha lágrimas caindo pelo rosto, beijou a bochecha dela, pegou a sua mão e colocou na minha.

Ela estava em casa.

Ajudei-a no degrau adequado, e demos as mãos dadas e olhamos um para o outro. O ministro começou o discurso que Bella e eu tínhamos planejado.

"Estamos hoje aqui reunidos para celebrar não só a união entre um homem e uma mulher, mas uma mistura de duas famílias. Hoje não só celebramos o amor entre marido e esposa, mas de pai e filho, irmão e irmã."

Eu mal percebi que Emmy estava pulando animadamente. Alice colocou a mão em seu cabelo para lembrá-la a se acalmar.

"O amor de uma família começa com o amor de um homem e uma mulher", continuou o ministro. Ele sorriu para nós. "Agora, juntem as mãos, e com suas mãos, seus corações."

Bella e eu sorrimos com a citação de Shakespeare enquanto apertávamos nossas mãos. Já que nossa primeira conversa foi sobre os nossos escritores favoritos, só encontramos oportuno tecer Shakespeare no meio dos nossos votos.

Bella limpou a garganta como ela começou. _"No teu rosto eu vejo a verdade, honra e lealdade. O amor não é amor/que se altera quando encontra alteração/ou curvas com o removedor para remover/Oh, não! É uma marca cada vez mais fixa/Que parece com tempestades e nunca é abalada/é a estrela para cada latir errante, cujo valor é desconhecido, apesar de sua altura ser tomada. Uma mulher iria por fogo e água para tal uma espécie de coração."_

Eu vi uma lágrima cair pelo seu rosto, e eu levemente beijei sua mão, enquanto o ministro se virou para mim.

Eu estava com medo de esquecer minha fala, mas elas vieram naturalmente para mim. _"No teu rosto eu vejo a verdade, honra e lealdade"_, eu repeti antes de passar para o meu próprio discurso._ "Minha recompensa é tão profunda como o mar/Meu amor tão profundo; o maior que dou a ti/Quanto mais eu tenho, pois ambos são infinitos. Metade de mim é seu, sua outra metade/Minha própria, eu diria; mas se é meu, então é seu/E assim toda sua! Tenhas dúvida se que as estrelas são de fogo/Duvide se o sol por acaso se move/duvide da verdade se é um mentiroso/mas nunca duvide de teu amor ."_

De repente, ela abriu um grande sorriso, e eu percebi que estava chorando também.

"Agora nós podemos ter os anéis", disse o ministro gentilmente, e nossas crianças caminharam para os nossos lados. Emmy tirou seu anel da caixa e entregou minha aliança de casamento de prata para Bella.

O ministro começou com os votos. "Você, Isabella Marie Swan, toma este homem para ser seu marido legalmente, para ter e segurar deste dia em diante, para o melhor, para o pior, na riqueza, na pobreza, na doença ou na saúde, para amar e para acalentar até que a morte os separe, e, finalmente, para ser a mãe de seus filhos?"

"Eu aceito", Bella sorriu, piscando para mim enquanto deslizou minha aliança no meu o quarto dedo da mão esquerda.

Emerson deu um passo para perto e entregou-me o delicado anel de prata da Bella.

"E você, Edward Anthony Cullen, toma essa mulher para ser sua esposa legalmente, para ter e segurar deste dia em diante, para o melhor, para o pior, na riqueza, na pobreza, na doença ou na saúde, para amar e para acalentar até que a morte os separe, e, finalmente, para ser o pai dos seus filhos?"

"Eu aceito", eu disse alto e claro, colocando o anel no dedo apropriado.

"Nós agora vamos fazer votos para as crianças", continuou o ministro, e Bella se abaixou para enfrentar Emmy e Emerson.

Notei o ministro sorrir para esta parte pouco convencional da nossa cerimônia. "Você, Isabella Marie, promete ser a melhor mãe que pode ser para Emerson e Emmy, um símbolo constante do amor, preocupação e carinho, nos momentos bons e ruins, na doença e na saúde, o que a vida pode trazer, tão longo quanto todos viverem?"

Bella beijou a bochecha de Emerson, e depois beijou a bochecha de Emmy. "Eu prometo", disse ela, e meus dois filhos sorriram para ela.

Agora era a minha vez. Bella se levantou, e eu agachei e peguei as duas mãos dos meus filhos.

"Você, Edward Anthony Cullen, promete ser o melhor pai que pode ser para Emerson e Emmy, um símbolo constante de amor, preocupação, e proteção, nos momentos bons e ruins, na doença e na saúde, o que a vida pode trazer, tão longo quanto todos viverem?"

"Eu prometo," Prometi antes de beijar a minha menina e meu menino.

Eu estava de volta para enfrentar Bella.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pai e mãe. Agora você pode beijar a noiva", ele disse, e eu não podia mais esperar.

Bella jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e a segurei enquanto nós nos beijamos docemente, nossos lábios explorando o outro. Senti cada grama de amor que possuía naquele beijo, e eu podia sentir que o amor irradiava através das quatro pessoas que estavam nesse altar.

Meu pai limpou a garganta perto de mim, e eu sabia que tinha estado beijando por tempo demais. Eu quebrei o beijo e a coloquei sobre seus pés. Ela riu enquanto sorrimos um para o outro.

"Eu agora apresento Sr. and Sra. Cullen", o ministro anunciou, e minha mãe e Emmett soltaram uma vibração bastante forte enquanto Bella e eu viramos para enfrentar os nossos convidados. "Eu também apresento a família Cullen: Edward, Bella, Emerson, e Emmy"

Todo mundo se levantou para bater palmas, como era o costume. Emerson soltou uma risada feliz com o som do seu novo nome. Não tinha tomado muito tempo para adotá-lo como meu próprio, seu pai biológico tinha absolutamente zero direitos parentais. Então, finalmente, minha pequena família estava completa.

Todos nós andamos pelo corredor juntos, Emerson e Emmy bateram mãos com nossos convidados. Ainda tínhamos uma recepção nos estábulos para assistir, mas queríamos ter um momento com a nossa família pequena—junto com fotos do casamento.

"É oficial!" Emmy disse alegremente, indo até Bella para abraçá-la.

Bella pegou nossa filha e beijou a sua bochecha, deixando uma mancha de batom. Eu só podia imaginar o batom na minha boca depois daquele beijo. "É oficial. Você é minha pequena menina."

"E você é meu pequeno homem", eu disse para Emerson, o levantando em um grande abraço.

"Eu já sabia disso", ele respondeu. "Mamãe, você está feliz?"

Bella, colocou um braço em volta de mim e Emmy e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. "Estou mais feliz do que eu já estive", ela admitiu, olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu simplesmente abaixei a cabeça e beijei aqueles lábios deliciosos.

Claro que não éramos apenas um jovem casal casado. Eu me lembrei da nossa responsabilidade de pais quanto nossos filhos tentaram mexer com os pés. "Eca!", gritaram. "Piolhos!"

Bella e eu rimos e os colocamos no chão. Eles correram de volta para o casamento juntos.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei no ouvido de Bella, beijando-a.

"Eu te amo mais", ela respondeu.

Revirei os olhos. "Impossível."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "A propósito... Eu tenho um marido _muito _bonito."

Eu ri novamente. "E eu tenho uma esposa _muito_ bonita. Eu quase tive um ataque do coração quando a vi pela primeira vez."

Ela me beijou de novo, mais séria desta vez.

Finalmente, Emmy tinha uma mãe.

E eu tinha um outro amor para chamar de meu.

***~FIM~***

* * *

><p><strong>ACABOOOOOU D: Amei esse casamento, amei ver que eles se transformaram em uma linda família... infelizmente essa fanfic não tem cenas extras então acaba por aqui. Se algum momento a autora postar algo eu irei traduzir ;)<strong>

**Obrigada a todas que acompanharam, vocês são ótimas!**

**Beijos e nos encontramos por ai**

**xx  
><strong>


End file.
